Tsukiko Chronicle
by Mikarea
Summary: Tsukiko Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, the girl who lived, was having a very bad day. Hiding in the library after escaping her uncle Vernon. Tsukiko Potter have a fateful encounter with one dead apostle ancestor, The Wizard Marshal Zelretch. From this encounter, her life and her fate will be forever changed.
1. Prologue

**Tsukiko Chronicle**

**Summery**

Tsukiko Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter, the girl who lived, is having a very bad day. Hiding in the library after escaping her uncle Vernon. Tsukiko Potter have a fateful encounter with one dead apostle ancestor, The Wizard Marshal Zelretch. From this encounter, her life and her fate will be forever changed. The girl who once lived in despair, finds hope in her magic and her new family. Fem Harry.

**AN: I do not own Harry potter, Type-moon or anything that's worth ALOT of money. This is non profit and purely for fun.**

**Prologue**

The second of January, 1980 

Forest of Godric's Hollow

It was a beautiful night with a full moon, it was the middle of winter with not a cloud in the sky and cold crisp air. James Potter, Lily Potter and their friend Sirius Black are having a walk in the forest near Godric's Hollow to unwind from the stress of the war against Voldemort and his Death eaters.

Lily Potter is four months along in her pregnancy, the isolation and protective detail is causing havoc on her mood swing, not that the pregnancy didn't add to it already. James Potter have to take his wife outside before he and his protective detail become the victim of her more creative hex.

In their travel through the forest, they found a crossroad junction they have never seen before. James and Sirius immediately goes on alert, readying their wands for possible death eater attack. But instead of death eater, they found a woman with skin like alabaster, midnight colour hair that reaches down to her knees, even thought she have her hair tied up with a strange stick and white ribbon ornament. Her Black partial white clothing appears to be form fitting robe with slight open front showing her shapely legs and completely open shoulder, showing both her shoulder and cleavage, which Sirius was having a VERY hard time not looking. James potter was also looking but soon removed his eyes from her cleavage when he felt cold fury and killing intent coming from his wife.

The three magic user lower their wands when they realize the woman was of Asian origin, which they know for a fact can never be a death eater, considering their pure blood dogma and outright racist attitude that would make the Nazis red with envies.

The exotic woman who appears to be in her mid twenties smiled at the three magic user. "Hello, are you heading to Godric's Hollow by any chance?" she said to them in perfect English.

Lily Potter was the first to answer, while her husband and his friend recover from their male induced stupor. "Yes, we are heading back to Godric's Hollow from our walk in the forest, My name is Lily Potter, this is my husband James Potter and the dark hair fellow are our friend Sirius Black, Please ignore his drooling vacant expression, he gets like that often when he is around beautiful woman"

The exotic woman smile widens "where are my manners? My name is Yuuko Ichihara, it is a pleasure to meet you, Lily-San, James-San and Sirius-San" At this point Sirius manage to come back from the land of drool and into the land of the living once more.

Sirius straighten himself up and placed his most charming smile "Excuse my manner, My lady, It is not everyday that I find myself in the presence of such a beautiful woman" Both James and Lily rolled their eyes at this. "But I find myself curious as to why a beautiful woman such as yourself in Godric's forest at this time of the night" Sirius narrow his eyes and ready to draw his wand at a moments notice. Both lily and James thought to themselves 'at least he is not a lost cause when facing exotic beauties'

Yuuko smiled warmly at Sirius "there is no need to be alarmed Sirius-San, I am merely a travelling fortune teller on a job to deliver some artefact for a client of mine"

Sirius relaxed his posture "Oh OK, the town is just down this path, mind if I travel with you? It can be boring travelling with those two love-birds" James and Lily lost all respect for Sirius when he did that one eighty.

As four Magic user walked toward the town, Sirius decide to strike up a conversation with Yuuko "So Miss Yuuko, where are you from? Judging by your attire, your not from around here" Sirius said while mustering all his will power from lowering his eyes from Yuuko face.

Yuuko smiled and replied with a hint of amusement " I am from Japan, the attire I wear is part of my business in my magical profession, I..." Yuuko paused there for a bit as her amused smile widens. "...tend to dress more loosely when I am in my shop" At this Sirius brain froze over, as he is trying to imagine a more scantly clad Yuuko in his mind. Much to the annoyance of Lily Potter.

James Potter decide to fill in the conversation and hopefully stop his line of thoughts going down the same route as Sirius, if Lily spot him going down that road, he will be hex within a inch of his life. "Miss Yuuko, you said your a fortune teller and you have your own shop, you must be very skilful in the divination art, truth be told magic Britain don't have very many 'reliable' fortune teller or seer." James potter said this as he remember his time in divination class while in Hogwarts.

Yuuko looked at James potter, one corner of her mouth twitched upwards in amusement "I can understand your doubt in my claim to be a genuine fortune-teller or seer, the magic community in Japan have the same problem as its British counterpart, so you are right to suspect me" Yuuko paused a bit with widen smile and continued "Prongs" then she looked over to Sirius who is still in dream land "Padfoot". With that announcement James Potter jaw would have hit the floor if it was not hinged on, while 'Padfoot' is still in scantly clad Yuuko dreamland, did not even notice she called him by their animagus name.

Recovering from his shock, James Potter stuttered out "H-how?" then he realized how stupid that sound. Yuuko just smiled "Fortune teller. Remember? And don't worry , you and Sirius-San animagus secret is safe with me" any doubt James have that Yuuko was a true seer was blown out of the water. At this point Sirius have finally manage to regain his higher brain function and recalled the conversation Yuuko and James had, he almost lost all his brain function when he realize Yuuko is a real seer.

Lily potter recover from her shock of meeting a real seer and decided to ask some important question about their future. "Miss Yuuko, you must know about the current wizard war in Britain" Lily hesitated for a bit but forged on "how will it end? Can we win against he-who-must-not-be-named?" At this Yuuko have a sad down cast smile "I am sorry Lily-San, I have your answer, but I cannot speak of it." At this Yuuko gave Lily a serious look, a look that did not belong to someone of her age, as Yuuko continued "To speak of the answer you wish to know, will in turn make what I said a self fulfilling prophecy, Such answer will set off chains of events that will bring many tragedy and lose of life"

At this Lily Potter looked down cast, Yuuko smiled kindly "Even though I am forbidden to speak about the war, I am allow to read a fortune for your baby if you like" At this lily looked up and stuttered "H-how" and realized she made the same mistake as her husband. Yuuko smiled just widened "Fortune Teller dear, and I am milking it for all its worth" Lily blushed at that, as Yuuko continued "Is there anything you like me to leave out? Like gender" Lily shook her head "Please tell me everything you can" at this Yuuko smiled fondly, her hand reach out for Lily stomach "May I?" lily nodded her head and gave the go ahead.

Yuuko closed her eyes and was silent for a minute as she placed her hand on lily Potter stomach. In a gentle and wistful voice "you will have a beautiful baby girl with dark hair and emerald green eyes" A vision of a young girl age around thirteen to fourteen standing solemnly on a hill "she will face many trials in her life" A vision of a six year old girl being mistreated by the Dursley "she will meet many great and powerful people, she will meet many friends" A vision of a blond hair young woman wearing silver blue armour, wielding a beautifully crafted sword. Next to her a man in his mid twenty with snow white hair and tanned skin in black and red combat armour, dual wielding a white and a black scimitar. Another woman in a mid twenty with brown hair and blue eyes in red long sleeve and black skirt that reaches to the middle of her thighs with long black sockes. "surrounded by loving families" A vision of a blond hair woman in her early twenty with ruby red eyes , that seem to emit endless joy wearing a white jumper and long purple skirt. Next to her a young man with black hair and glasses wearing a blue high school uniform, his eyes shows endless longing and kindness. "And finding love" A vision of a young man with deep blue hair and ruby red eyes wearing a blue skin tight body armour wielding a blood red spear, the man project a aura of protection and promise.

Lily Potter don't understand why, but tears started flowing from her eyes, she felt a sense of profound loss, sadness and joy. James potter noticed this with a little distress in his voice "Lily, what's wrong?" only then did Lily notice she was crying "I-I don't k-know. Oh God, this is embarrassing" Lily quickly wiped away her tears and got her feeling under control. All this time Yuuko was smiling sadly at her. Yuuko said in a pained voice "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any distress" Lily replied quickly "No, no, its not your fault, I don't know why, I just felt very emotion, must be the pregnancy" At this Yuuko brighten a bit.

Yuuko with a gentle smile "Lily-San, have you decided on a name for your baby girl?" Lily smiled back and shook her head. Yuuko asked "Would you indulge this old woman and allow me to name your child?" Sirius came out of his brain freeze and said in amazement "Miss Yuuko! I would hardly call you old, at worse you look to be in your mid-twenty." Yuuko smiled wolfishly at Sirius "Young man, I am close to 500 years old, although it does make me feel good, when a strapping young man still find me beautiful" at this comment Sirius Black starts to imitate a gold fish, finding difficulty in closing his mouth. Then Yuuko gained a certain twinkle in her eyes and winked at Sirius. Much to Sirius horror, those twinkling eyes reminded him of one Albus Dumbledore. At this point Sirius Black lost all brain function and fainted on the spot. Yuuko let out a mirthful laughter that Lily cannot help but follow. After spending over a minute laughing at Sirius expense. James Potter took a while before following Yuuko and Lily in their mirth.

After the laughter died down, Lily looked to Yuuko "Miss Yuuko, I will consider it if the name is good, so what do you have in mind?" Yuuko looked to the skies and saw the beautiful full moon "How about Tsukiko, it means moon child in kanji, written first with the symbol of moon then with a symbol for child." As Yuuko said this, she traced magic light and written the words in mid air. Lily marvelled at Yuuko wandless magic, for some reason Lily like the pronunciation of Tsukiko. Lily then said in a low voice. "Tsukiko, Tsukiko Potter." Then with joy in her voice "I like it." At this point James potter said. "Who am I to argue against my wife? Or a 500 year old seer" Yuuko replied. "Not if you value your sanity and manhood, I have seen some of the hex your wife have thrown at you" At this James Potter recover quickly "Right, Fortune teller and seer"

Yuuko look to Lily "Lily-San for allowing me to name your child, I like to leave you with a gift, a small token of thank you for entertaining this old woman" Lily looked flustered was about to refuse Yuuko gift, but Yuuko beat her to the punch. "Please Lily-San, it something I wish you and your family to have." Yuuko reached into her robe under her arm and brought out a small palm size crystal square with blue runes written on all twelfth edges and four corners. Lily and James Potter saw the square and sense the power within the item. It was a work of art, the crystal is completely clear and the blue rune was carved into the crystal. They don't know what power it possess, but they got a feeling that whoever created this item, did it out of love and dedication.

Yuuko explained her gift. "This is a recording crystal, very similar to pensieve, when you wish to record someone or something, just give the command 'Record' and follow by the name or names of the person you are recording." Yuuko then activate the crystal "Record Yuuko Ichihara." The crystal glowed a gentle blue light and floated in front of Yuuko. "Hi, My name is Yuuko Ichihara, a 500 year old seer." Then Yuuko gave the command "End Record." Then Yuuko gave another command. "Menu." The crystal projected a mid air display with a little folder at the right hand top corner named 'Record Yuuko Ichihara second of January, 1980' Yuuko tapped on the folder on the mid air display and the crystal beginning to play out the recording that Yuuko made a moment ago. After the recording played itself out, Yuuko gave the command. "Close." And the crystal deactivated itself, Yuuko caught the crystal before it can hit the ground. Yuuko then smiled brightly at the gob smacked couple. "Oh, don't worry if it hits the ground, this crystal is enchanted to be indestructible, I'm sure you will find many uses for this gift" Lily gathered herself "Miss Yuuko, we cannot accept this, it must have cost you a fortune." James added. "I have never seen items like this crystal, and indestructible as well you say, this gift is too great miss Yuuko." Yuuko just smiled. "Well, its too late to complain about it now, I have already attune the magic in the crystal to the Potter families, and I am not taking no for a answer." Yuuko watched in amusement as Lily and James try to mount a counter argument, but in the end gave up and accepted the gift.

Yuuko then looked to the sky at the full moon, a sad smile appear on her face. Lily noticed this "Miss Yuuko, are you ok?" concern in Lily voice. Yuuko smiled sadly at her. "It seem like its time for us to part ways." Lily was confused by this, since they have not gone far from where they first met Yuuko, and they are nowhere near Godric's Hollow. As Lily was thinking this, the ground around Yuuko suddenly lights up, as a magic circle started to draw themselves around the ground of one Yuuko Ichihara. James Potter pull his wife closer to himself and away from the magic circle. The circle is glowing purple and consist of symbol, letters and runes, he have never seen before. The amount of power coming from the circle is staggering, it make Dumbledore full power look like a match stick fire before a burning inferno. Lily Potter shouted over the sound of the activated circle. "MISS YUUKO, WHO ARE YOU? REALLY!" Surprising both James and Lily, Yuuko voice sounded clear even with all the racket the active circle was making. "Lily-San, James-San, I am Yuuko Ichihara, Fortune teller, seer, owner of a shop that grants wishes, but most know me as 'The Dimension Witch' or 'The Space-Time Witch', Lily-San, your daughter Tsukiko Potter will go on and do many great deeds and she will touch great many lives, Farewell Lily-San, James-San, it has been an honour to have met you two." as Yuuko finish. A massive portal appear on top of the sky and pulled Yuuko and her magic circle into itself. As the light died down, Yuuko, the circle and the very crossroad itself is nowhere to be seen, all that was left is the crystal Yuuko left them and the memory of her. Surprisingly Sirius slept through the whole ordeal, while the 2 shell shocked Potters trying to make sense of the whole unforgettable encounter.

* * *

At a place between dimension stood one Yuuko Ichihara and a massive magic circle acting as a platform to her workshop, as she look into a crystal that shows her the image of the dimension that she left behind. "I'm sorry Lily-San, James-San. I cannot tell you the whole truth, nor can I tell you that neither of you would live to watch your daughter grow up." Looking sadly into the crystal, a little anger enter Yuuko voice. "They are truly GOOD people, it's a shame that you didn't make a plan that would include their survival. Wizard Marshall Zelretch." Zelretch appear at the far end of the circle behind Yuuko.

Zelretch just replied neutrally, showing his respect to the space/time witch. "You know my limit Yuuko-San, I am stretching this almost beyond what I am allowed to get away with, just like you I have my own set of balance I need to deal with." As Zelretch straighten himself. "So did you do as I ask?" Yuuko looked coldly at Zelretch. "Yes I did, I have removed Tsukiko Potter 'Magic Element' and replaced it with 'Origin Void'. Now Tsukiko Potter have the dual 'Origin' of 'Soul' and 'Void', just as you planned, now I will have my payment." At this Zelretch reached into the fold of his jacket and pulled out the jewel sword , Yuuko assistants Moro and Maru went up to Zelretch and took the sword from him. Before Zelretch could leave, Yuuko gave Zelretch a warning. "The rest of this plan is in your hands Zelretch, I have done my part, DO NOT mess this up or the price will be more then you can ever afford to pay."

Zelretch looked back at Yuuko, locking his eyes with hers, a grim visage set on his face. "Yuuko-San, I will not lose the few people that I have come to care for in my long life, Tsukiko Potter possess the means now to achieve my goal and it will succeed." With this Zelretch return to his home dimension. Yuuko sighed, she plans to keep an eye on both Zelretch and Tsukiko Potter, in the end she is a part of this plan now, if it fails, the death toll will be enormous.

**AN: My Very first attempt at writing a fanfic and a chance at getting rid of the damn muse that's dancing endlessly in my head about this idea of a fanfic. I will try my best to push out some more chapters. If you have any advice or wish to review, please don't hesitate to contact me**

**Thank you for your time and i hope to hear from you soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukiko Chronicle**

**Chapter 1 – Converging path**

**AN: I like to thank everyone for the review, specially Ando Owen, for helping me with my grammar and other mistakes. Hopefully this chapter will have less mistake, I will do my best to produce a quality story and hope my reader will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing them.**

First of August, 1980

Potterverse Godric's Hollow

A full day have passed since the birth of Tsukiko Potter. Many among the Order of the Phoenix is still debating if it was a good idea to give a foreign name to the newly born witch. But both Lily and James Potter feel they are obligated to Yuuko to name their daughter Tsukiko, as the seer have a place in their hearts and memory. It was not long after they met Yuuko. Sybill Trelawney made a prophecy about the one who will vanquish He-who-must-not-be-named.

A spy within the death eater have informed Dumbledore that both Longbottom and Potter have been marked for death shortly after the birth of Tsukiko Potter. Lily potter was angry, very angry at Sybill Trelawney and Albus Dumbledore. From what Lily have found out from the other members. Miss Sybill was applying for the divination professor position in Hogwarts and to impress Dumbledore, she said this prophecy in the Hog's Head Inn. Where anyone could have overheard, let alone a death eater, what made her even more angrier, Dumbledore caught the suspected spy that overheard the prophecy and all he did is throw him out of the inn, no Obliviate, no memory charm of any sort, Lily begin to wonder if Albus Dumbledore is fit to lead this fight. Then Lily remembered Miss Yuuko words to her and realise that she must have known the whole time and knew the consequences of revealing a prophecy. Then she remember the gift Yuuko gave them, a recording crystal that is indestructible and will only work with those who have Potter blood in them. Lily can only guess at how much Yuuko knew of the coming event. But Lily knew one thing for certain, Tsukiko will survive. With the recording crystal that Yuuko left her, she placed it in front of herself and Tsukiko. "Record Lily Potter and Tsukiko Potter." The crystal floated in front of Lily and angled itself so the 'square' is facing both Lily and Tsukiko. "Hi, Tsukiko, This is mum speaking, and this is you, a day after you were born. Tsukiko, I want you to know you are the most precious person to me and I love you very much." Lily looked to the side and smiled. " Your dad and uncles also can't wait to tell you how much they love you, when they get hold of the recording crystal." Lily looked down at Tsukiko. "I love you so much, I am sure one day we will look back at this recording together and laugh at all the silly thing we did." Lily looked back up to the crystal, with tears in her eyes "Tsukiko, in life there will be hard times, there will be times when everything will seem unfair, when it feels like there is no hope left. During those dark time remember I love you, your dad loves you and so many friends I am sure you will meet will also love you" Lily wiped away her tears. "Oh god, why am I always like this. End Recording."

* * *

Potterverse Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore just return from a meeting between Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix. The Ministry have give the order to use the unforgivable against the death eater and their allies, against his advice. How can you turn people towards the light if you kill them? However this was not the only thing Dumbledore was upset over, several month ago, Lily, James and Sirius reported of meeting a powerful seer by the name of Yuuko Ichihara. He never heard of her and after viewing the pensive from Lily memories, he really wish he could have met her, perhaps even persuade her to join his cause in turning the death eater towards the light. But it was not to be, what ever magic she used have dwarf even his best attempt to find her. Also he cannot figure out the gift she left behind. Such simple functions, yet it has thwarted all his attempt to take it apart, find out how it works and even use it for himself!

But however this is not the time to agonize over what he cannot control, he need a new plan, something that will turn people towards the light, a symbol, a hero, or in this case a heroine. After viewing the the event between Lily and Yuuko there can be no doubt Tsukiko Potter is the child of prophecy, now he just need a plan to ensure the child will follow the light and bid his time.

Elsewhere in the headmasters office. Fawkes look sadly at Albus Dumbledore, his friend and master have become worse over the past five years, Fawkes could sense a illness inside Dumbledore head, it is slow and surely clouding his judgement. The illness was not dark or magical, it was something even he could not understand. All Fawkes can do is watch over his friend and master and pray he does not make a horrible mistake.

* * *

Twenty-Second of August, 2007

Nasuverse City Nassau in Bahamas

Shirou Emiya came to this city to hunt down a sealing designate. A philosopher, intending to reveal to this city the existence of magecraft, by unleashing hundreds of monstrous chimera. He was able to trap all the chimera inside Unlimited Blade Works before they can scatter. Killing them have used up most of his reserve, and that's when every thing gone to hell. It turn out the philosopher was experimenting biological transmutation, merging his own body with chimera and injected himself with dead apostle blood, turning himself into a unspeakable abomination. As it advance through the field of chimera corpse, it absorbed all the dead chimera, turning it into a mass of flesh and organs that would surely devour the living as it has devour the dead. Then to his horror a young girl came out of the build close the abomination, he had only seconds to save her, the girl turned toward the abomination, the horror before her eye cause her to faint. Shirou got between the abomination and the girl. Kanshou and Bakuya went into spinning defence, cutting apart the abomination flesh as fast as he could before they could reach him or the girl. Over loading the twin blade with prana, Shirou threw the blade into the middle of the abomination, triggering a massive explosion. Using his own body and his projected Holy Shroud, he shielded the unconscious girl from the blast, he picked up the girl and quickly retreated to a safe distance, dropping her off into a building before putting further distance between himself and the abomination.

Reinforcing his eye, he could see the abomination is regenerating rapidly, he need to trace Excalibur if he wish to end this fight, he only have enough for one shot, after that he would barely have enough od to stay alive. As the abomination rooted still to regenerate it's wound, Shirou was able to finish his tracing of Excalibur before it fully regenerate. Pointing Excalibur at the abomination, he can feel the build up of power and his own depleting od, with a grunt of pain, Shirou shouted. "Excalibur!" The Abomination was turned to atoms within a brilliant golden light like a second sunrise. Shirou collapsed with his back leaning against the wall, only then did he notice a fatale error. A stinger barb was pumping poison just under his rib, through 'Structural Analysis' he realise this was not just any poison, it has a taint of dead apostle blood. Shirou have no idea what Avalon would do to his body when reacting to a poison that is mixed with dead apostle blood, but he knew the out come will not be good. Even if there is a slightest chance he would become a dead apostle, he cannot risk it. Shirou traced a Black Key ready to plunge the sword into himself, when a hand stopped him, the hand belong to one Wizard Marshall Zelretch.

Shirou look up at Zelretch. "Wow, I never though Alaya was this ugly." Zelretch just smiled in amusement at Shirou. "Took you long enough to find a sense of humour, I knew I would eventually rub off on you." Shirou only grimace at that and said. "That is so wrong on so many levels." Shirou took a moment to look at Zelretch and continued. "You know if there is nothing else, I need to hurry up and die before I become a dead apostle or worse." Zelretch look at Shirou with amusement and said. "Actually I got an offer for you." Zelretch reached into his pocket and produce a small red shard, size of a child fist. Shirou look to Zelretch with worries in his eyes as Zelretch explained. "I met a interesting group of mages who called themselves the Horadrim, met this interesting fellow called Tal Rasha, he was in a bit of a bind, apparently the Baal soul stone was damaged and he was about to sacrifice himself to entombed a demon along with himself. So I made him a offer. I will repair the soul stone as long as I get to examine the empty soul stone that they have. Needless to say they and a eldritch abomination made of light and golden armour that called himself 'Tyrael' didn't believe I could fix the soul stone in time." Shirou stopped Zelretch there and said. "Let me guess you prove them wrong, but can we PLEASE hurry this along, I can actually feel fangs in my mouth." Zelretch looked at Shirou with a hint of annoyance and replied. "Fine, I made the soul stone whole in matter of seconds and inform this 'Tyrael' that the soul stone was flawed and eventually the imprisoned demon would have broken out in time, I manage to correct the flaw and they were more then happy to give me all the research note on the soul stone, gave me unlimited access to the Horadrim library and made me honorary advisor." Zelretch paused for a bit, making sure Shirou was still paying attention to him. "So I made this soul stone with some extra features and now all I need is a test subject to try it on." Shirou gave a blank look at Zelretch and said. "You know, would it have mattered if I said no?" Zelretch replied. "Come to think about it, even if you said no, I would still trap your soul in this soul stone, so no." Shirou gave off a sigh, now he understand why Rin was so bad tempered after spending a day with Zelretch. "Fine I will be your guinea pig, Just tell Rin and Saber that im trapped in your soul stone." Zelretch replied "Not a problem, I will tell them." Zelretch activate the soul stone, Taking one Shirou Emiya soul into the soul stone, after the transfer was complete Zelretch disappeared in a burst of multi colour light. Shirou Emiya body laid against the wall, later to be found by a distressed Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon.

* * *

Ninth of September, 2009

Nasuverse Unknown location, South America Amazon rainforest

Rin Tohsaka is dying, Rin wouldn't die just yet, it will take months if not a year at most before her magic circuits is completely corrupted, leading to her death. She cannot believe she is going to die because of a idiotic magus apprentice. The sealing designate placed on this idiot is more political then anything else, the apprentice manage to steal a Aztec artefact from the Barthomeloi family. As if that wasn't enough, when she found the moron, he activated the artefact, the poor fool got himself dragged into a black portal by hundreds of small black hands, it wont have been so bad if that was all, but a purple eye open at the centre of the portal, then same black hands then proceed to attempt to widen the portal to let whatever it is on the other side to enter this world. Arturia was about to activate Excalibur, but Rin stopped her, there was no guarantee that Excalibur can close the portal or even kill whatever is on the other side, but her training in the second true magic might be able to close it, if not then they can resort to Excalibur. Rin took out ten of her prana jewel, and proceed to channel all their power and her own reserve to create a inverted portal into the void overlaying her own portal onto the alien portal, it was slow at first, the first sign it was working is when the black hands was broken apart and it rapidly started to shrink the portal, only for something within the alien portal to shot out and struck Rin. The portal closed completely even though she was struck down, Rin was able to maintain her concentration enough to close it, its only when she cough up blood, did she realize something is horribly wrong.

Laying on the ground, Rin head resting on Arturia lap, her best friend, her lover. Rin have cut off her prana link to Arturia, preventing the curse from reaching her, at best Arturia only have a few days before she disappear, leaving her all alone, like that day when Shirou died over two years ago. Tears forming in her eyes, what the hell have she being doing for the past two years? After Shirou death, she threw herself at her work, her second magic, even some enforcer assignments, only when she exhausted herself did the emotion catch up and spend that time crying in Arturia arm, and now she is going to lose her too. Just as Rin was about to have a heart to heart with Arturia, Zelretch appeared before them.

Zelretch, Rin have avoided him for the past two years shortly after Shirou death, and now he is here with that wide amused grin on his smug face. That face completely ruined the mood she was having and she was soon filled with annoyance and sheer feminine fury. "Zelretch, I know you did this on purpose, can't you see I am having a important moment here?" Zelretch kept the same smile and replied. "Yes my dear, I have been waiting for this moment to jump in, ruin your most heartfelt and moving confession with your servant." Rin only glared at Zelretch, while Arturia looked away with a blush on her face. Zelretch ignored the glare and said. "My dear, I have a offer for you, that will save both you and Arturia from certain death." Zelretch reached into his pocket and produce a small red shard, size of a child fist. As Zelretch explain. "You see. I met a interesting group of mages who called themselves the Horadrim..." Zelretch explained his adventure in great detail for the next half an hour. "I have to say Tal Rasha have a GREAT sense of humour, between us we manage to surround ourself with women and beers, I even manage to hooked up with a Amazon, now that's what I call a woman." Rin cannot take it any more, just as she was about to stop Zelretch, Arturia spoke up. "Sir Zelretch, as..." Arturia continued with several tick marks on her forehead. "Interesting as your adventure was, I have to draw a line when it comes to your bedroom antics, can you PLEASE get to the point." Zelretch gained a lecherous smile as he replied. "All in good time my dear king, but you might learn a few things from someone of my experience, unlike your last attempt at making Shirou Emiya playing the role of your sheath." At this Rin and Arturia turned scarlet red. Before either girls could recover and ask how he knew. "But anyway, my offer is this, this soul stone can store both you and Arturia soul, thus preventing your death, and Rin I know you want to live, so does Arturia." As Zelretch said this, he activated the soul stone, taking both their souls within the soul stone. Arturia body broke down into ambient prana, while Tohsaka body expired. Zelretch picked up the missing artefact and carried Rin body bridle style. Zelretch gained a wistful look and a soft smile. "You will never hear me say this to you Rin. You are the 'Best' apprentice I have ever had, and the truth is I really can't afford to lose you, both as a apprentice and some one I come to care about." Zelretch used his second magic to transport himself, Rin body and the missing artefact back into his office at the clock tower. As Zelretch was doing this, he can't help but notice that he had forgotten something important he should have said to Rin, before he trapped her soul in the soul stone, oh well, if he can't remember, it must not have been important.

* * *

Second of December 2009

Nasuverse Clock Tower, Zelretch Office

Shiki Tohno was very confused, one moment he was opening a letter from someone call Zelretch, the next moment he is in some lavishly furnished office before an old man. Shiki's Nanaya blood was acting up in the presence of the old man, but he ruthlessly crush it down, his control over his killer instinct have improved greatly over the two years since he lost Arcueid. Zelretch smiled, noticing all of this. Shiki composed himself, took note of everything in the room, the oak door behind him, the window behind the old man, a box of signed girl underwear's, on the side of the box written 'From the girls of Class 3-A Mahora Academy'. Shiki observation stopped at the box. Zelretch noticed this as well. Shiki came out of his shock, pointed at the box, but was lost for words on what to say. Zelretch decided to fill him in. "Oh those? The girls of class 3-A, it was the most fun two years I had in my long life. The antic and the shenanigans those girls get up to, I was their English and home room teacher. Those underwear's are their way of celebrating the end of middle school and their farewell present to me, come to think about it I still have the numbers from Chao Lingshen and Evangeline A.K. McDowell, I really gotta make time and visit them, see how everyone is doing."

Shiki Tohno finally found the words for this unusual encounter. "You are a truly sick man." Zelretch just laugh uproariously at that comment. Shiki composed himself again and waited till the old man stop laughing. Before asking. "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Shiki took another look at the box before dismissing it from him mind. Zelretch smiled at Shiki "I am Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Old Man of the Jewels , Wizard Marshall Zelretch, Kaleidoscope, Zelretch of the Jewels , The fourth dead apostle ancestor or to you, the surrogate grandfather of Arcueid Brunestud." This immediately got Shiki attention but before he could say anything. Zelretch interrupted him. "Yes, I know where Arcueid is and yes I can take you to her." Zelretch put on a grim look and became very serious. Shiki can feel a uncomfortable pressure from him. Zelretch continued. "If I take you to her, with the way she is now, most likely she will not wake up for either of us or if she does, she will lose all self control and become a fallen ancestor." Shiki was at a lose, he want to see Arcueid again, he wish to hold her, spend their life together, but not at that cost.

Zelretch could see the conflict the young man is having, he smiled fondly and thought. 'Yes, His granddaughter will find happiness with this young man, at least for a while.' Zelretch continued. "However, I have a plan that will reunite you with Arcueid and give you the happiness you seek." Shiki looked up with hope in his eyes and said. "I will do anything to be with Arcueid again." At this Zelretch smiled widely and replied. "That's the spirit! But first a story." At this Zelretch reached into his pocket and produce a small red shard, size of a child fist. As Zelretch explain. "You see. I met a interesting group of mages who called themselves the Horadrim..." Zelretch explained his adventure in even greater detail for an hour. "I met this healer at the back of the palace in Lut Gholein, he called himself Healer Jan Itor, during our conversation about prank ideas, his communication stone activated and said 'Hey Turk, I'm at the front of the palace next to the food stall, where are you?' at this Healer Jan Itor excused himself gone to a nearby fruit stall, paid the merchant for a melon and threw it over the palace, six seconds later, a sound of impact and scream was heard from the communication stone. Saying. 'Man down, Man down', and Jan Itor said to me 'Still got it.' I swear to you that man was after my own heart." Shiki have a vacant expression on his face, he was thinking. 'Thank all creation, Arcueid is nothing like her grandfather.' Shiki snapped out of his stupor and said. "Zelretch sir, I don't mean to be rude, but can you tell me what you are planning to do?" Zelretch smiled at him and explained. "I am going to seal your soul and Arcueid soul into the soul stone, I have found a method to bring Arcueid back to full health and I want you to be there with her when this happens." Shiki was shocked and said. "Thank you." Zelretch looked to Shiki. "Shiki-San, it is I who should thank you, you gave Arcueid happiness, a reason to live and to dream." Zelretch walked up to Shiki and said. "Are you ready?" With a look of determination. Shiki replied. "Yes." Zelretch activated the soul stone, Taking Shiki Tohno soul into the soul stone.

* * *

Third of December, 2009

Nasuverse Millennium castle Brunestud

Within the heart of castle Brunestud sits a white marble throne, upon this throne, Arcueid Brunestud sits, chains wrap around her body, anchoring themselves onto various parts of the throne room. Arcueid sleeps, a deep sleep she would never awaken from, dreaming of her love Shiki, the days they spend at the cinema, the amusement park, the beach. Every day was a happy dream for her, as she would always dream of her love.

Zelretch stood before the throne, watching over his surrogate granddaughter, remembering that fateful day eight hundred years ago. The day when he and Caubac Alcatraz first met the White Princess of the True Ancestor. He remember the conversation he had with her like it was yesterday.

-Flash back start-

He found the white princess on a field of white flowers, It was midsummer night under a beautiful full moon, A gentle wind blew towards him, carrying the the white flower petals, making a enchanting theme, A young girl looked no more then ten years old with long blond hair, skin as white as the flowers around them, eyes red as ruby. He smiled and said to her. "This is why life is interesting." The princess look at him with interest before saying. "Why are you smiling? No one in the castle ever smile." he replied. "People smile when they enjoy their own lives." The princess have a confused look, showing she didn't understand. With some confusion in her voice she asked. "What is enjoyable? When will I understand?" He smiled sadly at her. "Its fifty-fifty that you will come to that realization, you will live a long life, so you will have many opportunities." He looked into her eyes then continued. "Understanding is something gained by chance, like walking along a road and tripping over a rock, and once something is understood, it is no longer anything special." The princess only look even more confused by what he said. He smiled and said. "One day, you will notice that life is fun just being awake."

-Flash back end-

Zelretch look Sadly at the sleeping Arcueid, for the few time in his long life, Zelretch feels truly old. "It's not right. You have found what you are looking for, after eight hundred years of waiting. You deserve better then this. This endless sleep is not for you, Arcueid. The one you love, looked for you for the past two years, he even willing to bet his own life to be with you again." Arcueid did not stir from her deep slumber. Zelretch let out a long sigh. "Arcueid, I am almost certain you will come to hate me for this, maybe even kill me, if you knew the full extent of this plan, which I am sure you will find out in the end, but this foolish old man only wish is for you to be happy. Please forgive me." Zelretch took out the soul stone, activating it, taking the soul of one Arcueid Brunestud into the soul stone. Arcueid body turn to mote of light and dispersed into the castle. Zelretch soon left castle Brunestud via second magic, the castle fell soon after he left.

Zelretch return to his office in the Clock Tower. Brought out a crystal mirror, through the mirror he can see Tsukiko Potter hiding in the local town library. Zelretch with a grim and determine look, said to himself. "Now, for the next part of this plan." Zelretch left his office via the second magic, heading towards the local library of Little Whinging.

**AN: The next chapter might take a while before release, I decided to write a list of plan for this story, writing from my head will be very unreliable. I will produce the next chapter as soon as I can. If you have any suggestion, please leave me a review or send me a PM, I will reply to them as long as its not a request for spoilers.**

**Until Next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukiko Chronicle**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting of souls**

******AN: I do not own Harry potter, Type-moon or anything that's worth ALOT of money. This is non profit and purely for fun.** This Chapter took me quite a while. Almost 12000 words. I hope you readers will enjoy this chapter. I will do my best to produce readable material for your enjoyment.

Second of October, 1986

Little Whinging local Library

It was a cloudy afternoon, inside Little Whinging library a young girl no more than six years old sat in the furthest darkest corner of the library. The girl has short messy black hair, with a strange scar above her right eyebrow, wears a white shirt, with long sleeve pink jumpers and mid length light brown skirt going to her knees, on first appearance, one would see a normal and beautiful child reading a book, but if one were to look closer, they would have noticed the vacant expression and soulless green eyes.

The young girl lives with her aunt Petunia Dursley, her cousin Dudley Dursley and her uncle Vernon Dursley. Both her aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley are out shopping, she would have been left alone with her uncle Vernon, if she have not sneaked out of the house soon after. The girl is very afraid of her uncle, while her aunt and cousin throw abuse at her, sometime even hitting her. It was her uncle that scared her the most. His eyes are always filled with something every time he looked at her, he always buys her new cloth, made sure she fed properly, but the look in his eyes always seems to want something from her, something that will break her completely. While the girl is deep in thought and her current book, she never noticed an old man sitting next to her. It's only when the old man closed his book and walked towards the entrance of the library did she notice him and the red stone shard he left behind.

The girl thinks the old man forgotten to take the pretty red shard said to him in a small, shy voice, "Sir, you left your red stone." The old man just kept walking. The girl picked up the stone and about to run towards the old man to return the item he left behind, It was then she felt something strange with the hand that was holding the stone. She opened her hand and discover the red shard 'sinking' into her hand, it was then she felt pain exploding from her chest and spread outwards, in her delirious state of endless pain, she never realized she was screaming, the last thing she saw before unconsciousness was the blurry image of the old man half turn his head towards her and smiled at her.

* * *

She does not know how much time has passed since she fallen unconscious, when she woke up, she found herself in a strange place, as far as her eyes could see was a barren desert, with monolithic gears in the sky and infinite numbers of swords litter the ground like grave markers. As she looked on in awe, she noticed the sky was in an eternal sunset with many clouds moving slowly in the sky, casting soft shadows across the strange world. For the first time in her life, she found beauty in this breathtaking landscape. As the girl took in the landscape, she noticed a movement coming towards her, the girl looked around her, found the biggest blade she sees and hid herself, the girl hid behind a massive blade that seem to be made of rock, as she quietly observe the strange situation that was unfolding before her, the man she saw earlier was soon joined by two other women.

Shirou Emiya are confused, one moment he was with Zelretch when he use the soul stone and next he is within his reality marble, Unlimited Blade Works. Shirou could tell something was off with Unlimited Blade Works, it almost felt like something extra was added into his reality marble, but before he could further contemplate on this, he was soon joined by Rin Tohsaka and Saber. Shirou noticed their wide eyes and slacked jaw expression, he said the first thing that came to his mind. "Hi." Shirou soon found out that might have been the worst thing to say as Rin slugged him right across his jaw and knocking him down. This was when Shirou discovers the extra addition. He can feel within his mind scape, he can feel the wind, the hard ground, breath the air, feel all five of his senses and of-course that VERY painful punch Rin gave him to his jaw. As Shirou stood up and try to recover from the daze of that punch, Saber went right in front of Shirou and send an uppercut straight into his jaw while wearing her metal gauntlet, Shirou was sent five feet into the air and landed on his ass. Dazed, confused and more than a little frustrated, Shirou continued. "It's good to see you too, Saber." When Shirou looked up, he was not expecting to see both Rin and Saber have tears in their eyes. Angry, YES. Tearful, NO. Shirou was left speechless.

After Arturia punched Shirou. All the pain, sorrow, frustration and anger just boiled over. The stupid asshole, been dead for two years and all he has to say to them was 'Hi.' She thought she had lost him for good. For two long years she had mourned for his death, so have Arturia. Rin with tears in her eyes. "Shirou, do you have ANY idea what you put me and Arturia through, we MOURNED for you for two years. For two years we cried for you, for two years, I felt dead inside because of you." At this Rin knelt on the floor and cried. "When we finally met again, all you said was 'Hi?'." As Rin sniffle, Arturia knelt beside Rin and hugged her, rubbing her back with one hand and whisper soothing words to her ear. Rin whimpered and said in such a low voice, even Shirou have problem hearing them. "He doesn't know, he doesn't know."

Shirou was completely stumped, he knows how to deal with Rin when she is angry, but never like this, of all the years he has know her, this was only the second time for Shirou to see Rin this upset, this broken up. The first time when Shirou saw Rin this upset was when Sakura, his kohai committed suicide. Shirou moved to comfort Rin, But Saber stopped him with a glare. Saber said to him. "Shirou, NOW is not a good time, so stay back." Shirou was confused and said. "Didn't Zelretch tell you two I was sealed in the soul stone he made?" At this Saber looked at him in sheer amazement and said. "You trusted Zelretch to tell us something that important? Have you lost your mind as well as your senses, SHIROU EMIYA?!" on reflection Shirou realized his mistake, and because of this Rin and Saber have suffered greatly for two years. But before he could say anything else, he felt a presence behind Heracles sword, with a simple command, the sword broke up and revealed a six year old girl hiding behind the sword.

To the girl, the man dressed rather strangely, Black under clothing with curving lines of silver, black and grey trousers, boots that have metal covering, he is also wearing a red cloak that seems to separate at his waist, making the cloak a two piece clothing. He has white hair, dark skin, silver grey eyes and extremely tall. The two women that came after him. The girl noticed one of them are wearing armour, silver breast plate with two silver triple segmented armour plate running down on either side of her hip, she also has silver metal gloves that cover her entire forearm, silver armour boots that goes all the way up to her knees. Beneath those armour she is wearing some sort of blue dress. The young woman has golden hair, she tied into a bun, beautiful pale green eyes like jade stone, for some reason the girl compares this blond hair young woman to a noble knight, one that slay dragon and save the princess, she wonders, if this knight had come to save her from the Dursley. The other woman dresses in a red turtle-neck shirt with a white cross in front of her shirt, a short black skirt that only barely cover upper half of her thigh, black long socks that reach all the way to the middle of her thighs and wears a traditional leather shoe. She has brown wavy hair that is styled into twin pony tail with black ribbons on either side of her head, she has light blue eyes and sharp features, To the girl, she seems like a business woman that can run her own company or a very strict teacher. The following event that happens when they met confused the girl greatly. Why did the two women hit the man? Why are the two women crying? Why are the two women shouting at the man? Was the red cloak man a bad person? As the girl was thinking about those questions, she realized too late, the blade she is hiding behind have vanished into thin air.

Shirou watched as the young girl looked dazed, then realized her cover is gone, she looked at them, looked left then right, then run to the next blade and tried to hide behind a double handed broad sword. Shirou approached the young girl with a gentle smile on his face. The girl tried to hid as much of herself as she can. Shirou decided to start off with an introduction. "Hey, my name is Shirou Emiya, can you tell me how you got here?" The girl looked at him with a vacant expression, one that slightly disturbed Shirou. The young girl shrunk further behind the sword and replied softly. "Don't want to." Shirou sweat drop at this and asked. "Umm, why not?" The young girl said to him. "You made two girls cry, so your a bad man, I don't want to tell you anything." For the few times in Shirou life, he felt utter despair. A six year old girl just called him a bad man, and its all true, he did make Saber and Rin cry.

As Shirou curled up into a ball in despair. Arturia approach the girl while supporting Rin. Arturia decided to introduce herself and Rin to the young girl. "Hello young one, My name is Arturia Pendragon, this is my friend Rin Tohsaka, would you mind telling me your name?" The young girl looked up at her and said in a emotionless dead voice. "I don't have a name. My uncle, aunt and cousin calls me freak. They said my real parents don't love me, so they didn't give me a name." Arturia winced at what the girl said, she looked over to Rin and saw her turn white as a ghost.

When the young girl answered Arturia question, Rin could not help but see a superimposed image of this girl with her sister Sakura, when she was six years old, the same emotionless eyes, the same withdrawn empty expression. This girl look nothing like Sakura, all they have in common is her expression and the way she dress, but this was enough to drag up unpleasant memory, as Rin though back to the day when she received news of her sister suicide.

_Seventh of June, 2003_

_Nasuverse Clock Tower_

_It was the start of a working day for Rin, learning second magic from Zelretch and refining her jewel craft in her work shop, before starting her day, Rin headed to the reception to collect her mails. When a staff member of the clock tower intercepted her. "Miss Tohsaka, may I have a moment of your time?" Rin stopped and look at the man, by the way he dress, he must handle all the paperwork and delivery in the clock tower. Rin replied. "Yes, how can I help you?" The man looked uncomfortable and said. "Miss Tohsaka, there is no easy way to say this, Miss Sakura Matou passed away this morning, they said it was suicide, you have my condolence." Rin felt weak in her legs, it took all her effort not falling down. The man continue. "I have the key to Miss Sakura Matou personal effects, her will stated that you are to inherit everything she has." The man gave the keys to Rin._

_Over the next few days, Rin poured over the journal Sakura kept. In a fit of anger, Rin threw her tea cup against the wall of her work shop, she pick up her chair, smashed it against work bench, as she proceeded to demolishing her work shop. Breaking many instrument, whether it was instinct or magus training, Rin manage to avoid destroying priceless research. Rin sat down into the corner of her workshop and cried. The journal Sakura kept described her time with the Matou since age six. The inhumane training, the neglect, the torture and most of all the crest worms, Rin thought to herself, what kind of sick fuck would stick those things into a six year old girl. Then she read the entry in the fifth holy grail war, how she was used to summon rider, how Zouken Matou order Shinji to rape her sister, but the hair that broke the camels back was not from Sakura journal, It was from her father research into the Matou families, to her shock, she found research document into crest worms, long before the fourth holy grail war, the document was made by her father. The old fuck knew all along what he was sending Sakura into. Rin idolised her father, this revelation was what drove her over the edge. Later that day Rin was found by Arturia and Shirou, it was thanks to them, that she was able to pull herself together again, she told them what had happened to Sakura, they were shocked and offer their support to her, even willing to ask Zelretch to give Rin a few days off, Zelretch agreed to let Rin have some days off, told her to put her house in order and tie up lose ends._

_Eleventh of June, 2003_

_Fuyuki City hospital_

_Rin Tohsaka stood over the comatose Shinji Matou. "If I had known what you did to Sakura, I never would have saved you." As Rin said this, she pulled the plug from Shinji Matou life support machine. She placed a bounded field over Shinji room and over herself. Shinji Matou will be long dead before anyone could reach him. As Rin make her exit and return to the Clock Tower in London._

The thought of the young girl before her suffering the same fate as her sister Sakura, sickens her. Rin was determined there and then, she will help this girl escape her uncle and aunt, Rin will not let this child become a second Sakura Matou, not if she can help it. Rin quickly gather herself and kneel down in front of the girl, putting her on eye level with the girl, as Rin look into her eyes and said. "Well, that won't do, we cant just call you 'girl' or 'hey you'." Rin took a moment to look deeper into her eyes. "And we will NEVER call you freak." At this Rin noticed the girl eyes widen a little before returning to her almost expressionless gaze. Rin took this as a good sign as she smile softly at her and thought of a good name for her. "Until we find your real name. We will call you Taiga-chan. OK?" The girl nodded in reply, Rin noticed more then a little life is returning to the girl.

Shirou Emiya are still in a state of self loathing, muttering. "The girl is right, I'm a bad man. I'm a bad man." As Shirou mutter this over and over, he never notice Rin come up behind him and booted him in the back of his head. As Shirou face meets the ground, he heard Rin said to him in an annoyed tone. "How long are you going to sit there and mope? Get moving, this is your reality marble, so you should know where to go next." Shirou gather himself and pick his face of the floor. As he replied. "Well, we are all souls here. I assume Zelretch also used the soul stone on you and Saber?" Rin just nodded at him in reply. Shirou then look to Taiga-chan. "So the question is, how did Taiga-chan get here?" But instead of replying to Shirou question. Taiga-chan run behind Saber and hid herself from Shirou. As Shirou once again found himself in an state of despair.

Rin Tohsaka find the situation before her VERY amusing, who would have thought, little girl would be Shirou weakness. As Rin mused over this, she approached Taiga-chan and said. "its ok Taiga-chan, you don't have to be afraid, you didn't do anything wrong, you can tell me and Arturia how you got here." Rin left Shirou name out on purpose as she met Shirou eyes and gave him one of the coldest smile she has, reminding him. 'This is FAR from over.' Taiga looked up into Rin eyes and told her how she was hiding from her uncle, when her aunty and cousin is out shopping. How she met an old man who left a pretty red shard, and try to return the stone to him, only to find the stone 'sinking' into her hand. Taiga description of how her uncle try to be alone with her have raised alarm bells, to Rin it was all the sign of grooming, good thing Taiga seem to have unnaturally sharp instinct to stay away from her uncle, Rin dread to think what might happen, if this Vernon person got the chance to be alone with Taiga. Then there is Zelretch, what in the Roots name was he thinking when he gave the soul stone to Taiga? And from the description of her pain, when the soul stone 'sink' into her hand, sound very similar to a person having all their magic circuits open in one go. Rin cannot be sure of anything, she will need detail analysis and testing to determine what's really going on.

Shirou Emiya came out of his self loathing, when he heard Taiga story on how she acquired the soul stone. Many things in Taiga story concern him greatly, he also knew Zelretch never does anything without a purpose, serious or not, Shirou is betting on the serious side this time. Shirou looked over to Saber to see how she is holding up, as expected, Saber is barely able to hold in her anger. Shirou knew Saber is keeping quite for Taiga sake, her words might scare the already fragile girl. Shirou closed his eyes and focus on his mind scape to see if there is any changes, during his search, Shirou discovered his mind is no long just his, a foreign element is at the centre of his Unlimited Blade Works, as he came out of his meditation, he called out to the two women and one girl. "Rin, Saber, Taiga-chan. There is something different at the centre of this mind scape, we might find what we are looking for there." As Shirou head towards the centre of Unlimited Blade Works, Saber, Rin and Taiga follow after him, Taiga clinging to Rin the whole time and putting as much distance and obstacle between herself and Shirou. Shirou could only sigh at this, guess he made a poor impression on Taiga, As he was thinking this, Shirou spotted a person in the distance.

Arcueid Brunestud was confused, one moment she was dreaming of a volleyball competition on the beach, with Shiki as the main prize, and now she at the middle of a barren desert with infinite swords as grave markers, the massive gears in the sky and the eternal sunset makes it somewhat enchanting, but hardly romantic. Arcueid knew she was no longer in her dream, since Shiki is not here with her, she also no longer feel her blood impulse and the presence of The Millennium Castle, there is only one explanation she could think off that make any sense at all. Zelretch, as she ponder what it all means, she spotted a man with white hair, tan skin, wearing black and red armour. She could sense a battle hardened spirit within the man, he is like a drawn sword. The blond hair young woman beside him are even more impressive, wearing a silver and blue armour, she gives off a noble air that are rare even within the clock tower. Then she spotted the other woman, A brown hair woman with twin pony tail tied with black ribbon, wearing a red turtle-neck shirt, black mini skirt and over the knee black socks. Arcueid seen her before, she is Zelretch latest apprentice! Judging by her ashen face, she recognise Arcueid, which can be both good and bad. She watch as the ashen girl run behind the blond hair woman, putting the white hair man and the blond hair woman between them, yes, definitely leaning towards bad. Its only then did Arcueid notice a very young girl with short black hair, with a strange scar above her right eyebrow, wears a white shirt, with long sleeve pink jumpers and mid length light brown skirt going to her knee, Arcueid can see sadness in the girl eyes, she can tell the girl have build a wall around herself. The girl looked at her for a moment before dashing behind Zelretch apprentice, imitating her. Arcueid let out a little laugh at that and approach the strange group.

Rin Tohsaka is having a VERY BAD day, on top of finding Shirou alive and clueless as always, met a young six year old girl that somehow drag out the memory of her younger sister who committed suicide and now she met a person that scares the living day lights out of her, The White Princess of the True Ancestor, Arcueid Brunestud. It's official, her day cannot possibly get any worse. This is when Arcueid Brunestud approached them with a smile on her face, Shirou and Arturia tensed up, ready to fight at a moment notice. That's when she realized Taiga is not behind her, looking around, to Rin horror, Taiga is standing in front of the True Ancestor.

Taiga looked at the young woman approaching Miss Rin, Miss Arturia and the bad man. She have shoulder length blond hair, red eyes, she wear a white jumper, purple long skirt and black long boots. But what got her attention the most, was how happy she is, joy and happiness rolls off her like waves. Taiga looked at Rin, Arturia and the bad man, notice they are afraid of this person. Taiga was confused, so she went up to the short blond hair woman and asked her. "Miss, why are they afraid of you?" Taiga pointed at the trio as she said this.

Arcueid was impressed, when this little girl just walked up to her and asked her why her three companions are afraid of her. Arcueid decided to ask a question of her own. "They are afraid of me because of what I am, because of my reputation." Arcueid looked into the young girls green eyes and continue. "So, little one, why aren't you afraid of me?" The young girl tilted her head to the side, looked confused and replied. "You seem so happy and nice, so I was confused why they would be afraid of you?" Arcueid was not expecting that answer. Even though the girl seem to have lost her emotion, much like her until she met Shiki, the young girl was being truthful to her. Arcueid smiled happily at the little girl and decided to introduce herself. "I am Arcueid Brunestud, White Princess of the True Ancestor. True Ancestor is a powerful race of vampire." The little girls eyes widen at this, Arcueid smiled sadly thinking the little girl is afraid of her, until the little girl said. "Miss Arcueid, does that mean you SPARKLE under the sun?" Arcueid face plant the floor. She was NOT expecting that. Picking herself up, Arcueid asked. "Little one, why do you think vampire 'sparkle' in the day light?" the little girl looked up for a moment, one finger pointing at her own chin, in a thinking pose she answers. "It was from a series called the Twilight Saga, the cover on the book was strange, it has no author name, just the publishing company call Zelretch Inc."

Arcueid decided there and then, that if she ever meet Zelretch again, she is going to break his nose. Arcueid looked at the slightly happy girl and said. "Sorry little one, I don't 'sparkle' under the sun." The little girl looked crestfallen at that, Arcueid started to feel guilty for shattering the girls expectation and decided to cheer her up, she summon seven small white orbs of light, soft white light like miniature moons orbit the little girl. Arcueid smiled and continued. "But I can do some pretty cool magic tricks like those." Arcueid saw the girl eyes lights up with wonder and happiness, Arcueid felt happy just being able to cheer up the little girl. She realized, she never asked her name or that of her three companions. "So little one, what's your name and those three that are with you?" The little girl looked to the floor and said. "Before I met Miss Rin, I don't have a name, until they find my real name, Miss Rin named me Taiga-chan." Arcueid realized Taiga was becoming uncomfortable and agitated, she wonder what the little girl have been through to become like this in her short life. Arcueid can see the girl perked up soon after and said to her. "Miss Rin is the woman in red, Miss Arturia is the blond hair woman and the white hair man is a bad man." Arcueid narrow her eyes at the white hair man and asked. "Taiga-chan, why is the white hair man a 'Bad man'." Taiga replied. "The Bad man made Miss Rin and Arturia cry." Arcueid laughed and looked to the three shell shock companions of this amusing and interesting little girl..

Shirou was confused, when he saw Taiga standing in front of the True Ancestor, he formulated a dozen plans to save the little girl. Shirou heard the reputation of the White Princess of the True Ancestor Arcueid Brunestud, the chance of beating her without casualty is low, VERY low, and now that chance seem to have reduced to nil. Just as Shirou ready to dash in and save Taiga. He heard Taiga ask Arcueid Brunestud if she 'sparkle' under the sun and witness the True Ancestor face plant the floor, Shirou higher brain function stopped, is he dreaming? Did Taiga just ask a True Ancestor if she 'sparkle' under the sun? Did the True Ancestor face plant the floor? And now the True Ancestor is trying to cheer Taiga up? Shirou turn to Rin and asked. "Rin, you seeing what I am seeing? Am I dreaming?" Rin looked over to Shirou and slapped him right across his face, Shirou responded with "OWWW, what was that for?" Rin just said. "No, your not dreaming and you still deserve plenty more of those." Just as Shirou look over to Arcueid and Taiga. Shirou heard Taiga said. "The Bad man made Miss Rin and Arturia cry." Shirou winced at this, he REALLY did make a bad impression on Taiga and he has no idea how to make it up to her. Shirou decided this must be the fault of one counter guardian with too much time on his hand.

Rin Tohsaka are both confused and very afraid, confused at the interaction between Taiga and Arcueid Brunestud. Afraid, because of the reputation of the said True Ancestor. The said True Ancestor approach them with Taiga leading her. Rin have to muster all her self control not to hide herself behind Arturia again. Arcueid said to her. "Miss Rin Tohsaka if I am correct, the last time we met, you were handing in your assignment to the old man. How is he anyway? since I consider my current predicament involve him somehow." Rin winced at this, she might as well fill her in and tell the truth. "Miss Arcueid, I thinks its best if I start from the beginning." Rin told Arcueid about her hunt of a sealing designate, almost dying after being cursed, Zelretch appearing before her and Arturia, Zelretch half hour explanation of how he came across the soul stone, Rin left most of those tales out, since they have no relation at all to the soul stone itself. How she came across the little girl and how Zelretch implanted the stone into the little girl. Arcueid face palmed and said. "At least you guys got a explanation, for me, one moment I was dreaming in Castle Brunestud and next I am here in this weird place, I though I was still dreaming." As Arcueid looked into Rin eye and said. "You left out some details, care to explain why Taiga called him a Bad Man?" Rin try not to flinch when Arcueid pointed at Shirou. Even thought this is a personal matter, Rin decided they cannot afford to deceive or refuse to answer Arcueid, their live could very well be on the line. Rin told Arcueid about how Shirou died, how she and Arturia mourn for his death for two years and later their encounter in this mind scape.

Arcueid Brunestud would never admit this to anyone, she is a VERY romantic person, this side of her came to be when she met Shiki and two years of dreaming about Shiki have only made her into a more passionate and romantic sort of person, not that anyone needs to know this detail, if it gets out, her reputation is done for. As Rin told her about the grief Shirou have caused her and finish with their less then ideal reunion. Arcueid gave Shirou one of her coldest glare and said. "Taiga-chan is right. You are a 'Bad Man'." Arcueid watch as Shirou curled up into a ball with an aura of depression over his head. Arcueid saw another person approaching them in the distance, as the person got closer. Arcueid felt tears stream down her face.

Shiki Tohno found himself on a strange desert filled with swords, those swords are like grave marks upon the landscape, he cannot help but notice many of the beautifully crafted sword he came across, he also notice the sky, strange massive gears, eternal sunset. Shiki find the whole scene awe inspiring. As Shiki admire the scene before him, he spotted a group of people moving, he approached them, only to see one blurry figure running towards him. As she got closer, Shiki felt tears welt up, his heart skipped a beat, he recognise her sun kissed blond hair, her ruby red eye, the unbridled joyous smile, she is as beautiful as the day he remember her, only this time even more so as her true smile only made her more beautiful. Before Shiki realized, he was running towards Arcueid. He could hear Arcueid shouting his name as she embraced him. "Shiki, it's really you. It's not a dream, your really here." Shiki held Arcueid in a tight embrace, afraid of letting her go, afraid of losing her as he said to Arcueid in joy and happiness. "I love you Arcueid, I love you so much, please don't leave me again." Arcueid responded by pushing Shiki down onto the floor, kissed him deeply and passionately. Shiki return her kiss with equal passion and hunger.

Both Shiki and Arcueid stayed like this for almost a minute, before Shiki noticed a six year old girl looking at them with curiosity in her eye, he also noticed three other people looking at them with disbelief and shock. Shiki took note the young girl dress very modestly, she wears a white shirt, pink jumper, light brown skirt. The young girl has short black hair that seem a little messy and a strange lightning bolt scar above her right eyebrow. Shiki attention turned to the white hair man behind the young girl, the red and black armour the man wear is most unusual, and the way he move, mark him as a seasoned fighter whose experience might greatly exceed his own, the man is very tall, standing at six feet one inch. He also notice the golden hair girl next to him, wearing blue and silver armour, very short, around five feet tall. But despite her short stature, Shiki feel nothing but respect for this blond woman, her stance tells him, she is a seasoned fighter, even more so than the white hair man. She also seems to give off an aura of leadership and charisma. The girl with brown wavy hair tied into two pony tails, dress in a red long sleeve shirt and black mini skirt, she give off a serious and refine attitude, remind Shiki of Ciel senpai.

As Shiki examine the three, helping himself and Arcueid up from the floor, Shirou, Rin and Arturia all have one unifying thought, The young man before them have black short hair, wears a large round glasses, a kind looking person wearing a blue high school uniform, he is a very ordinary looking person. Both Arturia and Shirou notice the new arrival trained in combat, not a long time, but trained non the less.

Rin Tohsaka are both confused and baffled by what she sees before her. How did this Shiki guy tame a True Ancestor. How did he make a True Ancestor fall in love with him. As Rin was thinking up more bewildering scenario. Shiki Tohno greeted her. "Hello, My name is Shiki Tohno, may I have your name, Miss?" Rin came out of her thoughts and replied. "Ahh yes, how rude of me. I am Rin Tohsaka, the woman next to me is Arturia Pendragon, the little girl there is Taiga and the man here is 'Bad Man' Shirou Emiya." Rin saw Shiki raised his eye brows at Shirou, as Arturia and Arcueid trying to hold in their laughter. Shirou looks like he was on the verge of tears.

Shiki nudged Arcueid and asked. "Why did they introduce him as 'Bad Man' Shirou Emiya?" Arcueid holding in her laughter and said. "I will explain later, Shiki. Also I might change my mind about breaking Zelretch nose when I meet him next time, since I assume he brought you here." Shiki nodded with a slight confusion at that statement. Shiki notice the young six year old girl looking at him and Arcueid with an expression of curiosity. Before Shiki can introduce himself, Taiga cut him off and ask him excitingly. "Mr Shiki are you and Miss Arcueid boy friend and girl friend? In this book I read, what you did is a French kiss."At this a book materialized from nowhere into Taiga hand, without thinking Taiga showed them a picture of a French kiss along with a diagram of tongue movement and continued. "It's also called a deep kiss, it said in the book, only couple who love each other very much do this." Both Shiki and Arcueid turned red at seeing the young girl showing them the book on kissing. They did not even notice Taiga literally materialize the book from nowhere.

Rin Tohsaka paid special attention to what Taiga have done. Materialize items in a mind scape is nothing unusual, all of them can do the same, as long as they are familiar with the item in question, like everyday object or item they deal with on the regular basis or have detail knowledge of the item in question. What really stands out for Taiga in this case is the detail of the book she pulled out. Rin decided to test Taiga, to see the full extent of the suspected ability she might have. "Taiga-chan, earlier you said that you have read books called the Twilight Saga, can you materialize those books for me?" Taiga looked unsure for a moment and seem a little afraid at what she has just done, Rin remember the treatment Taiga suffered at her suppose relative and quickly added with a gentle smile. "Its okay, Taiga-chan, what you did is not weird, see I can do the same." At this Rin materialize a small perfectly cut topaz for Taiga. Taiga stared wide eye at the beautiful gem stone. Rin continue. "In this mind scape, everyone can create what they are most familiar with, I am sure later on we can show you some really interesting things, so please, don't be afraid of us. We won't treat you like the Dursley." Rin said the last part with some venom. Taiga nodded at her and materialize four books, all parts of the Twilight Saga.

Rin Tohsaka read through the pages at a fast pace and confirm her suspicion, only one more test to confirm it fully. "Taiga-chan, in the library, there is a guest registration form, did you put your name into one of them?" Taiga nodded at Rin. "Can you materialize that for me as well?" Taiga did as Rin ask and gave her the form. At this point, everyone was curious at what Rin was doing. Arcueid was the first to ask. "Rin-san, what are you doing?" Rin decided it would be quicker to show them. Rin materialize two books, one book is technical books on gem stone. The other book is Northern Lights by Philip Pullman. Rin said to them. "Read those two books and tell me what's missing." The group read the technical gem book and saw nothing wrong with it, but when they turn the pages in the Northern Lights book, they discover a lot of words and sentence are blurred out. Shiki said what everyone has on their mind. "Rin-san, a lot of things are missing from this novel, why is that?" Rin replied. "Because that's all I can remember, Shiki-san."

Rin move into lecture mode number one as she materialize a chair to sit on and continued. "Because the human mind can only remember what the person deems most important, for me the gem book is linked to my research, so I remember all the details in the book, while the novel is something I read to pass the time. Best for that novel is I remember the author, title and cover. The detail inside is something I only have a passing interest in. Magus training include a second nature in remembering important details that are related to our research. But in Taiga-chan case." Rin paused and smiled fondly at Taiga as she look into the girl green eyes. "Taiga-chan remember everything she sees with crystal clarity. The Twilight Saga have no blurred parts, and I ask for the library registration form, knowing she will only pay brief attention to it, and see for yourself." Rin handed the form to Arcueid. They all looked at the form and discover there was no blur or detail left out on the paper. Arcueid looked confused, so does most of them except Shirou.

Rin decided to fill them in. "Taiga-chan here have a rare ability called Eidetic memory, between two to ten percent of one to six year old have this ability, however after six year old, this ability start to disappear, main reason for that is due to growing vocal skill in children. What made Taiga-chan stand out, she has fully developed vocal skills and still retains the full use of Eidetic memory, as showned in those books and that library form." At this Rin Tohsaka knee down in front of Taiga, bring her to eye level with the young girl, she smiled gently and said. "Taiga-chan, you have a rare gift and I know you can become a very special magus, since for some reason Zelretch chose you to have the soul stone. If you want, how would you like to be adopted into the Tohsaka family?" Taiga eyes widen and tears form in her eyes. Before Rin could continue, Arcueid snatched Taiga from behind and said to Rin. "Rin-san, it's not fair, you hogging Taiga-chan all to yourself, I am going to have Taiga-chan as my daughter and Shiki can be her dad." Arcueid smiled happily as she hung Taiga and gave a couple of spins with taiga still in her arm. Shiki Tohno turned red and look apologetic to Rin, Arturia and Shirou.

Taiga is feeling very emotional, is this what happiness feels like? When Miss Rin offer to adopt her into her family, Taiga felt happy. Then Miss Arcueid hugged her and said she wants her to be her daughter to Miss Arcueid and Mr Shiki, being hugged by Miss Arcueid felt very nice, soft, warm and safe. Taiga want to stay like this forever. Is this what it feels like to be wanted, to be loved. If it is, she never want this to end.

Shirou Emiya found the scene before him heart warming, it's good to see little Taiga show emotion like that, shame he has to cut this heart warming scene short as he cough into his hand to get everyone's attention. "Don't mean to interrupt, but we should make a move to the centre of this mind scape, the answer we are looking for might be there." Shirou watch Arcueid put Taiga down and held the little girl hand, as she led her towards Shirou. Arcueid with a bit of mirth said to him. "Well, lead the way, 'Bad Man' Shirou." Shirou slumped at this and knew deep in his heart, this was going to stick from this day on. Shirou lead the group to the centre of the Unlimited Blade Works. They found six statues and a large obsidian obelisk. Each statue faced outwards and form a circle, each statue is made from pure white marble, one for each of them, Shirou paid special attention to Taiga statue, from her right eye brow, a dark web of cracks formed, the area of the crack seem to ooze darkness, Shirou decided this is not a good sign. Just as Shirou ponder what the darkness on Taiga statue could mean, the obsidian obelisk lights up, the obelisk is positioned outside the circle of statues. The obelisk projected an old man with dark brown overcoat with a hood covering top half of his face and wears a Jedi white robe under his coat. Shirou Emiya face palmed along with Shiki Tohno.

The projection continued. "This is a pre recorded projection to give you all some important information. First being." At this the Zelretch projection becomes serious. "Yes, this is a Jedi master uniform I am wearing, I just got back from a star war convention when I made this recording." At this both Shirou and Shiki look extremely annoyed, while the girls looked completely clueless as to what the projection was talking about. "The second important information, is about the child I have placed all of you in. Her name is Tsukiko Potter, she has phenomenal two hundred magic circuits, each able to produce thirty units of prana, making her have the total of six thousand units of prana at her disposal, she is a natural born prodigy." Rin eyes and mouth widen in shock at this news. Arcueid smiled at the newly named Tsukiko-chan, as the girl finally learned her real name. The projection continues. "The young lady also have two origins, one being 'Soul', the other I could not identify. Tsukiko Potter have the power and ability to bring you all back to life, how? I do not know. All I do know is that, she will find a way eventually." Everyone except Tsukiko face palmed at Zelretch irresponsibility.

Rin noticed something odd about what Zelretch said. He could not identify one of Tsukiko origin. Either the old man truly doesn't know or most likely, the old man is holding something back. Rin is betting on the old man holding information back. Zelretch always bet on certainty, he knows almost all outcome and knows almost everything. There is something about Tsukiko he is not sharing. She just doesn't know what it is. Rin looked over to Tsukiko, saw her cried a little and moved closer to Arcueid. Rin thought for a moment if it was a good idea to drag such a young innocent child into the world of magi. The projection continued unabated. "The third important information is the dimension you are all in. The rule of Gaia works differently here. For starter all mysteries do not diminish no matter how many people use it, secondly, the world does not see magecraft or other mysteries as unnatural or hostile, thus all craft and activation of magic circuit will be painless in this world. Even lingering magic or mysteries are slow to dissipate, sometimes even lasting for centuries."

Rin realize Tsukiko is already involved the moment Zelretch chose her, the very least Rin could do is prevent Tsukiko from becoming the worse kind of magi, with her help she would become a magi with moral standards. Rin thought with amusement, some magi she is turning out to be, she is becoming more and more like Shirou, his ideal must be contagious. The projection continues. "The fourth important information is the mind scape you are all in, Since this mind scape also belong to a six year old girl, all swearing and material that is rated over eighteen will be censor and restricted, that mean Rin will not have her three-some reunion until either she is free from the mind scape or when Tsukiko-chan turn eighteen." With that announcement the projection has an evil and amused grin. Rin Tohsaka exploded. "What the 'beep', you old 'beep', you cannot do this to me, I waited two years for this, you old 'beep' 'beep' creep." Both Shirou and Arturia are holding Rin back from charging at the projection, trying to calm her down. While Arcueid and Shiki turn red, they only just realized, they almost did something that no six year old are supposed to know about.

The projection continued after a momentary pause. Letting Rin recover from her rant of murder and mayhem. The projection turned serious. "My last information, there is a foreign soul that will soon attempt to take over Tsukiko-chan, my soul stone may have open an opportunity for a possession. So be on your guard." The projection paused for a moment and said. "Good luck and may the force be with you." Both Shiki and Shirou face planted and both muttered. "He just has to go and ruin it." The projection winked out.

After hearing Zelretch last warning, Shirou closed his eyes and focused on the Unlimited Blade Works, after a moment, he found a dark presence approaching the centre of the mind scape. Shirou opened his eyes and said. "Zelretch is right. I can feel a presence heading towards us from that direction, whoever it is will be here any moment." Shirou pointed in the direction where the entity would come from, everyone turn towards where Shirou is pointing at and saw a dark robe figure heading towards them. The figure wear midnight black robe, pale white skin, no hair, no nose and god forsaken ugly. Shirou is unsure whether to feel sorry for the guy. He stopped a good twenty metres away from the group and spoke loud enough for them to hear. "Tsukiko Potter, The girl who lived." The thing sneered at Tsukiko. "I, Lord Voldemort will now finish what I started five years ago, but first I will show you the true meaning of fear, before making you beg for death." At this the figure turned into a walrus like man.

Arcueid held onto Tsukiko hand, when the creature turn into a walrus like man, Tsukiko was shaking violently, face turn as white as ghost, with tears streaming down her face and fears that no child should possess, Arcueid knew what she have to do. Arcueid hugged the young girl from behind and said to her. "Its okay Tsukiko-chan, I promise you, I won't let him hurt you, with us here, he will never be able to lay a finger on you." Arcueid then focus her attention on the walrus like man, but before she could act, Arturia shouted. "Stand down and leave this spectre to me, my honour as a knight demand that I strike this creature down." Arcueid decided to let it be, she needs to comfort Tsukiko-chan, it seems like her words has some effect. Tsukiko-chan have stopped shaking. Arcueid pull Tsukiko into a tighter embrace and said. "Watch Tsukiko-chan. Watch what we can do and watch as we strike down the monster before you."

Arturia was beyond angry, this thing looked into Tsukiko worse fear and used it to terrorise her. This 'Lord' Voldemort is nothing but a coward. Arturia readied her invisible air and lower her stance, ready to spring the moment Voldemort make his first move.

Voldemort watched the group around Tsukiko Potter, those people and this landscape must be part of the girl occlumency defence, no matter, he will sweep away the pitiful defence of a six year old girl and then he will show her true suffering in the form of her uncle Vernon, then send her broken mind into the deepest and darkest corner of her mind. As he lifted his wand and chanted. "**Avad-**" He never finished his chant, as his wand along with his arm flew away from him, The young blond hair girl was already in range and slashed off his wand arm. Voldemort apparate away from her in the form of black smoke, and not a moment too soon, as Voldemort felt blood trickling down his neck, the wench ALMOST beheaded him. Voldemort saw red and summon a hundred Inferi, Voldemort shouted at them. "Tear her apart, tear them all apart, devour them, but leave the girl to me, I want her to se-" Voldemort stopped when he heard gears turn above him, he looked up and saw the gear turning as if the world he is in, became a living entity. Thousands of black swords rain down on his Inferi .

Shirou aim his Black keys at the undead, making sure he leaves this Voldemort untouched by his weapons, Saber would never let it go, if he killed her target. Shirou almost pitied Lord Voldemort. Shirou smiled and looked over to Tsukiko-chan, the girl is staring at the scene with wide and bewilder eyes, then he heard Voldemort shouted at them. "Is this the best you can do? Inferi cannot be killed with muggle swords." At this Shirou said with a whisper. "**Sacrament. Burn**." Hundreds of Inferi burns to ashes as Shirou activated the command words of the Black keys Sacrament ability.

Voldemort watch as his Inferi army turns to ash. He looked over at the group with unrivalled hatred, using this hate he shouted the words of the spell "**Fiendfyre**" he can cast this spell wandless and he refuses to lose to a six year old girl and her occlumency puppet. A gigantic snake made of fire rush toward Tsukiko.

Shiki Tohno watch as the fire snake head towards them, he look towards Shirou and said. "leave this to me, Emiya-san." Shiki then ruffle Tsukiko hair and said to her. "watch this Tsukiko-chan." Shiki took off his mystic eye killer glasses and run towards the fire snake at top speed. Shiki can see the line of death on the snake and saw the points of death along its side. Shiki took out his knife, before the snake even notice him, Shiki drove the knife into the fire snake points of death.

Voldemort could only laugh and sneer at the pathetic attempt, a muggle knife against his fiendfyre fill with his malice and hatred. It's such a bad joke, he didn't even change course and just send his spell at the girl. That is until the fiendfyre stopped dead on it's track when the knife made contact, as Voldemort watch in fascination and fear, when the giant fiendfyre snake, starts to break apart at the point where the knife made contact. Voldemort could only watch with complete shock, its only then he realized something was VERY wrong, this land scape filled with swords, those people he never seen in the girl memory. Voldemort is broke out of his thought when he heard a shout from the brown hair woman with twin pig tails. "Arturia, finish him." Voldemort felt a burst of power coming from the blond hair girl, in her hands, the invisible swords unravel to reveal a beautifully crafted golden sword that would put the gryffindor sword to shame. Voldemort notice golden motes of light rising off the ground around them and heading towards the blond hair girl.

As she lift the sword, pointing it skywards, golden light increase in intensity as it glows ever brighter from the sword, the intensity was bright as the sun itself, white glowing feather snow down around the girl, the golden motes of light rushed toward and circle her. Voldemort felt impending doom, He truly fears what is going to happen next, he fear this power he could not understand. Voldemort apparate away from her before she could bring that power down on him. As Voldemort came out of his apparate, he soon realized he didn't move from where he was, that when he notice the pig tail girl hand out stretched and pointing a clear colour jewel at him. By the time he realizes his mistake, he heard the golden hair girl shouted "EXCALIBUR". A massive pillar of golden light rushed toward Voldemort, the last thought of Voldemort in the form of Vernon Dursley whispered out. "Impossible." Voldemort was caught in a golden light and erased from existence. All that remains of this soul fragment of Voldemort is a pile of broken dark crystals floating in Unlimited Blade Works.

Tsukiko Potter watch in wonder as the golden light blasted skywards, parting the clouds, banishing the darkness as well as her fears. Tsukiko remember the words Arturia shouted when she used her golden sword, she called it Excalibur. This blond hair woman is none other than King Arthur. No books could prepare Tsukiko for the fact that King Arthur is actually a woman named Arturia Pendragon, no book can prepare her as she realize how beautiful she is at that moment, bathed in white feather and golden mote of lights with Excalibur in her hand.

Shirou watched with amusement, when he saw Tsukiko-chan finally figure out Arturia real identity. The young girl looked at Arturia with star struck eyes. Shirou also notices the darkness and crack on Tsukiko statue have completely vanished, Shirou smiled at this. He and the other were able to save this girl from being possessed by that specter. Shirou is truly happy for her.

Arcueid can see little Tsukiko is looking a lot better and said. "See, we won't let anyone hurt you, Tsukiko-chan. Everyone here is super strong and we are going to teach you how to be strong as well." Arcueid smiled at Tsukiko star struck expression. Only then did Arcueid realise Tsukiko is becoming more and more transparent. Within moments, Tsukiko vanished from the Unlimited Blade Works mind scape, much to Arcueid and everyone distress.

* * *

Fifth of October, 1986

Little Winging Hospital

Tsukiko Potter woke up in the middle of the night, she looked over to the wall and saw the clock short hand pointed towards the number two. Tsukiko though to herself, its two in the morning, she looked around the room, she is on a hospital bed with a drip in her left arm. As Tsukiko sat up in her bed, she felt tears drip down onto her hands, she was crying, as she thought of Miss Rin, her promise to adopt her into her family. Miss Arturia, king of the knights. Mr Shiki, who can kill a giant fire snake with a small knife. Miss Arcueid, whom she felt safe and happy with, saying she want her as a daughter. Even Mr Shirou, who she think was scary and make girl cry. Tsukiko miss all of them and said. "I don't want to wake up, I want to be with Miss Rin, Miss Arturia, Miss Arcueid, Mr Shiki and Mr Shirou. I never been so happy before in my life, I just want to be with them." Tsukiko Potter cried into her hands, as her emotion and grief overflows. Then she heard a voice in her mind. "_Took you long enough to stop calling me 'Bad Man'._" Tsukiko head jerked up and said. "Mr Shirou?". Then she heard Shirou said. "_Yes it's me. Tsukiko-chan, we are really moved by what you said earlier, but please don't say such sad things as not wanting to wake up. All of us love you very much._" Tsukiko turned red and stuttered. "You all heard that?"

Shirou replied. "_Yes we did and I have to say that was very cu-_". Tsukiko heard a muffles scream from Shirou and heard Rin took over. "_Quit teasing her, you insensitive idiot. Sorry it took us a while to answer you Tsukiko-chan. We only just figure out the obelisk allow us to talk to you directly when we touch it. But only one at a time_." Tsukiko can feel a pause from Rin and heard. "_Tsukiko-chan, me and Shirou saw all your memory from you statue._" Tsukiko felt her heart drop and though, _are they going to hate me now?_ Rin replied. "_Tsukiko-chan, why would we hate you?_" Tsukiko said. "you heard that?" Rin replied. "_When you think out loud, I can hear you, as long as I touch this obelisk. Tsukiko-chan, what the Dursley did to you is WRONG. You have nothing to apologies for. What me and Shirou worried about is, someone is using mind magic on you. Some one have erased all your memory when you are one and a half years old, and we found traces of compulsion magic that is making you stay with the Dursley._" Tsukiko Potter was shocked to hear magic was already used on her, and used to keep her with her horrible uncle, auntie and cousin. Rin continued. "_Tsukiko-chan, __we are going to help you escape the Dursley, I am going to teach you how to use bounded field, ____structural analysis __and circulate your od to break any tracing spell and any other spells. I'm going to let Shirou teach you structural analysis first, so we know what kind of spells was placed on you._"

Tsukiko Potter listen to Mr Shirou explanation on** S****tructural Analysis **and tried the spell on the bed steel frame, she saw the process of how it was made, how it was brought here and even how many people slept on the bed before her. Tsukiko explained her finding to Shirou and heard him said. "___Tsukiko-chan, that was VERY good on your first try.__" _Shirou paused for a bit then said._ "____Tsukiko-chan, I need to speak to Rin and the other for a bit, keep practising."_

Shirou Emiya was alarmed, Tsukiko should not have got that spell on the first go, he turned to Rin and said. "Tsukiko-chan manage to pull off a full **Structural Analysis **on the bed frame, she was even able to tell how many people slept on it before her." Rin looked alarmed and said. "Shirou, that's impossible." Then Rin have a thoughtful look and said. "Unless her unknown Origin is playing a part, let me try something." Rin went to the Obelisk, touched it and said, "Tsukiko-chan, its Rin here, can you do **Structural Analysis** again for me."

Rin heard Tsukiko tried the spell and heard her say the spell is not working. This confirm Rin hypothesis about the properties of Tsukiko unknown Origin._ "Tsukiko-chan, I am onto something here, I will be right back."_ Rin turn to Shirou and said._ "_It seems Tsukiko-chan can use ability of the person who touches the obelisk, I am not sure if Tsukiko can use all the ability we have, and I don't think we should try, there is too many risk involve for now." Rin thought for a moment and said to Shirou. "Have Tsukiko-chan do a full **Structural Analysis** on herself, then use **Reinforcement **to overload the spell matrix, I know its dangerous, but speed is needed here. With unknown force and enemies, we need to move fast. After those two are done, I will take over and teach her healing magic along with **Bounded Field** and **Memory Manipulation.**" Shirou look grim and nodded, telling Rin he understand the risk and how much it hurt her to risk pain on Tsukiko.

Tsukiko was nervous and waiting to hear from either Miss Rin or Mr Shirou, then she heard Shirou said to her._ "____Tsukiko-chan, use Structural Analysis and picture all the information you get clearly into your mind, the obelisk can link our mind together as long as your thoughts are strong enough and directed at me. Stay calm, picture everything you see and send those information to me.__"_

Tsukiko cleared her mind and picture herself floating in a calm ocean, she perform **Structural Analysis **on her body, flood of information enter her thought, she pictured all the information in forms of books and willed them to Mr Shirou.

Shirou received the information of Tsukiko **Structural Analysis**, he told Tsukiko it might take a while for him to sort through the information and that she should rest before he gets back to her. He was able to materialize them into the mind scape as she pictured them in form of books. He began to sift through the information, ignoring most and locking many away, as he was sure if Arcueid or Arturia was to know the full extent of her abuse at the hands of the Dursley, they would not out live a day when either of those two get free. Shirou thought thankfully that Tsukiko was not sexually abused, that would have been a horrible blow for all of them. Soon Shirou reach the information he was looking for and paled at what he have found out, Shirou thought to himself, what the hell was Zelretch thinking. He have to inform Rin of this finding.

Rin Saw a paled face Shirou approach her, she know that look, its the same look that tells her, she isn't going to like what Shirou have found out. Shirou said with some anxiety. "Rin, Zelretch grafted both Emiya magic crest and Tohsaka magic crest onto Tsukiko-chan." Rin gain a twitch on her right eye brow, and said. "I'm sorry, I MUST have misheard you, did you just say Zelretch, OUR Zelretch grafted both Emiya and Tohsaka magic crest onto Tsukiko-chan?" Rin watched Shirou back away from her in fear and nodded to her, too afraid to speak to her. Rin Anger boiled over as she cursed and swear at Zelretch and anyone who got in her way. Of course all swearing and cursing was still censored within the mind scape, after ten minute of none stop rant. Rin was able to calm down enough to ask Shirou. "How is Tsukiko-chan, is there any side effect, illness or abnormality." Shirou replied. "Everything thing is fine Rin, both magic crest seem to have adapted to her, beside those, I found two other foreign spells, one seem to be tracking, the other compulsion."

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose and thought. 'This is NOT fine, it should have been impossible for Tsukiko to adept to the Tohsaka magic crest since she is not a blood relative, even more impossible to have both Tohsaka crest and Emiya crest, just what is Tsukiko-chan? To be able to use two magic crest from two very different families. I am sure Zelretch have a hand in this, what is he trying to achieve?' Rin look to Shirou and said. "Show me what you found on the tracking spell and compulsion spell." Shirou handed her a open book and showed her the diagram of the spell. Rin looked over the spell, it was a simple matrix that uses Tsukiko own magic as fuel, by overloading the siphoning matrix between the spell itself and its intended target, it will create a cascade effect that will burn out the rest of the spell matrix, its the fastest and simplest way, but also very painful, since the matrix that they are overloading is also closes to Tsukiko. Rin looked at Shirou with a frown and said. "Have Tsukiko-chan overload the siphon matrix here and here for both spells." Rin notice Shirou was looking very unhappy and said to him with a tone of regret. "Its the only way Shirou, we need this done fast. I will be right behind you to help Tsukiko-chan after she breaks the spells."

Tsukiko waited for what must have been an hours, she saw the short hand of the clock pointing to four, she tried to sleep, but she was too nervous. As she fretting in her bed, she hear Mr Shirou. "_Tsukiko-chan, I am going to send you a mental image of the tracing spell and compulsion spell, once you have them in your mind, I need you to flood the area in red with as much od as you can, until the spells break apart._" Mr Shirou paused a bit and said in a worried voice. "_I wont lie to you Tsukiko-chan, this will hurt a lot, but you have to bear with it and must not stop until the spell is broken, Rin is here beside me, she will teach you the healing spell you need, to reduce the pain and injury you might receive._" Tsukiko closed her eyes and calmed herself down. The short lesson she have from Shirou in **S****tructural ****Analysis** and **Reinforcement** told her magecraft is not easy, it also involve hard works and lots of pain. Tsukiko-chan readied herself and said with determination. "Mr Shirou, I am ready."

With that announcement, the diagram of the spells appears in her mind, she flooded the red area of the spell with as much od as possible, the pain was intense, but not as much as the beating she received at the hands of her auntie. Tsukiko focus through the pain, pushing the pain into the back of her mind as she push more od into the spells. In her mind, she can see both spells breaking apart and with a final push, the spells broke to pieces. Tsukiko came out of her trance drenched in sweats, She found blood on both her forearm, she saw the pattern match that of the spells she just broke with **Reinforcement**. Tsukiko heard Rin thoughts._ "____Tsukiko-chan. I am going to teach you basic healing magic, while I am in contact with the obelisk, the magic should work as it is intended. Focus on the surface of you skin where the spells was once located, gently push your od into those area and imagine what the skin cells use to look like before they were damaged. The magic should do the rest, don't worry about muscle damage for now, we need to stop the bleeding and let the rest heal naturally, after this I will teach you ____**Memory Manipulation**____. Once we leave the hospital and found a safe place, I will show you how to set up a ____**Bounded Field**____.__" _

Tsukiko watch in fascination as her skin healed up, she still feel a bit sore, but otherwise there is no pain. Tsukiko found her clothing in the wardrobe. As Tsukiko was getting dress, Tsukiko looked into a mirror and notice the weird scar above her right eye brow is gone, there is not a mark there at all. Miss Rin explained **Memory Manipulation** to her and gave her a crash course in its use. During the explanation a nurse came into Tsukiko room found her not in her bed and dressed ready to go. The nurse was about to berate Tsukiko, until Tsukiko did what Rin taught her, looked into the nurse eyes, Tsukiko channel her prana into the nurse. They didn't break eye contact for almost a minute, as Tsukiko manipulate the nurse memory into believing that Tsukiko was her niece and she need to drive her home. Out of Little Whinging and south into Charlwood where her parents live. Tsukiko made sure the nurse memory are set to forget four hours after the **Memory Manipulation**. When the four hours is up the nurse will not remember Tsukiko or where she herself have been for the past four hours. Tsukiko left the hospital with the nurse, to begin her newly found freedom.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore only just discovered Tsukiko Potter was hospitalized for almost three days. Getting hold of the Dursley have been an chore for him, having to put up with Petunia Dursley complaint about freaks and their magic, at least Vernon Dursley seem eager to have his niece back. The power of family and love will surely bring the much needed light into the magic world. When they arrive at the registration desk at the opening hours, they were lead to the room where Tsukiko Potter is staying, Only to find the room empty, Albus became worried and activated the tracking spell he have placed on Tsukiko Potter, only to have it turn up blank, he could not find Tsukiko Potter. While Albus Dumbledore wonder what could have happened, Petunia Dursley stormed off to find some one that can tell them where her wayward niece are, Vernon followed after his wife. Albus mind race to find a solution to this problem, The Girl Who Lived gone missing while under his care would be a total disaster, if the wizard world were to find out. To get the Wizengamot or the ICW to help him search for Tsukiko Potter, will mean he need to disclose the sealed Potter will. If the will came to light, he will never be able to use the blood ward at number four Privet Drive, refusing to disclose detail will only raise suspicion and possible investigation. Only one option is open to Albus Dumbledore, he will need to wait for Tsukiko Potter eleventh birth day and have the owl track her down.

**AN: Just one more chapter to go then Hogwarts first year Arc will start, as always leave your reviews and input any suggestion you may have. Next chapter might take me a week or two, Depend on my writers block in putting my ideas into a readable format.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukiko Chronicle**

**A/N: Sorry this one took some time to publish. Due to work, writer blocks and the need to double check all my plots, The chapter is later then scheduled. Its over 16000 words does not help at all, I kept writing until I hit the cut off point. I also manage to find a way to fulfil my first request, I hope you will enjoy my version of events. In this Chapter I tried to space out the paragraphs a lot more, hopefully it will make it less painful to read. **

**Chapter 3 – Fated Future. Home Sweet Home**

Fifth of October, 1986

Charlwood , Henfold Lakes abandon camp house

It was a clear sky with few clouds, the sun is setting casting a reddish orange colour across the skies. A young girl no more then six year old with dark hair and green eyes, wearing a white shirt, long sleeve pink jumper and mid length light brown skirt, carrying a grocery bag filled with goods. As the young girl approach the abandon camp house, she use **Structure Analysis** to examine the locked door and with Mr Shirou help, **Projected** a key to unlock the door.

Once inside Tsukiko listen to Miss Rin, Taken out a seal pot of lead paint and began to drawn a magic circle for the** Bounded Field**. Miss Rin explained the **Bounded Field **will only hide the house and those within them, It will turn anyone without a magic circuit away and hide magic signature and its use within the field. To the ordinary masses, the house just simply never there, to wizard and witch, it's just a normal house with no one inside.

Once the perimeter is secured, Rin told Tsukiko to eat and drink before attempting to enter her mind scape. Tsukiko finished her fill of instant meal and drink, listen to Rin explanation on meditation and self hypnosis. As Tsukiko close her eyes and clear all her thoughts, she felt herself sway as if she was in the ocean, Tsukiko delve deeper into herself and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer within the abandon house, she was in the courtyard of a beautiful wooden house with blue tiles, paper screens and window. Beyond the house, she could see majestic trees and a clear star filled night, the interior of the house are all lit up brightly.

The paper door opened to reveal Arcueid, she smiled happily when she saw Tsukiko-chan on the lawn. Arcueid run to her and picked Tsukiko-chan up, putting her into a affectionate hug.

Arcueid said to her happily. "Welcome home, Tsukiko-chan." Arcueid return to the Emiya resident with Tsukiko in her arms.

Tsukiko was very comfortable, she can feel the love and affection from Arcueid. When Arcueid carried her into the house, she saw everyone except Mr Shirou is there, sat around a very low table, sitting on comfortable cushions.

Arcueid sat down with Tsukiko still in her lap and held her as close to herself as she can, Arcueid plan to monopolise as much cuddling time as she can while Tsukiko-chan is here with them. Arcueid have come to love Tsukiko-chan, with Tsukiko cold and emotionless exterior melted, she found a lovable little bundle of joy and she plan to keep her that way, Arcueid wonder if this is what being a mother is like, to love a child this much, even if she is not her own.

Shirou enter the room with a tray of cake and a cup hot coco. Tsukiko-chan looked at the cake with stars in her eyes.

Shirou smiled at her. "Go ahead and dig in, I think you will like them."

Tsukiko-chan dug in and ate a piece of the strawberry cake Mr Shirou brought in, for the first time in her life she felt pure bliss, the cake is so creamy and sweet at the right level. Tsukiko never tasted anything so good in her life. She had hot coco before, but what Mr Shirou gave her is like heaven to her, she felt warm and relaxed just from drinking a sip of the hot beverage. Mr Shirou brought more cake and drink for everyone at the table. Miss Arcueid ate her cake and her eyes widen.

Arcueid asked Shirou. "Shirou-san, we are currently in Tsukiko-chan mind scape, how is it possible to have such realistic tasting cake, specially for those of us who never ate them before?"

Before Shirou could answer, Rin took over and explained. "From what I can understand, The mind scape we are all in, is a joint one. What I experience, what everyone at this table experience is collected into one mind scape."

Arcueid, Shiki and Tsukiko-chan looked confused at this. Rin further explained. "For example. Shirou strawberry cake is something he made and tasted before he came to this mind scape, His memory of how the cake taste, what the texture is like can be recreated in this mindscape and shared with the rest of us, like in the real world. Although he didn't really need to go through the trouble of actually making them, he could have just materialize it."

Shirou looked at Rin with a frown and said. "I like cooking, you know that, Rin."

Rin ignored Shirou and continued. "Another example is this house, Shirou can recreate this place from his experience, along with ours, since we lived here more then enough times. Arturia can probably recreate Camelot castle within this mindscape as well and me, the Tohsaka estate. The only thing we cannot recreate seem to be people and animals, when we tried, they seem to be nothing more then dolls. In this mind scape, we live in a shared experience with each other, when we chose to share."

Rin gained a thoughtful look and said. "It also mean we cannot learn new things unless they come from Tsukiko-chan. Since she is the only one connected to the outside world, the best we can do is watch through a looking glass from the obelisk. But I am getting off track, there is something important we need to do, Tsukiko-chan."

Rin looked to Tsukiko. "Tsukiko-chan. We cannot leave you alone out there by yourself, there is a spell I think you might be able to achieve. Its called servant summon ritual."

Shirou looked gravely at Rin and said. "Rin, you cannot be serious. Even if Tsukiko-chan have six thousand prana at her disposal, summoning a servant without the help of the Holy Grail is beyond even a magical prodigy like Tsukiko-chan."

Rin looked to Shirou with a serious expression. "Shirou, we are not going to have Tsukiko-chan summon from the Throne of Heroes. I am planning to have her summon Arturia from the mind scape. I know its a long shot, but we cannot leave Tsukiko-chan out in the real world alone, she needs a guardian."

Shirou looked dejected. "Why Saber? Why not me or Arcueid-san or Shiki-san."

Rin sighed. "Shirou, I said it was a long shot, Arturia was a heroic spirit before Zelretch took her soul into the stone. She might be the only one who can leave Tsukiko in the same fashion, and Arturia volunteered."

Arturia looked over to Shirou with a calm look. "Shirou, It is my duty to protect Tsukiko-chan and in turn protect everyone inside her. Tsukiko-chan is facing danger and unknown we have never seen before, I am the best choice to protect her from those danger."

Arturia looked over to Tsukiko and notice the little girl look like she was about to fall asleep, Arturia smiled and said to her. "Its alright, Tsukiko-chan, it's been a long day for you, go to sleep for now, we will wake you up if we need you." Arturia watch as Tsukiko nodded at her and gradually fall asleep in Arcueid arms. The image of Tsukiko-chan sleeping in Arcueid arms was truly beautiful and brought a smile to everyone, as they watch Tsukiko sleep soundly in Arcueid arm.

Rin watch Tsukiko sleep for a moment before breaking the silence and said. "There is another important matter that we need to talk about, Its in regard to what we have found out from the shattered crystal that was formerly 'Lord Voldemort'. I prefer if Tsukiko-chan don't find out about this, till she is a bit older."

Rin move into her Ikari Gendo lecture mode. "From the information we gained from those broken shards, we found details of spells, research into magic and history about the magic world in this dimension, but information on this creature 'Voldemort', his life, his organization, his connections are too badly damaged to be any use to us. All we have from those damage information is his name and a organization called Death Eaters. How they are linked to Tsukiko-chan, we have no idea."

Rin was silent for a moment before continuing. "Also this world magic is still within the age of the Gods or somewhere closing to the end of that era."

Rin raised a hand to forestall any question thrown her way and explained. "From the information I have found out from Voldemort crystal, mythical creature like dragon, unicorn, giant and numerous others still exist in this dimension, thank the Root there is no information on entity like Aristoteles or true phantasmal beast, but I wont count them out just yet. The existence of those magical creatures, along with the some truly amazing spells convinced me this world is practically filled with Mana. Remember what Zelretch told us. This dimension magic do not diminish no matter how many people use the same mysteries, and the world do not see magic as abnormal. This dimension Gaia is not actively trying to erase magic and everything relate to it."

Rin paused for a moment and drank the tea Shirou served to her. "Its only a hypothesis. But I think either there is no threat to Gaia in this world, as there is in ours. Or the Gaia in this world just simply don't care about humanity and its environment, for the possible reason, that it can just start all over again from scratch." Rin gave everyone some time to absorb the information she gave them.

Shirou was the first to ask. "Rin, when you said they have truly amazing spells, the spells that 'Voldemort' used within the mind scape is possible in the real world? Namely the mass undead summoning and '**Fiendfyre**' spell he used."

Rin smiled a little at Shirou, think he might not be so hopeless after all. "That's right Shirou, In this mind scape we can only attack and defend, limited to what we can do in the real world, attempt to imagine outside or lie about our real capabilities will result in failure or worse case scenario, a backlash. As you have seen, 'Voldemort' can use spells that would take a normal magus massive amount of preparation to achieve, what he did was not impossible for us to achieve, It just take us more time and prana to perform the same mysteries."

Rin paused a bit, took in another sip of tea and materialized a replica of 'Voldemort' wand. "There are also information on wands, seem they are made from various type of woods, and contain magical cores like phoenix feather, unicorn hair, dragon heart string and other possible cores. The main function of those wands is to act as focus and amplifiers. With the correct wands, a wizard only expend a fraction of their od for their mysteries. The remaining nine tenth, use the surrounding Mana to power the mysteries."

Shirou looked stunned and said. "With such mystic code as those wands. It only use one tenth of od to realize mysteries, no wonder 'Voldemort' can perform that mass summoning and '**Fiendfyre**' without looking even remotely exhausted. We might actually had a real fight had he taken us seriously. Come to think about it, he didn't even use his wand for those spells."

Rin raised an eye brow and said. "Shirou, they are not as strong as you think, truth is, the wands, their spells and wizard society as a whole have many fatal flaws. It is my prediction this wizard society as a whole would die out in about two hundred years time, or at the very least unable to maintain their current form after such time."

Arcueid spoke up. "What fatale flaws are those Rin-san." Arcueid look to sleeping Tsukiko in her arms with a slight concern. "Do they effect Tsukiko-chan?"

Rin look to Arcueid then to Tsukiko sleeping form and smiled fondly. "No Arcueid-san, there is nothing that will effect Tsukiko immediately. The flaw I am talking about effect the entire magic society in this dimension, and to understand what I am talking about. I will be using examples and hypothesis."

Rin brought out several books of magic from 'Voldemort' memory. She passed the books to everyone at the table. "Turn to page twenty, its a chapter under origin of magic."

As the other read the chapter, Shirou was the first to point out. "What the hell? Magic is a natural force that override the law of nature, it is an inborn quality passed on by blood of magical. While those born of 'muggle' parents are known as muggle born. Those born from magical parents but unable to use magic are known as 'squibs'." Shirou furrow his brow and a look of slight disgust mar his face. "Rin, this does not tell us anything about the origin of magic, it more like a gloss over saying magic are born from magical couples, some time non magical couple have magical children." Rin nodded at Shirou. Then he had a realization. "Rin, the magical society as a whole are not pursuing Akashic Records, they don't even know about magic circuits. The principle of prana, mana and od. They just assume magic is magic without looking deeper into it."

Rin smiled victoriously and said. "That is correct, Shirou. I am surprise you even picked up that much from that chapter." Shirou looked a little annoyed at her. Rin just smiled smugly and said. "The wizard society relies on two thing mainly when performing their 'magic', first being their wands and second, the spells that get passed down to the masses. Very few spells are family secret, if there is any. All magic are available to those who have the resource, funding and connections. Those two factors cause the biggest problem to wizard society as a whole, and that being the lack of progress. One example of this is the spell '**Imperius**' curse. Its a spell that can dominate a person mind completely, even able to make the cursed individual commit suicide if commanded so, the spell said to cause no pain, all feeling of anxiety and responsibilities are banished."

Rin looked into the empty tea cup and said. "A counter measure would have been found within the first ten years, if a magus decided to find a way to defeat this curse, faster if Clock tower itself decided the spell fall under sealing designation and a counter measure is needed. In the wizardry society this curse was left unopposed for almost a thousand two hundred years, its not till the 1717 that it was labelled 'unforgivable'. But even to this day, there is no way to detect if someone under the curse, let alone countering the curse."

The rest of the room looked seriously at Rin, as they realize the bigger picture Rin is painting. Rin continued. "Only one of two possible explanation can be used, given the record and evidence we have, either the wizard society have stagnate so badly, they lost the ability to move forward and find new magic, or someone within the government oppose a solution to '**Imperius**' curse. The sad thing is, the former is the most likely, due to the wizard reliance on hand me down spells and wands to do all the heavy lifting, they never saw the need to reinvent spells or make drastic breakthrough in spell works and theory. This is the price they paid to have powerful mystic code like wands and spells they never worked to create. They lost virtually all ability in making new advancement. This is shown in their inability to cure 'squibs'."

It was Shiki who asked Rin. "How so? Form what I read squib are non magical born from two magical parents, how can they be cured?"

Accepting a refill of tea from Shirou, Rin explained. "From various document, wizard hide themselves from 'Muggles' with various charms and spells, a whole building that cannot be seen unless you possess 'magic'. Squib can see those areas, they fulfil the conditions of being magical. Its only a hypothesis, but I think squibs are simply wizard that have not open a single circuit, or unable to open them to begin with."

Shirou looked to Rin with understanding and said. "Just like I was before you found me." Shirou thought for a moment then added. "No, that not right. Before Kiritsugu found me. If I had lived a normal life and never met a magus, I wont even know I possess magic circuits."

Rin nodded at Shirou and said. "The method of opening magic circuit is not known in this dimension, and truth be told, it is the cruellest and greatest irony of wizardry Britain."

At this Rin produced documents for everyone on the table, the title of the document is Pure-Blood Culture. After a few minute of reading, both Shirou and Shiki threw the document onto the table with disgust, soon followed by Arturia and Arcueid.

It was Arturia who spoke next. "Rin, the information on this paper is both sick and disturbing. The wizard society prejudice against non magical, the 'Mudblood', their view of magic being how pure their blood are? Elimination of 'squibs' from their blood line just to show how pure they are? Not to mention the inter marriage between numerous pure blood family, they must all be related to each other by now."

What Rin said next surprised everyone on the table. "And it worked." Rin raised a hand to stop Arturia shouting at her and pointed at Tsukiko. Arturia sat back down with a scowl on her face. "Let me explain, as you know magus marries and strengthen their blood line base on how many magic circuits their potential partner possess, the more inborn magic circuits that person possess, the more highly prized that person is for a chance to have offspring that possess high quality or quantity magic circuits. The wizard society lived in a close nit community, also add onto the fact that the environment is filled with so much mana. I suspect their magic circuits will be both high quality and quantity, much like Tsukiko-chan."

Rin took a pause to breath in deeply and sighed. "But the irony is, they have no idea how much power they have. Without the basic theory of magic circuits and unlocking them. I suspect only a handful of wizard unlock maybe at best twenty percent of their full potential, and majority of them only unlocking five percent, if that." At this, Rin produce another set of documents for everyone on the table titled Wandless & Accidental magic.

Every took a moment to read the research paper, it was Shirou who spoke up. "Its the wand. The wand is the main reason why their magic circuits is not opening."

Rin gave a genuine smile to Shirou. "Yes, the presence of the wand stop the wizard from over exerting their magic circuits, as you know the third way of opening dormant magic circuits is to push one self to the limit and force those circuits open in extreme conditions. The accidental magic shows, magic can be used without wands, later on it claims if a wizard practice enough, they can master the wandless version of said magic, which can quickly exhaust the wizard and the effect of the magic is less effective then the wand version of the same spell. Don't forget, it gets harder to force open circuits, when you have already open a few of them. Hence the reason why the wizard worlds assume a child magic grow stronger as they mature then stop growing once they hit adulthood, when in truth, they just simply open more magic circuit when practising magic day in and day out, when they are growing up. Of course all of this is just hypothesis, without actually observing more wizard and witch, I cannot be sure that Tsukiko-chan is not just a special case."

Arcueid looked to Tsukiko, then the rest of the people at the table and said. "The wizard world don't have the will to make new magic because all magic are handed down. They don't realize their full potential, because their wands do all the heavy lifting. Their ignorance of the 'muggle' world and their pure blood belief will either wipe all wizard and witch out, or end in mutual destruction. The future of this world is very bleak, Rin-san."

Rin looked to Tsukiko and said. "There is also that spectre 'Voldemort'. I suspect he is a '**Horcrux**' that was placed in Tsukiko-chan before she was two year old, the part of her memory that was wiped clean. '**Horcrux**' can be describe as a magic crest with a will of its own." Rin tighten her grip on the cup in her hands as she hissed out the next sentence. "They are similar to the Matou crest worms, anchoring the owners of the crest worms to the living world, preventing them from dying, should even one of those 'thing' remain in the world."

Rin took a deep breath noticing both Shirou and Arturia are worried about her. She smiled sadly at them. "I'm fine." Rin gather herself and continue. "The '**Horcrux**' is a more complete version of immortality, it splits part of a persons 'soul'. Embedding them into objects, to give an anchor to the living world, preventing its creator from death. This fragment of 'Voldemort' knew of this spell in great detail. I have sealed this information away. When we do return to our dimension, I will hand this knowledge to the Clock Tower director herself and preferably 'Voldemort' himself, if I get my hands on him." At this Rin gain a smile identical to Kirei Kotomine, sending chills down both Shirou and Arturia back.

Rin took a deep breath, she materialize five copy of books, titled Occlumency. She handed a book to everyone except Tsukiko and continued. "I think we covered enough subject for one night. I want everyone to learn occlumency defence, wizard mind spells are the most dangerous. Shirou Unlimited Blade Work will definitely stop any and all mind spells, considering this reality marble fall under 'Alien common sense'. Spells that are designed to work against human being or being with lower then human intelligence will not effect something so unexpected as Unlimited Blade Works, Tsukiko-chan will also be safe, since Zelretch somehow merged her mind scape with Shirou. Shiki might be able to defeat '**Legilimency**' a mind reading spell if he activate his '**Eyes of Death Perception**', it will be interesting to see what happens to the Legilimency user when he meet those mystic eyes. But just to be safe, I want every one to learn this defence before we return back into the real world."

Rin moved over to Arcueid with a sleeping Tsukiko in her arms and said with a fond smile. "Tsukiko-chan is truly amazing, we only known her for about two days and yet this little angel have captured all our hearts." Rin looked fondly at Tsukiko and felt a single tear run down her cheek. "When I'm with Tsukiko-chan, I can't help but wonder if this is what it would have been like, if Sakura never left for the Matou."

Rin looked over to Shirou and Arturia. Her voice almost breaking. "Am I a bad person? Wishing for those lost possibility from Tsukiko-chan, is it right for me to feel so happy being with Tsukiko-chan when I see her as the little sister I have lost all those years ago."

Before Rin could say anymore, Arturia embraced a tearful Rin and said to her. "Its never wrong wanting to be happy, Rin. Its never wrong wishing for happiness for yourself and other people."

Shirou knelt beside Rin and placed a hand on her back, to provide comfort and assurance. Shirou knew he need to take this slowly, neither Rin nor Saber have forgiven him yet, but this will be a good first step for them. Shirou looked over to Arcueid-san and Shiki-san, reassure them that everything will be fine.

Shirou said to Arcueid. "Arcueid-san, I think everyone here is feeling a bit tired for today. We should all retire to our bed rooms until Tsukiko-chan have her full rest, then we can proceed with the plan of summoning Saber into the real world." Arcueid nodded to Shirou, taking Tsukiko and Shiki to one of the bedroom. Shirou stay with Saber and Rin, swore he will never leave their side again, if he can help it.

* * *

Time: Unknown

Location: Unknown

At a place between dimension, Yuuko Ichihara with several crystal mirror looked into the future of Tsukiko Potter, they all showed her one vision, the vision of Zelretch plan coming to full fruition. Yuuko frown at this, Yuuko have no issue with Zelretch attempting to fulfil his wish, but the cost of fulfilling this wish is both cruel and heartless of its architecture.

Yuuko extended her hand and reach out for Tsukiko in her mind scape, drawing upon a silver thread between herself and Tsukiko. Yuuko follow the thread to Tsukiko and from her, multiple thread in colours of rainbows spreads out, Yuuko searched out the thread with the most potent connections to Tsukiko, unrealized reality and possibility, threads that should not exist. Yuuko found two threads, one red and one purple. Yuuko was only expecting to find one thread of fate, but finding two of them was unexpected. Yuuko knew the identity of the red thread, but purple thread is something new to her, grabbing hold of the purple thread, Yuuko follow the thread and found this thread will not last long, soon it will vanish. Yuuko only have enough 'Favour' to bring one of those unrealized possibility into Tsukiko life, looking deeper into the purple string of fate, Yuuko found her solution. Yuuko open a dimension door way to Yumizuka resident.

* * *

Fifteenth of August 2007

Yumizuka resident

The scene greeted Yuuko within Yumizuka resident was death, both Mr and Mrs Yumizuka have been killed in a brutal manner, Yuuko knew she would not find Satsuki Yumizuka here, the peoples she came to see were her parents. Yuuko called upon her magic circle, brought forth a jade colour incense. As Yuuko burn the incense, she recited a prayer for the dead, as the smoke drift across the magic circle, it stop on top of both corpse and slowly taking on humanoid forms, the form took the shape of both Mr and Mrs Yumizuka as they were when they are alive.

Yuuko respectfully bow to the two Yumizuka and said. "Greeting Mr Yumizuka-san and Mrs Yumizuka-san, My name is Yuuko Ichihara. I mean your family no harm and both of you know why I am here."

Both Yumizuka knew who Yuuko really are and why she is here, being dead give them an insight in what have come to pass and what is to come, to an extend. Both Yumizuka return Yuuko bow and Mr Yumizuka said. "Yes Yuuko-san, me and my wife understand our circumstance and that of our daughter." At this Mrs Yumizuka gave her husband hand a slight squeeze, she was on the verge of tears and said. "We know she will soon join us. An executioner will find her and kill her for what she have become." Mrs Yumizuka choke back her tears. "There is nothing we can do about it."

Yuuko looked sadly at the couple and said. "There is something that can be done to save your daughter, that is why I am here now, before you." Both Yumizuka look to Yuuko with hope in their eyes. "But the price is steep. You might find it better to leave things as they are." Yuuko tone turned serious. "The price I ask for is both your memory and connection to your daughter Satsuki Yumizuka. If you pay the price, neither of you will remember her and all chance of meeting her again in the afterlife is also forfeited." Yuuko looked sadly at them. "It would be better if neither of you accept my offer, at least you will see her again in the afterlife."

Mr Yumizuka said to Yuuko in a kind voice. "How will my daughter life turn out, if we accept your deal?"

Yuuko smiled gently and said. "She will find someone to love and protect. She will find happiness and live a long life."

Both Yumizuka look happily at each other, Mr Yumizuka held onto his wife hand and said to Yuuko. "Yuuko-san, you may have our memory and connections, we will gladly pay the price you ask for." Both Yumizuka bow deeply to Yuuko, Mrs Yumizuka said. "Please save our daughter, all we want is her happiness."

Yuuko said in a sad voice. "It has been an honour to meet such caring parents as you two. I am sorry I have to ask for such heavy price of you." Yuuko extended her hands. A light blue orb with white threads around the orbs flew to Yuuko left hand, another light blue orb with blue threads flew to her right hand. As Yuuko send the orbs to the treasure room in her workshop, the ghosts of Yumizuka vanish from the mortal realms. Yuuko open a portal to Satsuki Yumizuka.

* * *

Fifteenth of August 2007

Unknown Residential street

Satsuki Yumizuka was running as fast as she can, trying to get out of the city before her Vampiric impulse kicks in. Satsuki Yumizuka came across a woman with pale white skin and midnight long black hair, she wear a strange black and partial white robe. Satsuki Yumizuka Vampiric impulse took over and she charged at the woman, baring her fangs. The ground around the woman lit up, a circle with strange symbol flashed, when it died down, Satsuki Yumizuka found herself trapped within the magic circle. Then the woman threw a bracelet and a blood bag into the circle. The woman said to her in a neutral tone. "The bracelet will stop your Vampiric impulse, drink the blood, it will take off the edge and rejuvenate you, I am surprise you manage to hold back your impulse for so long."

Satsuki Yumizuka looked at the woman before her, unsure how to react to all this, before she knew it, Satsuki bite into the blood bag and drained its content. Satsuki looked to the woman before her with distrust and said. "Why are you helping me? What in it for you?"

Yuuko knew what Satsuki Yumizuka have been through and understand her distrust. "My name is Yuuko Ichihara, also known as 'The space-time witch', I run a shop that grants wishes. Both your parents made a wish to save you."

Satsuki Yumizuka laughed bitterly at this and said. "Why would they do that? It's because of me they are dead, I should have died along with them. I have nothing to live for, my family are dead, I am a danger to my friends and the one I love would kill me before I can even get near him." Satsuki cried and said. "I'm just a normal school girl with a normal life. I didn't wish for any of this. What do I have to live for now?"

Yuuko look sadly at Satsuki, she was right, she was a normal girl struck with the worse series of misfortune. Yuuko gaze hardened and said. "Your parents paid a heavy price for their wish, they believe that you will find happiness in the future, that you will make something of your life and live it to the fullest. Are they wrong? Will you give up here and let HIM win?"

Satsuki Yumizuka felt anger when she mentioned the person who killed her parents and turned her into a dead apostle. Satsuki glared angrily at Yuuko. "I will live, only so I can kill HIM with my own bare hands."

Yuuko smiled, after hearing her say that, Yuuko decided this young lady will be fine and said. "You will have your satisfaction and a great deal more to live for, wear that bracelet and follow me. We have much to discuss, there is a mission for you and couple of surprises." Yuuko open a dimension doorway to her workshop.

Satsuki Yumizuka picked up the bracelet and worn it like Yuuko said, as the circle deactivate, she followed after Yuuko through the dimension doorway.

After both women left the street. Ciel came through the area finding no one, she could have sworn she felt a trace of Roa in this area. After searching the area thoroughly and still finding nothing, Ciel decided to call it a day and return home.

* * *

Time: Unknown

Location: Unknown

Yuuko return to her workshop after explaining to Satsuki about her mission and the world she is heading off to. Yuuko only gave her a brief run down on the wizard world, the girl she going to meet and the five souls she has within her. Yuuko gave her three rings that will assists her and one other that will help her, giving Satsuki a method to enter Tsukiko mind scape without the use of mind magic, as long as both Tsukiko and Satsuki wears the ring. Yuuko also gave Satsuki a map, with the location to Gringotts bank in Diagon alley.

While Satsuki get ready. Yuuko had Maru and Moro fetch two items from the treasure room, one of the item is a silver tear drop earring, the other a magical sphere filled with impossible amount of prana, size of a small marble. The sphere was made of a unknown crystal with numerous strands of sifting rainbow colour lines running through the interior of the sphere, blending both artificial and nature into one item. Yuuko watch Tsukiko draw the magic circle for the **Servant Summon Ritual** through one of the crystal mirror. Yuuko focused on the items in her hand, closing her hand and envision the items transform into a pair of black swallow tail butterfly, as Yuuko open her hand the butterfly flew through the crystal mirror with the image of Tsukiko preparing the magic circle.

Yuuko did everything she could on her part, Yuuko approach one of her many mirror and watch the only available future she can see of Tsukiko Potter, no matter what she try, she could not see beyond this vision or any other alternate vision.

The vision showed her a broken landscape. Show a crying Arcueid Brunestud trap in a bright golden magic circle. Arcueid slamming her fist against a unbreakable bounded field, trying desperately to reach the girl in front of her. The girl have long black hair and green eyes. The girl was on her knee, clutching her chest as if she was in great pain, she looked up toward Arcueid with a serene smile and tears of sorrow. With tone tinge with sadness, she said to Arcueid. "Mum, I love you." With those words, the circle under Arcueid brightens, before Arcueid eyes, the girl shatters into countless motes of white light.

For Yuuko, the vision ends here, she could see no further then this. Yuuko looked sadden and said in a whisper. "Tsukiko-chan, I did everything I can here, now its up to you to change your fate, a fate set forth by that man, Zelretch." Yuuko placed one hand on the crystal mirror. "And if you do survive, this old woman will come and apologies to you in person." With this Yuuko returns to her shop.

* * *

Sixth of October, 1986

Charlwood , Henfold Lakes abandon camp house

It was late afternoon when Tsukiko finally finish drawing the summoning circle. It turns out, it was a bad idea to sleep within your own mindscape, her mind is rested, but her body felt like it had stayed up all night. Tsukiko had to rest for the entire morning and did not wake up again till lunchtime.

Miss Rin have explained the ritual in details and showed her what the circle looks like within her mind scape. With the circle completed, Tsukiko have a small precooked meal a bottle of soda, after the meal Rin told her to wait till midnight before attempting the ritual, for a time being, Tsukiko check the circle for errors and further practice her magecraft until it was time for the summoning.

Midnight approaches, Tsukiko envision a calm ocean and a single drop of water falling upon its surface, causing ripples to expand endlessly outwards. Tsukiko now realize, this is her trigger for activating her magic circuits. Tsukiko closed her eye, with a small knife, she spilled her blood around the circle and focus on channelling her prana into the summoning circle as she recite the words of the ritual.

"**Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg."**

**"The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."**

**"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill."**

**"Repeat every five times."**

**"Simply, shatter once filled."**

**"I announce."**

**"Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword." **

**"In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."**

**"Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead."**

**"You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"**

Tsukiko did not see the two swallowtail butterfly landing onto the middle of the summoning circle, transforming back into their original form of a tear shape silver earring and a impossibly beautiful crystal sphere. The crystal turn to dust releasing massive amount of prana into the circle, more then enough to reach Thrones of Hero and the earring once belong to Cu Chulainn acting as a catalyst to summon him. The circle light up in a bright blue flash that would have hurt Tsukiko eyes if she had not closed them.

As the light dies down and the smoke clears, Tsukiko saw a man kneel before her, he has swept back deep blue hair, the back of which tied into a pony tail, he wear a pair of tear shape silver earrings, wears a skin tight blue armour with silver lining and silver pauldron. If Tsukiko have a preference for looks, she would have describe him as both handsome and sharp looking, to a six year old Tsukiko, he look scarier then Mr Shirou. Tsukiko could tell, the man before her are very powerful, an aura of strength and integrity surround this man, much like Miss Arturia, except his is more primal and wild, Tsukiko watch as the man open his ruby red eyes.

Lancer gather himself and said while opening his eyes to greet his new master. "Servant Lancer, I ask you, are you my mas..." Lancer felt both confused and stunned when he saw a six year old girl before him "...ter?" Lancer instantly knew something was very wrong, a six year old magus? A young girl just succeeded in summoning a servant like him into this world. Lancer received information about the world he is in, the language, culture and information on his master, Tsukiko Potter.

He knew she was his master, all doubt was erased when he saw the command seal on the young girl right hand, look like a sceptre with six wings, it was a strange command seal. Lancer also realized, there is no Holy Grail, the child before him have manage to summon a servant without the aid of the Holy Grail! He also discover some extra information about his mission and duty. Lancer broke out in cold sweat when the term 'Baby sitter', 'child minder' and 'legal guardian' flash through his mind. He said the only thing that came to his mind. "I blame my E-rank luck for this."

No sooner have Lancer said this, a shrill scream came from behind him, he turn to see what's going on, only to see panties, as a girl landed on his face ass first, the momentum drove the back of his head into the ground, dazing him.

Satsuki Yumizuka was not a happy bunny, Yuuko force her to have a drinking session with the witch, and while she was recovering from a massive hungover due to that drinking session, Yuuko just suddenly showed up and said it's time to go and threw her bodily into a portal. Screaming all the way during the free fall, she found herself in a sitting position facing a very cute six year old girl with black hair and green eyes. She realize this must be Tsukiko Potter. Satsuki was about to introduce herself when she heard a groan coming from where she was sitting, Satsuki looked down and saw a man head under her skirt facing towards her, she immediately gone scarlet red when she realize the position she is in. Satsuki immediately got off the man she was sitting on, then grab him by the collar with her left hand and proceed to slapping him multiple time as she scream at him. "Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert. Pervert." One powerful hit spin the man face down onto the floor, as she hastily make her way over to Tsukiko and place herself between Tsukiko and the unknown man on the floor.

Lancer no longer have a clue what is going on, first he got summon by a six year old girl, then some other girl ram her ass onto his face at high speed, then the said girl slap him silly and she pack quite a punch, as Lancer laid face down on the floor, he groaned out. "Why me?"

Tsukiko was surprised when the strange girl fly out of a portal behind Lancer. She have light brown hair tied into twin pony tail, much like Miss Rin, except her hair is straight instead of wavy, she have red eyes like freshly spilled blood, she is quite nice looking, soft expression. What Mr Shirou would have called cute. She wore a long sleeve white shirt, orange wool vest with a deep blue bow around her neck, short blue skirt, normal white socks and brow leather shoes.

Tsukiko opinion of her 'servant' Lancer drop considerably, when the strange girl picked him up, slapped him repeatedly and send him to the floor face down, the strange girl seem to care about her, as she move between Lancer and herself. It was then Tsukiko had a revelation, placing her right fist into her left palm in a eureka moment, she then pointed at the down Lancer and said. "Mr Pervert." Tsukiko can see Lancer twitched on the ground as if he have being struck.

Rin Tohsaka and Arturia Pendragon found Shirou on the floor clutching his stomach laughing hysterically, it seem like he was laughing so hard, he forgot to draw breath and was in great deal of pain. Rin and Arturia was a little unnerved by what they saw, they decided to wait for Shirou to stop laughing, before asking what in the Root is going on outside.

Lancer was not having a good day and being called 'Mr Pervert' by his six year old master really hurt his pride, Lancer got back up onto his feet and look at the new arrival. Lancer instantly went on guard and brought out Gae Bolg, Lancer pointed the spear at the new girl and said with hostility. "Get away from my master, 'Apostle'". Lancer ready his stance to drive his spear into the undead before him,

Satsuki felt the man killing intent and concluded, he must be the servant Lancer Yuuko told her about, she paled and said rapidly. "Wait, we are on the same side, Yuuko Ichihara send me here to help Tsukiko-chan." Satsuki was relieved when Lancer lower his spear and dissipate his killing intent, but became confused when Lancer started to tremble and go pale.

Lancer said with no small amount of fear in his voice. "Yuuko Ichihara send you here? The 'Space-Time Witch', 'The Dimension Witch'." Lancer have a look of pure horror on his face when he mention her name, as if the act itself would summon her to him.

Satsuki felt curios and ask in a meek voice. "Umm, Lancer-san, you know Yuuko-sama?"

Lancer squeaked out and said. "PLEASE, don't ask. You are going to reopen old wounds. Dealing with HER and Scathach impromptu drinking match is something I refuse to remember, EVER."

Satsuki Yumizuka can relate a little to what Lancer is going through, since she was forced to drink for the first time by Yuuko, the woman was a nightmare. Satsuki decided to introduce herself before anything else happens, she turn to Tsukiko. "Hi Tsukiko-chan, my name is Satsuki Yumizuka. It is a pleasure to finally meet you and the other five souls inside of you." Tsukiko look taken back by that knowledge, Satsuki continue. "Yuuko-sama told me about you and gave me three rings, so that we can communicate with the others inside of you." Satsuki gave one ring to Tsukiko and one to Lancer.

Lancer examine the ring closely and discovered it was made by Scathach, the runes and the magic on it was unmistakably belong to his teacher. For Lancer this brought back both good and bad memories. He quickly discarded that thought and wore the ring, he wish to meet those 'souls' that Satsuki mentioned and find out what in the Root is going on.

* * *

Satsuki was in awe at the mind scape before her, endless expanse of desert, countless sword stand like grave marks, massive gears in the skies and the perpetual dusk loom over the whole landscape, to her it felt both familiar and alien, she marvel at the mind scape as she make her way towards the centre of this strange world.

Shirou Emiya manage to get himself under control. He was disturbed when Tsukiko summoned Lancer instead of Saber, what follow after, was pure gold. It's only now that he notice both Rin and Saber looking at him with worried expression, as if he have finally lost it, he got back up onto his feet and was about to reassure them that he was fine, when Tsukiko and two other people appeared behind Saber and Rin. Shirou heard Lancer let out a gasp and said. "Miss Rin, Saber and Archer? You lot are the 'souls' inside my master?" Rin and Saber spun around to face the familiar voice of Lancer.

Rin Tohsaka cannot believe it, Cu Chulainn was summoned by Tsukiko, how is that possible? Then again, Rin thought to herself, that Tsukiko have been doing the impossible since she met her, also this Cu Chulainn seem to remember them, this is their Lancer from the fifth holy grail war, the same Lancer that saved her from Kotomine and Shinji, with appreciation in her voice. "Its good to see you again, Lancer. From the way you greeted us I assume your the same Lancer that saved me from Kotomine and Shinji?"

Lancer was surprised to say the least, this is the same Rin he saved with his dying breath, she sure has grown into a lovely young woman, now Lancer wont mind at all if she hit on him. Lancer replied. "I hope so, I did save you after that **'Beep' **Kotomine commanded me to kill myself." Lancer paused for a moment then said. "What was that Beep?" Then he saw Rin pinch the bridge of her nose with a few tick marks on her head as she explained the rules within the mind scape, including the age restriction. Lancer only laughed and said. "Suck to be you guys."

Rin tried to be polite, she also forgot how much of an ass Cu Chulainn can be. Rin said to Lancer in a sarcastic tone. "Well, since Tsukiko-chan summoned you, looks like your going to be her baby sitter and guardian for quite some time." Rin once again have the same sadistic smile similar to Kirei Kotomine.

Lancer got a slight twitch on his left eye and retorted. "I haven't agree to anything, I'm a fighter, a warrior, a hero, not a wet nurse for some snot nose child! Even if she have summoned me."

Rin, Arturia and Shirou was a bit upset by what Lancer said, they were about to rip into him, when the new girl interrupted and said in a meek voice. "Lancer-san, I forgot to pass on a message."

Lancer looked towards Satsuki with a slight annoyance and snapped at her. "What?"

Satsuki winced and quickly said. "Yuuko-sama said if you refuse Tsukiko-chan as your master, she would summon you to be her servant for the next one hundred years for wasting her time and treasure in summoning you."

Lancer lost all his anger and paled, he turned to Tsukiko and said. "Master, it will be an honour to be your servant, I look forward to our time together for a very VERY long time." at this Lancer thought to himself, anything is better then being a servant to that walking nightmare, even if she is responsible for the current predicament he is in, she is almost as bad as Kotomine and Gilgamesh combine.

In another dimension, Yuuko got a angry twitch and said. "some one is bad mouthing me, and it feels like Cu Chulainn."

Tsukiko hid herself behind Arturia, she find her servant Lancer rather scary, when Lancer introduced himself and called her master, she hid further away from him and said "I don't want Mr Pervert to be my servant, he is scary and looked up Miss Satsuki skirt."

Lancer fluster at this and shouted. "I am not a pervert! That was an accident." At this both Saber and Rin moved closer to Tsukiko and block Lancer from her, Rin giving him evil eyes, Saber giving him dubious look that question his honour, while Satsuki look away from him red in the face, and that bastard Archer just kept laughing at him.

Shirou spoked up before an argument broke out, its best to stop this before either side did or say something regrettable. "Everyone calm down, Lancer is innocent, Satsuki-san here, was send to us by a portal, her landing was a bit off when she enter our world, it was a misunderstanding." At this both Rin and Saber relaxed a bit, but still keeping Tsukiko behind them.

Rin said. "Shirou, how did you know the name of this girl? And what happened?"

Shirou replied. "I was looking through the obelisk, I saw the whole thing, that also why I was laughing quite a bit earlier, I promise to share the memory later on, trust me, we can trust Lancer." Shirou turned to Satsuki and said. "Even thought I already knew you name, I think it would be best if you introduce yourself to the rest of us."

Satsuki realized how rude she has been, the entire time she forgot to introduce herself to the people before, she bow and answer with embarrassment. "My name is Satsuki Yumizuka, Yuuko Ichihara send me here to look after Tsukiko-chan along with Lancer-san."

Rin Tohsaka hear the name Yuuko Ichihara before, but she cant place where she heard that name, then she remembered, it was from the history department in the Clock Tower, they were debating the existence of a unknown magi that have been sighted through out history. Yuuko Ichihara was the only name they found, but the title of 'space-time witch' and 'the dimensional witch' was later found, she remember this particular incident, because the magi who spear headed this investigation was laughed out of the Clock Tower, because he suggested Yuuko Ichihara might be a master of fourth magic as well as second magic, a magus with two true magic under her belt, ridiculous. Rin said what came to her mind. "That cant be right. Yuuko Ichihara is a myth, one member of the Clock Tower seem to think she is a master of fourth true magic and second true magic, it's insane."

Instead of Satsuki retorting to Rin dismissal, It was Lancer who answers. "She is real, Rin. I met her when I was alive, my teacher Scathach even confirm she possess fourth and second true magic, she might even possess the third true magic, since she has the power to grant any wish as long as the payment is equal to the wish." Lancer then had a look of despair and said "I wish she was a myth, believe me, I really wish she was a myth."

Rin Tohsaka felt her legs go weak, and fear in her voice. "Oh dear Root, are you telling me, there is someone out there that have THREE true magic's. She is worse then Zelretch, she might even be related to him."

Meanwhile in the clock tower, Zelretch felt GREATLY offended, he haven't felt this offended in centuries.

In another dimension, Yuuko is GREATLY angered when Rin suggested that she is related to Zelretch and swore to make her pay ten fold for that insult.

Rin felt as if someone have walked over her grave twice, she passed it off as nerve.

Shirou noticed Tsukiko is still hiding from Lancer and trying to think of a way to mend the damage, Shirou got a great idea and said. "Tsukiko-chan, you don't need to be afraid of Lancer, he might look rough and scary, but he is actually Cu Chulainn, the Irish hero." Shirou knew his plan had worked when Tsukiko have stars in her eyes, as she looked at lancer with wonders.

Tsukiko went up to Lancer, admiration in her voice and said. "Mr Lancer, are you really Cu Chulainn. The hero from Ulster Cycle of the Irish mythology?"

Lancer was impressed with how knowledgeable his six year old master is, to know about his myth. He was impressed until Tsukiko added. "your parents are Deichtine and the deity Lugh, you are also known as the Dog of Culann." Lancer face plant the floor and growled out. "Its HOUND of Culann, I am NOT a dog." He heard his master scream a little and saw her run behind Saber again, hiding herself from him. Lancer really got to control his temper, what kind of hero lose his temper against a six year old for crying out loud.

Arturia was quite amused at this point, little Tsukiko really have ways with words. She decided to give Lancer a helping hand. Arturia kneel down and faced Tsukiko, the young girl looked a little scared and said to her in a gentle yet commanding voice. "Tsukiko-chan, as a master, it is your duty to trust in your servant, and it is the duty of the servant to be both shield and sword to their master." Arturia smiled at Tsukiko and said. "As the king of the knight, I give you my word, Cu Chulainn will never harm you." Arturia turn to Lancer and said. "Lancer, as a servant and as a knight, do I have your word, you will protect your master to your dying breath, will you stake your honour as a hero, that you will never harm your master or let harm come to her."

Lancer was surprised that Saber vouched for him and said with a serious tone. "I swear on my name and honour, that I will protect my young master from all harm, even from myself, you have my word, king of the knights." At this Lancer watch as Saber gently nudge his master towards him. His young master looked scared, but she approached him and said to Lance. "I'm sorry, I got your title wrong, My name is Tsukiko Potter, I'm really glad to meet you, Sir Cu Chulainn." Lancer could see how painfully shy she is, it made him feel like an ass being mean to her. Lancer got onto his knee, ruffle his little master hair and said with tone of affection. "A leanbh, I am sorry I scared you. My former master was actually a very bad person, so my temper was a bit out of control. I am sorry I yell at you. Also just call me Lancer, its better if the world don't know my real name." Lancer gave his master a real smile to show what happen before are water under the bridge.

Satsuki was happy to see Lancer finally getting along with Tsukiko-chan, as she watch the group interact, she notice two people moving towards them, Satsuki eyes widen in disbelief as Shiki sempai appears before her. Before she even realize her action, she run towards her sempai and hug him, with tears in her eyes she said with affection and relief. "Shiki-sempai, its really you, I missed you so much." Satsuki cry into her sempai chest, unaware of the killing intent coming from the blond woman next to his sempai.

Shiki was surprised when Sacchin turned up and hugged him, having her crying onto his chest was complete unexpected. He never knew she felt this strongly about their friendship. Shiki said with a shock tone. "Sacchin? Is that really you? What are you doing here?" Shiki watch as Sacchin lift her head to face him, she turn scarlet red and scramble away. Only then did Shiki register her blood red eyes and the Nanaya blood that was reacting towards her. Shiki said with some worries in his voice. "Sacchin, what happened to you? Who turned you into a dead apostle?" Shiki can see fear in her eyes, that fear was directed at him.

Satsuki said in a voice filled with pain "I'm sorry sempai, but I can't tell, not you." with tone tinged with sadness. "Please don't make me tell you."

It hurts Shiki to see Sacchin like this, he said to her with as much reassurance as he can muster. "It's ok. Tell me when your ready, you don't have to be afraid of me or anyone else here." Shiki noticed Arcueid giving him a warning glance, but he return that with a stern look, telling her to let him handle this, Arcueid sighed and backed off.

It was Tsukiko who came to Satsuki rescue, as she came up to Satsuki side and held her hand. Tsukiko said with a hint of worry. "Miss Satsuki is a good person, please don't be mean to her, Miss Satsuki protected me when she thought Lancer was a bad person."

Arcueid wanted to pull Tsukiko away from this Satsuki person. She knows how dangerous dead apostle can be, but with Tsukiko pleading and Shiki warning of letting him handle this, Arcueid was stuck between a rock and a hard place, before she could voice her concern, Shiki interrupted her.

Shiki said in a gentle voice. "Tsukiko-chan, It's ok, I know Miss Satsuki, she was an old friend of mine." At this Shiki looked up to a tearful Satsuki and said. "And she still is my beloved 'Sacchin' kohai, that haven't changed at all even if she is a dead apostle." Satsuki broke down and cried while embracing Shiki.

Arcueid can't take it anymore and said with a bit of annoyance. "Shiki, we are going have a talk about your relationship with miss Satsuki here, and I will not ignore the fact that Tsukiko-chan is under the care of a dead apostle, you should know how dangerous Vampiric impulse are. I will not place Tsukiko-chan under her care."

Satsuki looked to the blond woman with a hint of annoyance, banishing her sorrow for a moment. She said to her with some steel in her tone. "Miss, you don't have to worry about my Vampiric impulse, Yuuko-sama already gave me a bracelet that stop my desire to drink blood indiscriminately." At this Satsuki show her the bracelet Yuuko gave her.

Lancer looked at the bracelet Satsuki is holding up, he grabbed hold of her hand, startling her and looked at the bracelet very closely and said in admiration. "This is incredible, the runes and the magic patterns used in this bracelet is ingenious, I have never seem this kind of combination before. From what I can gather, this bracelet really do stop the desire for blood as Miss Satsuki said." It's only then Lancer realized everyone is staring at him, and Satsuki is blushing quite a bit. Lancer realized he just placed himself and Satsuki in an awkward position, he let go off her hand and said. "Since everyone is here, I guess a proper introduction is needed." Lancer tried his best to divert everyone's attention.

Lancer said with pride. "Servant Lancer. Or formally know in life as Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Culann, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name, my lady." Lancer said this to the blond hair, red eyes woman. He heard Rin, Saber sighed in annoyance and Archer giggling. A giggling Archer is not a good sign, he begin to wonder what he did wrong, when the woman introduce herself.

Arcueid smiled and said. "Greeting Lancer. My name is Arcueid Brunestud, White Princess of the True Ancestor, this young man here is my lover Shiki Tohno." At this Arcueid smiled victoriously at Satsuki Yumizuka, seeing her dumbfounded slack jaw expression was priceless. Arcueid continue. "and the young girl here is my daughter Tsukiko Potter. It is good to know I have such a dependable knight looking after my daughter."

Lancer broke out in cold sweat, when he realize he almost hit onto his master mother and a True Ancestor, he heard Archer giggling turn into full blown laughter and he knew, Archer knew all along and didn't warn him. Lancer turn towards Archer, looking rather angry and said. "Archer, quit laughing at me. If you knew this, why didn't you say anything."

Shirou replied with mirth. "Because its a lot more fun to see you making an ass of yourself and by the way, I am not Archer, it's Emiya Shirou."

Lancer blinked twice as his thought process trying to adjust to what he just heard. "Emiya Shirou as in the red hair kid I stabbed in the heart at the beginning of the holy grail war, the same kid that summon Saber." Lancer smiled evilly and said. "Are you telling me, that your future self is Archer, who happen to be a complete **'Beep'**. I must say, you begin to resemble Archer, not only in appearance, but also in attitude." Lancer knew he got under his skin, when a twitch mark appear on Emiya forehead.

Rin seen enough and said in annoyance. "As interesting as it is to see some male bonding going on between you two, I have to remind you, that we have a lot to catch upon." Rin looked over to Arcueid and said. "Arcueid-san, can you take Tsukiko-chan to the amusement park you and Shiki went to earlier, I will fill you in later." Arcueid nodded to her, understanding the conversation need to be kept from Tsukiko for now.

Arcueid looked to Tsukiko and smiled. "Tsukiko-chan, lets go and play at the amusement park, then we can go see some movies afterwards. I think your going to like them." Arcueid then pulled Shiki and Tsukiko along with her, to the mindscape she create along with Shiki.

Satsuki tried to follow them, but Miss Rin stopped her and said. "Satsuki-san, you need to stay here, so I can fill you in on what's going on, along with Lancer." At this, Rin proceeded to create a portal to the Emiya resident mindscape. Everyone else moved to the living room in the Emiya resident. Rin explained to both Lancer and Satsuki about what has happen so far with Tsukiko, their own circumstances and whatever secret plan Zelretch have for Tsukiko.

Lancer have a grim look on his face and said. "My master have been through a lot for a six year old, my concern is, why is the old vampire so interested in her, also why Yuuko Ichihara interested in my master?" Lancer looked over to a depressed Satsuki and said to her. "Did Yuuko ever mention why she is interested in my master? Or why she send you and me to be her guardian?"

Satsuki was feeling depressed from hearing about Tsukiko circumstances, she cannot believe such a cute little girl have been through such horrible experience at the hands of her suppose relative, and the conspiracy that she seem to be wrap up in. She was broke out of her depression when lancer asked her a question. She was a bit startled and said. "No, Yuuko-sama kept a great deal out, she said the only thing we need to do is go to Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley, she said there are important information for us there." Satsuki paused for a bit and said. "I think Yuuko-sama cares about Tsukiko-chan greatly, when ever she mention Tsukiko-chan, Yuuko-sama always have this sad looks in her eyes."

Rin took over, "well, we cover almost everything, I guess the only thing we can do now is go to this Gringotts and see what information Yuuko-san was referring to. I want you two to get ready to move as soon as possible, tomorrow we will take Tsukiko-chan to Gringotts and see where we go from there." Both Lancer and Satsuki nodded at this and left the mindscape, later on when Arcueid, Shiki and Tsukiko returns, Tsukiko left the mind scape to get some rest before the next day arrives.

* * *

Seventh of October, 1986

Leaky Cauldron

Lancer, Satsuki and Tsukiko stands before the Leaky Cauldron and each of them have a different reaction to the establishment. Lancer felt nostalgic, the place reminds him of the Irish pub he frequent back when he was alive. Satsuki felt dirty just by looking at the place, Tsukiko was getting an irresistible urge of give the place a good clean.

Lancer dressed in a smart black business suit, Satsuki dressed as she was when she first came to this world, Tsukiko in a smart white long sleeve dress, making her more presentable.

As the trio enter the pub, the innkeeper greeted them without looking up from his book, there are very few patrons within the pub, since its early in the morning.

Lancer went up to the innkeeper and said. "We will like directions to Diagon alley, can you show us the way?" The innkeeper put his book down and looked up to Lancer, instantly there was fear in his eyes and he backed away. Lancer was about to asked what's wrong, when the innkeeper seem to somewhat recover and said. "Sorry about that. You startled me, its not often we see people with red eyes. Ever since you know who, many of us are weary of people with red eyes."

Lancer looked confused, you know who? Who is that? Lancer thought for a moment and realized it must be this Voldemort guy that Rin mentioned. Lancer opinion of wizard and witches drop significantly, they must have very little back bones, if they are afraid to speak his name after all this years. Lancer have little patience for this and said. "My eyes aside, I like to reach Diagon alley, so we can complete some business at Gringotts, can you show us the way or not?" The innkeeper gesture for them to follow him out to the back of the pub. They came to a brick wall. The innkeeper pulled out a wand and tapped five bricks anti-clock wise. Each bricks starts to move independently and moved aside to show a busy street full of witches and wizards. Lancer was slightly impressed with what he saw. Both Satsuki and Tsukiko have stars in their eyes as they behold the sight before them.

As the trio walk through Diagon alley, both Lancer and Satsuki received strange looks, either curiosity or outright fear. Lancer thought it might be a better idea just hurry along and get to Gringotts and be done with this place, the map show Gringotts at a junction near the end of Diagon alley, when he arrive at the bank, he resisted the urge to sigh, who ever design the place must either be drunk or mad, maybe both. He get the sense, the damn place is going to fall on his head. Both Satsuki and Tsukiko tilted their head to their right shoulder as if they might see the building straighter that way. Lancer sweat drop at their antics.

Rin was speechless by what she saw, she knew the Clock Tower and magus can be a bit backwards with their fashion. Victorian style and all, but those wizard and witches took the biscuit, who in the Roots wear ROBES, it screams wizard and witches to all who look at them, not to mention the horrid colour clash and lack of mobility inside one of those THINGS. Rin sighed in exasperation.

The goblin guards was bored, very bored. Greeting snobby wizard and witch, look intimidating to anyone coming through the door and sneer at them, they really wish their shift would end and return inside to count the coins, that is a far better job then standing here till the bank close. That is until the guard spotted a trio of strangely dressed individuals heading towards them, judging by their clothing, they must be muggle born wizard and witches, the goblin laid eye on the blue hair man with red eye and instantly went rigid, they tighten their grasp on their halberd. This man before them was dangerous, the way he walks shows he is a season warrior, a warrior of old, his aura screams overwhelming power, as far as the guard can tell, he was not human, the young woman beside him are even stranger, she felt like desolation and blood, complete contradiction to the way she looks. The guard nudge his partner and said. "Inform director Ragnuk, we have unknown being heading to our bank. Do not over react, we don't want to offend them." The goblin guard rushed off into the bank.

Lancer stood at the entrance of Gringotts, silver doors with words that states.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Lancer smiled at this, he can respect those who take their duty seriously, to him those goblins are the best sort to look after other people treasure and money. Even thought those goblins are a greedy lot, they protect their and other valuables with their lives, their code and honour also stops them from stealing or cheating others out of their valuables, Rin already gone through the basic of goblin society with him, so he knows how to deal with them.

Lancer gone through the silver door and enter the Gringotts bank along with Satsuki and Tsukiko, he is VERY impressed with what he saw, the interior was much more lavished, marble patterned floor and hall ways, crystal chandeliers, well lit rooms, rows of reception desk on either side when they enter the building, great numbers of goblins working in the area.

Satsuki was stunned upon seeing the multitude of strange short humanoid creature running around, their face set in a perpetual scowl, they remind her of midget with sharper features, sharp ears, sharp nose and very angular face, they dress in professional suits, to be truthful, they scare her a little. Satsuki looked over to Tsukiko and realize she is hiding behind Lancer, placing Lancer between herself and the goblins, she must feel the same as she did, judging by her expression.

Upon entering the building, Lancer was greeted by a goblin and two guards. "Greeting sir, can you and your companion follow me, so we can talk in a more private setting." Lancer noted the three goblins are tense, it seems like they know what he is and was unnerved by him, well even if its a trap, he can easily break out along with Satsuki and Tsukiko.

Lancer replied in a respectful tone and bow a little to the goblin before him. "Greeting, master goblin, we will follow you, for what we need to discuss, would be best remain private." Lancer signal for Satsuki and Tsukiko to follow him, Satsuki at the rear and Tsukiko between them, should anything goes wrong, Tsukiko will be protected. They entered a private room on the side of the hallway.

Lancer noted the two goblin guards stationed behind him, protecting the entrance and the master goblin sit himself onto the high desk over looking the trio. The master goblin said in a neutral tone. "I am the head of Gringotts bank, Ragnuk the second. I will be blunt, What are you and what do you want with us?"

Lancer thought 'straight to the point' he replied with respect. "As for what we are, that will take some time to explain. We are here for information on my ward, Tsukiko Potter. A reliable source have inform us we can get some information from Gringotts. " Lancer noticed Ragnuk eyes widen a little before he returns to that perpetual scowl.

Ragnuk the second replied with a tone of interest. "This young girl here is Tsukiko Potter? The girl who lived. I will need to confirm her identity as well as all of you, if she is who you claim she is. Then I will help you find what you wish to know, however if you lied to me, I will see to it that you are severely punished." At this Ragnuk reach into the draw and took out three long parchment of papers. "This parchment will reveal you true name and heritage, all we need is one drop of blood given willingly, if she is Tsukiko Potter, then you have nothing to fear, as for you two. It will speed up the process, if we can be assure to who and what you are."

Lancer thought for a moment and decided they need the information. The goblins may know who have been after Tsukiko, and those responsible for placing her with the Dursley. Lancer turn to Tsukiko and Satsuki. "Master, Satsuki-san. We need to give them a drop of our blood, are you ok with this?" Both girl nodded, Tsukiko went up to Ragnuk first.

Ragnuk prick the young girl finger and let a single drop fall onto the parchment. The scroll reveal, that she is indeed Tsukiko Potter, and a list of names of her blood line spread out as far back as it can through the family tree. Next he prick the young woman finger and let her blood drop onto the parchment, it reveal her name as Satsuki Yumizuka, but instead of two parents, a third name appeared and said 'Sired by Michael Roa Valdamjong' and her race state she is a Dead Apostle. Ragnuk was completely thrown off by this, but instead of pondering what it all means. he moved onto the blue hair man, he prick his finger and let the blood drop onto the parchment, the man name was Cu Chulainn, his parent was Deichtine and the deity Lugh, Ragnuk almost fell out of his chair when he saw this. He looked at the man in awe and admiration. He said the only think he could in shock. "How is this possible?"

Lancer pinched the bridge of his nose and said. "I had hope that it wont reveal my full information. I will tell you, if only you agree, that my real name will never leave this room." Ragnuk was still in shock and said. "As you wish. Nothing we discuss here will leave this room." Lancer proceeded to tell him how he was summoned to be guardian and protector to Tsukiko Potter and circumstance that brought Satsuki to them as well, Lancer left out the five souls residing inside of Tsukiko and other details like magecraft and so on, he only told Ragnuk what he needs to know.

During Cu Chulainn explanation, Ragnuk manage to recover from his shock and when Cu Chulainn explained that Tsukiko Potter have been under the care of the Dursley, he snapped and interrupted Cu Chulainn. "Did you just say, Tsukiko Potter have been UNDER the care of the Dursley family, the sister of Lily Potter, Petunia Dursley." Cu Chulainn confirmed what he said, that Tsukiko have been in the care of Dursley family until a few days ago. Ragnuk was truly angry and said. "Tsukiko Potter was not to be looked after by the Dursley UNDER any circumstances, this was stated in the Potters will." Ragnuk slam his fist onto the table. "Damn that Albus Dumbledore, he sealed the will, so only he or the heir of Potter house can open it, then he send the last Potter to the family that the Will expressively excluded from looking after the child." Ragnuk rubbed his temples to relieve the oncoming headache, he thought to himself, Dumbledore have played them like a bunch of fools and he looked over to the blood line parchment and noticed something interesting, Ragnuk smiled maliciously.

Ragnuk turned to Cu Chulainn and said. "Two can play at this game, have a look at the blood parchment." Ragnuk handed Cu Chulainn his own bloodline parchment and said. " Look to the bottom of your blood line and tell me what you see."

Lancer dropped the parchment in shock of what he saw. Both Tsukiko Potter and Satsuki Yumizuka are related to him, they are his last two descendent in the world. Lancer also notice that Lily and Petunia are half sisters, it seem it was Lily father side that have his bloodline.

Both Tsukiko and Satsuki picked up the parchment Lancer dropped and saw a long list of names that ended with them as his descendent. Satsuki said with shock. "This mean Cu Chulainn is my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great..." Lancer hit the upside of Satsuki head to stop her from finishing that sentence.

Lancer with a tick mark on his forehead said. "Neither of you will ever call me grand dad or anything else, I am NOT that old." Lancer turn to Ragnuk and said. "So how will this help?"

Ragnuk explained with a victorious smirk. "Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and current head master of Hogwarts will not be able to stop me from appointing you two to be Tsukiko Potter magical guardian, even if Cu Chulainn are eighty generation apart from Tsukiko Potter and Miss Satsuki is forty generation apart. You two are still her blood relative and I have the legal backing to appoint you two her guardian, and remove Albus Dumbledore as her magic guardian."

Ragnuk relaxed into his chair and said. "Of course by law, we will have to inform the current magical guardian about the change." At this Ragnuk motion for one of the guard to come forward and said to him. "Be sure to deliver the message to Albus Dumbledore, lets try that new RAT delivery service and be sure to let our newly minted apprentice to handle the paper work, they could do with some practice." The goblin guard that receive the order just smiled widely and left the office.

Ragnuk then said with a smug tone. "The best part is, even if Dumbledore was somehow to discover the change, he cannot challenge me without unsealing the will. Keep the will seal, he has no ground to challenge this decision. Unseal the will and he will face legal repercussion and years of legal wrangling against us, on the ground he have violated the wishes within the will." Ragnuk took a long drag from his pipe and said. "Congratulation, both of you are now officially Tsukiko Potter legal guardians, and a new key to the Potter trust fund will be granted to you, we will also changed the lock free of charge, to make sure Albus Dumbledore will not be able to access the vault."

Lancer, Satsuki look dumbfounded for a moment before realizing what this means, Tsukiko is now legally their ward, Satsuki wept a little as she realize, she have a living relative, even if they are distantly related, she have a little sister she can call her own. Satsuki hugged Tsukiko in joy and said in happiness. "I have a family, I'm not alone."

Tsukiko didn't understand everything that happens, but apparently Miss Satsuki and Mr Lancer is related to her by blood, even if they are very distantly related, she felt happy, that there are someone here that cares about her. Some one else she can call family beside the Dursley.

Lancer was feeling a bit out of his depth, dealing with crying woman and girl was not his speciality, so he was glad when Ragnuk cough into his hand to get their attention and said. "I will send for someone to escort everyone to the Potter trust vault, as soon as the keys arrive. You can convert your Galleon to pounds at one of our reception desk. There are twenty nine Knut in a Sickles, seventeen Sickles in one Galleon. Every Galleon is worth five British pound or seven point five US dollar."

Ragnuk paused for a bit and reached into his desk and brought out a wonderfully crafted dagger and a feather quill. Ragnuk said in a hopeful voice. "Sir Cu Chulainn, I would consider it a great honour if you can sign my personal dagger for me." Lancer was slightly taken back by that request and thought 'he did go through a lot of trouble for us' Lancer said with appreciation. "Sure, it's the least we could do." Cu Chulainn took the dagger and quill and put his initial on the dagger, he can see the ink burn into the blade and return the dagger along with the quill to Ragnuk. The Goblin look like Christmas and new year came early for him, as he sheath the blade and stashed it on his person, no doubt to show off, later on.

Ragnuk gather himself and said to the trio. "I almost forgot, here is some documents on recent events in the wizard world, they concern your ward Tsukiko Potter, If you can, don't use her real name, Albus Dumbledore have many followers, they might use underhanded tactic to secure their symbol of light. Also if you have time, go visit Godric's Hollow, it's the last resting place of the Potters. Here is the ward key, it will give you access to the Potters house without alerting the Ministry, there might still be some artefact left, that only a member of Potters bloodline can recover." Ragnuk then bow to Cu Chulainn and said in admiration. "It's has been an honour to meet a living legend such as yourself." Cu Chulainn nodded to Ragnuk in appreciation.

A goblin name Griphook soon turned up with the key to Vault 687 and lead the trio onto a cart, Lancer thought the ride was pretty normal, Satsuki got a death grip onto the handle bar, bending the metal with her great strength, Griphook looked a little unnerved by that display. Tsukiko look like a kid on sugar high, almost gave Lancer and Satsuki a heart attack when she lean over the bar. They soon arrive at the vault, when the door opened, Lancer and Satsuki jaws almost hit the floor. There was a small mountain of gold coins.

Rin Tohsaka was cackling like a mad woman when she saw the mountain of gold in Tsukiko vault. Shirou and Arturia are already making plans to keep Rin away from Tsukiko as much as possible, the world does not need two Rin Tohsaka running around.

Lancer was the first to come back to his senses and said. "It best we take only two thousand Galleon to exchange into pound for now. It will give us around ten thousand pound to invest and spend on necessity for quite some time, I'm sure Rin-san already got plans to turn this pile of gold into more gold. We can always come back if we need more." Griphook handed a magical bag over to Lancer, to his surprise, the bag remain the same size and weight despite how much coin he put in. Once they have collected the necessary fund and converted them into British pound. They left Gringotts and Diagon alley.

* * *

Eighth of October, 1986

Godric's Hollow Potters safe house

It was late afternoon when the trio arrive, they stood before a half demolished house that used to be the Potters resident. As they approach the house and gone pass the barrier, Tsukiko gone into a trance like state as she approaches the door way.

As soon as Tsukiko walked pass the door, instead of an abandon building, she saw a sun lit room, filled with joys and laughter. She could not see anyone, but she can hear her name being called. As Tsukiko walked passed the living room, she heard cheers and celebration, a unknown voice said with joy "Happy birthday, Tsukiko." The sound soon vanish into silence, and a whisper of her name drift further upstairs. Tsukiko follow the voice up to the second floor and found her room. A glint of light flashed in the corner of the room, getting her attention. Tsukiko kneel down and dig through the rubble, soon she found the source of the light, a square cube made of clear crystal, with rune etched into its side and corner. Tsukiko said on instinct, a memory from long ago. "Menu."

Lancer and Satsuki follow Tsukiko from behind, they realize she was acting strangely when she enter the house, but instead of stopping her and breaking her trance, they decided to follow her. On the second floor they saw Tsukiko digging through the rubble and found a strange crystal cube, she whisper out the word "Menu." Before Lancer eyes, the crystal floated and flashed a display screen. Lancer watch as Tsukiko tap the screen. The screen showed a woman with a baby in her arms, introducing herself and saying how much she love her daughter Tsukiko, this was followed up with recording of her father, god fathers, god mother. As Tsukiko watch the recording in silence, both Lancer and Satsuki sat just behind her, watching the recording that Tsukiko families made for her. They watch her birth day party, her first broom stick flight, playing with other children's, the Weasley, Longbottom and others. When they reach the last recording.

They saw Tsukiko mother Lily frantic and in a state of panic, she said with sorrow and fear. "Oh god, he is here, I don't know how long James can hold him off." Lily with tears in her eyes said. "Severus, if you are seeing this, I am sorry, I should have tried to make amends before the end of seventh year, we both said such hurtful things to each other, but all those years of friendship should have meant more, I am sorry for leaving it like this." Lily looked over to the door and said franticly. "Severus, I don't trust Dumbledore, I have added you as the magical guardian for my daughter in my Will, please Severus, I know I have no right to ask you of this, but please take care of Tsukiko for me." The door behind Lily was blasted down, with desperation she pleaded with the dark robe figure. "Please, not Tsukiko."

The robe figure said with menace. "Move aside."

Lily pleaded with him. "Kill me, spare Tsukiko, spare my daughter."

The robe figure said with anger. "MOVE ASIDE."

Lily pleaded for the last time. "Please spare my daughter."

The robe figure chanted. "**Avada Kedavra**"

A bright green flash emitted from the robe figures wand, Lily died on the spot. The figure turn his wand onto the baby Tsukiko Potter and chanted the same death spell, resulted in a bright white flash and ended the recording.

Satsuki watch the recording and was moved to tears, she watch as Tsukiko broke down crying, Satsuki pulled Tsukiko towards her and embraced her, providing comfort to her. Satsuki held onto Tsukiko until she cried herself to sleep, holding onto the memory crystal as if her life depend on it. Satsuki with a sleeping Tsukiko in her arms, lean against the walls of the room, Lancer joined her.

Satsuki looked to Tsukiko and said a little sadly. "It's really sad how alike we are, Lancer-san. Tsukiko-chan lost her parents because of a murderous mad man." Satsuki felt tears flow down her cheeks as she said in a weak voice. "My parents was killed, because I fell in love with Shiki-sempai, That man killed my parents, turn me into a dead apostle, all to punish his younger adoptive brother Shiki. He told me about Shiki-sempai Nanaya bloodline, how he won't be able to control his killer instinct." Satsuki looked to Lancer with a weak smile. "He order me to turn Shiki-sempai into a dead apostle, he said if I can do that, we can be together forever, that he would be mine forever, I knew that was a lie. He said all that with a malicious smile on his face, he knew I would fail, he knew that when I die at Shiki-sempai hand. Shiki-sempai would be haunted by my death, so like a coward, I run away." Satsuki said in a sad voice. "Even with everything that happens, I still love him, I love him so much, that I almost follow through with that plan, even if it was a lie. My parents died because of me, and all I can think about is my own selfish desire." Satsuki was about to say more when she felt Lancer hitting the upside of her head. Groaning in pain at being hit, she glared at Lancer.

Lancer said in annoyance. "How is it your fault that your parents died, you silly little girl. Your parents are dead because of that maniac, not because of you." Lancer then ruffle Satsuki hair and said. "So stop blaming your self, if you must blame someone, blame the killer, its his choice in the end, you are a victim in all of this." Lancer then smiled fondly at her. "And be proud of yourself, you went against the command of the one that sired you and made the right choice. That in itself is a miracle. So stop blaming yourself."

Arcueid Brunestud watch the obelisk and listen to the conversation between Lancer and Satsuki Yumizuka, she realized she have a lot to think about, she will trust Satsuki for now, but there is no way in hell she is going to hand Shiki over to her. At that Arcueid became depressed when she realized Shiki was very thick headed, he didn't even realize once, that Satsuki have romantic interest in him. Arcueid decided that she and Shiki will tell her what happened to her Sire SHIKI when she visit the mind scape next time, hope she can settle for the news that Shiki already killed him.

Lancer, Satsuki and Tsukiko stayed at the abandon building until morning, as the dawn approaches, Lancer, Satsuki with Tsukiko in her arms left the Potter home. Tsukiko woke up for a moment when they left her birth place, she looked back towards the entrance of the abandon house and saw a man standing there. Tsukiko never saw a man that beautiful before in her life, silky black hair that reaches the middle of his neck, red eyes that outshines even the most beautiful ruby. He wears a silver cross earring on his left ear and an immaculate white formal suit with light blue shirt and a white tie. The man smiled at her serenely, she could feel both joy and longing from him. Tsukiko closed her eyes for a moment, when she opens them again, the man was nowhere to be seen, deciding it was just a dream, Tsukiko gone back to sleep in the arms of Satsuki Yumizuka.

* * *

First of July 1991

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay

It was a mid afternoon, a beautiful day with only a few clouds in the skies. A ten year old Tsukiko Potter run through the quite street at high speed, She has grown up into a beautiful child, long black hair tied into twin pony tail like her sister Sacchin, emerald green eyes filled with joy, she wear a noticeable long trench cloak with a hood, at the back of the cloak there is the six wings on sceptre emblem of her command crest, a blue T-shirt with a white star in the middle, Mid thigh black denim shorts and long boots that reaches her knees. She carries a briefcase with widest and happiest smile.

Tsukiko arrive at the front of her house and saw Lancer just leaving, she run straight into him with a flying tackle, shouting with pure joy. "Lancer oniisan, I'm home."

Lance was surprised by Tsukiko flying tackle, it's a good thing she is no longer the shy and easily frighten little girl like before, but the fact that she has become more and more like Arcueid is very worrying for all of them. Lancer sighed and said. "A leanbh, how many time have I told you. You cannot just go fly tackle people, if it was anyone else besides me and Sacchin, they would have flown five foot back with the amount of force you put in." Lancer looked down and saw the happiest grin on her face, she have come a long way since that day she summoned him, with a happy smile, Lancer ruffle her hair and said. "Welcome home Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko got her hug, she took a step back and started riffling through her briefcase and took out a document, she said in a happy tone. "I have officially completed my high school course with the highest grade possible." Tsukiko smile widens. "As promised, Lancer oniisan, you will take me to Easter Island for my birthday. I get to see the Moai Moai."

Lancer sighed, he did promise her, that he will take her to any holiday destination if she manage to graduate high school before her eleventh birthday, and now he have to pay the fools gamble and take her and hopefully Sacchin to the Easter island. He doesn't have to worry about money since they make more then they can spend with the royalties from the novel series 'Garden of Sinners'. He also heard some big shot in America plans to create movies from the novel. Originally the novel was made from the case file Rin got from Touko Aozaki, Rin mentioned if Touko ever find out they made so much money from her case file, she would be lucky if Touko only ask for a cut of the profit. It was completely unexpected that the novel became a world wide hit, that's about to be made into films. Hence the reason why Sacchin is in America at the moment to hammer out another loyalty deal. It was decided that she would be the author and the face for the novels.

Their secondary income was from Galleon, to magically alter gem stone, to British pound exchange. This form of currency exchange have netted them a twenty-five percent profit per investment, needless to say this loop hole have generated enough income to create a state of the art work shop for Tsukiko and also made Rin VERY happy, as one can tell from the happy cackle she makes every time she looks at the bank statements in Tsukiko mind scape.

Lancer have to make a new Gringotts vault to store their Galleon for the gem stone alteration investment and some profits in the form of Galleon. Rin wanted a library on all magical books in this Dimension, both legal and illegal. But without a wand and Rin trap in Tsukiko mind scape, there is very little they can do but make a collection, a good deal of those Galleon are spend on gem stone and jewellery artefact, needless to say, they have much to work on under Rin supervision.

It was then, an owl swooped down on the pair, Tsukiko immediately tackled the owl, the owl was stunned and let out a confused "Hoot?", Tsukiko with star in her eyes and asked Lancer. "Can we keep him?" Lancer sighed deeply, Tsukiko also got a bad habit of wanting every cute animal she sees. It's not a problem for her, considering all animal, mundane or magical seem to instantly like her as well, with the exception of truly dark creatures. Lancer said with a hint of annoyance. "No you cannot, you know how magical creature react around Sacchin and mundane creature will run at the sight of her." Lancer saw Tsukiko pouted at him and tried to use the puppy dog eyes, Lancer notice the owl was carrying a letter and said. "Tsukiko-chan, I think its trying to give you that letter." The owl nodded at Tsukiko franticly, Tsukiko let the owl go. The owl dropped the letter and flew off, Tsukiko shouted in joy at the owl. "Come back soon, I will have some food ready for you next time." Lancer could have swore the owl looked back at Tsukiko and blushed.

Lancer and Tsukiko open the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on First of September. We await your owl by no later than thirty-first of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

**Second page**

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely

Tsukiko looked at the letter with confusion and said. "Lancer oniisan, I don't remember applying for this University, I thought we were trying to apply to either Oxford or MIT in America. It even said my application was accepted."

Lancer recognised the name Albus Dumbledore and said with a bit of worries. "We need to contact Sacchin as soon as we can, Tsukiko-chan tell Rin and the rest we need to have a emergency meeting when Sacchin gets back." Lancer knew the magic world will some day drag Tsukiko back into its fold due to her undeserved reputation and burden placed on her by one senile old man.

**A/N: That's the end of the beginning Arc, the first year Arc will have more humour, family value and adventure. Unlike the beginning Arc, it will have more happy moment in them. I will try my best to update as much as possible, hopefully I will have less writers block when we move into the main story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 – Easter Island Holiday**

**A/N: The speed I can produce a chapter seem to be once every two weeks, again sorry for the delay, work and method of putting the story together still giving me hassle. Got all the plot ideas all the way to the end, just what goes in between them tend to give me a lot of hassle. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time.**

Fourth of July 1991

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay, Living room

Tsukiko is currently drinking tea with Lancer in their mansions living room, waiting for her sister Sacchin to come home. They received a phone call from her this morning saying she just landed in Heathrow airport. Tsukiko flicked through the book she is currently viewing, thanks to her Eidetic memory, she can memorize every page, she would discuss the content of the books later with Rin and with her help try to understand the topics. While waiting for her sister Sacchin and memorising the numerous books before her, her mind wondered about the living room, at Rin insistence they made the living room into the same one as the Tohsaka estate, a pure Victorian noble style living room, complete with a square dark oak table, Victorian cream colour sofa, two cream Victorian chair, huge grand father clock, no television and no super Nintendo Entertainment system. Tsukiko could really play some 'Columns' right about now.

Tsukiko love her Rin-oneesan dearly, but she can be very stubborn, bossy, greedy and stingy. Ever since Rin made Tsukiko into her magus apprentice, she been going through training, experimentation, lectures, combat and anything else Rin can think up, so much have happened over the passed four years, it truly surprised her to realized how much she have accomplished, she manage to complete her sixth form education with grade A stars in her 'A'-levels, then again it feels like cheating when your mind was filled with books like several national library and able to recall any subjects she wants instantly, even if she can recall any books she want, understanding some of the more obscure theory and practice was an entirely different matter, she still have trouble understanding the concept behind second True magic, Rin explanation just goes over her head. Unlike subjects such as High Energy Physics, Metallurgy, Hydromagnetic Physics, Ancient runes and Arithmancy, she have no problem understanding them and she was planning to goto MIT in America to further those non-magical fields. She might have to apply as an off site student, it all depends if her families think its a good idea going to Hogwarts.

Tsukiko felt the bounded field around the mansion activate then become passive again, she knew that her sister Sacchin have come home, with a wide smile, Tsukiko move to the corner of the door over looking the entrance and waited for Sacchin to open the door, so Tsukiko can give Sacchin her special hug, she waited for almost half a minute, but the front door never opened, Tsukiko felt Sacchin hugged her from behind and said to her with an amused tone. "Waiting for someone? Tsukiko-chan." Tsukiko almost jumped out of her skin, Sacchin have been getting better at sneaking up on people, she have plenty of practice on her and papa Shiki, even thought mum Arcueid would always chase Sacchin away from papa Shiki.

Tsukiko calmed herself down after the scare Sacchin gave her and said with a happy smile. "Welcome home, Sacchin-oneesan".

Satsuki let go of Tsukiko and said with enthusiasm. "I found a lot of nice cloth for you in America, Tsukiko-chan, let go try them out right now." Before Satsuki could drag Tsukiko away, Lancer stopped them and said with some exasperation. "Not now Sacchin-chan, we got an emergency meeting with Rin and the others, do your dress up after the meeting is over." Satsuki pouted at Lancer for ruining their fun, but conceded in the end, Satsuki said to Tsukiko with a little air of disappointment. "Lets get this meeting under way, Tsukiko-chan, I will show you what I got after the meeting." At this Satsuki winked at Tsukiko and continued. "Activate all the bounded field in the house, then we go and see what plans of action we need against Dumbledore." At this Satsuki saw Tsukiko close her eyes and focused on the mental command to the house Bounded Field, she could feel a surge of prana radiate out and encompass the mansion. The Bounded Field normally just create another zone, those outside of this zone cannot see what inside, either through magic or mundane means, it also warns them if someone have enter the zone. The Bounded Field they have just activated will actively hinder and drain prana from hostile target, this is just the courtyard, if they manage to make it into the house, the field become offensive and will try disorientate the intruder, trapping them in a illusion. At this Satsuki thought back to the first time they activated this Bounded Field, when Tsukiko was seven years old.

_The price for the mansion was pretty reasonable, Tsukiko-chan under Rin instruction was setting up the bounded field and only just finished a moment ago. Satsuki with Lancer outside on the courtyard watch as an woman in her mid or late twenty, short blond curly hair, glasses and a horrid green neon dress walked towards their house, they assumed she was an neighbour coming to say hello, when the woman crossed the field, to both Satsuki and Lancer horror, a yellow magic circle activated beneath the woman and yellow glowing ropes begin to restrain her, the woman struggle to be free from the magical restraint but she grows weaker and weaker, until she finally collapsed, Lancer manage to get Tsukiko to deactivate the field. _

_Satsuki recognised the woman as Rita Skeeter, a rather unsavoury reporter that constantly looking for dirts on people. They secured Skeeter in an isolation bounded field while she was unconscious and Satsuki interrogated her, showing her Vampiric lineage and blood lust. That was more then enough to make Skeeter spill the beans, apparently she was following the money trail of a new magic family that becoming almost as rich as the Malfoy, at the request from Lucius Malfoy, she was supposed to find everything on them. Satsuki sighed in relief, seem like they don't know about Tsukiko. Satsuki activated her Mystic Eyes of Enchantments, twisting the truth, telling her that the people she met was a rich families called Tohsaka from Japan, their magical bloodline only trace back to three generations, they are specialist trader of no great importance. Hopefully this will be enough to convince Skeeter employer, they are not worth the hassle to investigate further. _

_Rita Skeeter was released later that day convinced of what the young lady Satsuki said, all memories about being restraint by strange magic and a super power vampire are completely forgotten._

Looking back on this, Satsuki was glad they didn't agree to Rin request of a fatal bounded field for protection, other wise they would be cleaning up Rita Skeeter body parts instead of interrogating her. The setting for the bounded field have been adjusted, but they only activate it when all of them are occupied or under attack. Satsuki and Lancer activate their rings and entered Tsukiko mindscape.

Tsukiko felt herself sink into her mindscape and arrive at the Emiya estate court yard, everyone is already there in the living room, the living room table have assortments of snacks and tea. As Tsukiko sat down, about to grab a rice cracker, her mum sneaked up behind her and started to tickle her around the side of her ribs, causing Tsukiko to burst out laughing.

Rin was getting annoyed with the mother daughter duo, she watch as Tsukiko was getting 'punished' by Arcueid, Arcueid telling Tsukiko with mirth in her voice. "Tsukiko-chan, when was the last time we gone to play at the beach? Watch the cinema? Played at the amusement park? How many time have I told you to be a kid more often?" Arcueid keep tickling Tsukiko to the point she have trouble breathing, let alone speak. Tsukiko only gasp out between tears and laughter. "I.. AHAHa.. am sorry... Heh... mum... HahHah... please … AHAHa... Stop." Rin have several ticks on her fore head, she slam both her palm onto the table as she loses her cool and shouted at them. "WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT. WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A SERIOUS DISCUSSION HERE." both Tsukiko and Arcueid was startled by Rin out burst, both have the same sheepish expression as they flinched back in surprise. Rin sat back down and rub her temple to ease the oncoming headache, she looked to everyone present and said with a serious tone. "Every one here, lets start with the letter Tsukiko received from Hogwarts by Albus Dumbledore, This is an acceptance letter that was deliver by owls, the owls in this world have the ability to track down anyone and deliver the letter without failure."

Rin sighed and continued. "This is official owls from the ministry official business, we cannot block their letter from finding Tsukiko-chan, seem like her parents and Dumbledore have enrolled her into Hogwarts, I'm surprised Tsukiko-chan personal anti-tracking bounded field didn't work against the ministry owls, guess their tracking ability is even more powerful then our mysteries."

Shiki asked Rin in slight confusion. "If they could track Tsukiko-chan down with just owls, why haven't they showed up until now?"

Rin thought for a moment and have a realization. "Because Dumbledore broke the laws, the goblin told us the Potters wills was sealed to hide the fact that Tsukiko-chan was sent to the Dursley, if Dumbledore wanted government help in finding Tsukiko-chan, he would need to report her missing and that will lead to an investigation, which will create conflict of interest" Rin took a sip of her tea and continued, "If the wills is unsealed. Investigation will happen, it will reveal that Dumbledore have abused his position as a magical guardian and various position he held both in Wizengamot and ICW. This could result in charges or even lose of his position as Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW"

Satsuki Yumizuka was thinking about what Rin said. If Dumbledore fear losing his position, then it will stand to reason why he have not made a move on recovering Tsukiko, all he needs to do was to wait until Tsukiko eleventh birthday to locate her for Hogwarts on official government business, Satsuki said with some seriousness to her tone. "What are we going to do? Are we going to run? Are we going to send Tsukiko-chan to Hogwarts? What are our options?"

Rin first looked to Satsuki then to Tsukiko. Rin said in a neutral tone. "Its up to you Tsukiko-chan, what do you think it's the best option, do you want to goto Hogwarts?"

Tsukiko thought for a moment, weighing all the options before her and said in a serious tone. "Its best if I go to Hogwarts, the last thing we need is the senile old goat getting the excuse he needed to reinstate himself as my magical guardian or worse activate that stupid betroth contract between the Potters and the Weasley. We will need to move carefully, if the old goat think he have been backed into a corner before we are ready, this could get very messy, very fast."

Rin was impressed with Tsukiko reasoning, they found out the betroth contract was made after Tsukiko parents death, tying Tsukiko to the Weasley, the contract can only be nullify by the head of house involved. Tsukiko will not be able to undo this contract until she turn fifteen, become the head of the house as an emancipated adult. If worse come to worse, they can always send Satsuki to 'convince' the Weasley head into undoing the contract.

Rin visibly relaxed and put on a genuine smile. "Well done Tsukiko-chan, running is not the solution to this, since their owls can track us anywhere. It will be best we play along with what plans Dumbledore have for you, if we can find out about those plans, we can alter them to suit our needs." Rin smile widens and said to Tsukiko. "You can also finally get your wand and put all those books we collected to good use, I am sure you cant wait to examine your wand in detail and figure out how to cast the wandless version of those spells in the book." Rin saw Tsukiko smile and nodded at her. The meeting was going great until Arcueid tickle Tsukiko again.

Arcueid was getting a bit annoyed and worried about Tsukiko, when a situation get serious or when she talk about magic research with Rin, Tsukiko always switch gear to her magus personality, Arcueid not sure which side of her is the real Tsukiko or perhaps like herself, both of those personality are the real Tsukiko, either way Arcueid want the happy-go-lucky Tsukiko back and she tickled her again, causing her to scream out in surprise. Arcueid said to Tsukiko in childish annoyance. "Tsukiko-chan, you know I hate it when you get all serious like that, relax a bit more." Arcueid smile widens. "So let mum help you with that." Arcueid increase her tickling, causing Tsukiko to bust out in laughter.

Rin was getting annoyed at the mother daughter duo again, she looked to an amused Shirou and said to him. " Shirou, Tora-Shinai now." Shirou looked at her and traced the shinai without complaint. The Tora-Shinai was wielded by the infamous Taiga Fujimura, the wooden segment is colour in tiger stripe of yellow and black, it has black handle and guards with a tiger charm attached to the handle. It radiates blood lust and evil that is know as the 'Tiger of Fuyuki'. Rin proceeded by hitting both mother and daughter on their head, both mother and daughter whimpers in pain with a slowly rising bumps on their head. Rin said to them with great amount of annoyance. "The meeting isn't over yet, so focus, play after the meeting is done." Rin looked to the Tora-Shinai in her hand and said to Tsukiko with some worry. "Tsukiko-chan, I read your report on prana transfer from jewel to magus, how you theorize a full prana recovery from one jewel you fill previously, the answer is no, Tsukiko-chan, do NOT trace noble phantasm, I don't want a repeat of what happen when you were seven years old." Rin thought back to that incident.

_Rin along with Tsukiko and Arturia, watched Shirou and Lancer spar in Tsukiko mind scape_, _Lancer jabbed at Shirou with lightning fast spear thrust, aiming at his vulnerable opening, Rin knew Shirou fighting style, it was suicidal and idiotic, leaving fatale opening that invite his opponent to take advantage of, dodging and parrying at the last moment to control the flow of the fight, if it was anyone else but Shirou, they would have died long ago. This style take advantage of skilled fighter combat horned instinct to take advantage of a perceived opening, the more skilled you are, the less control you have over your instinct to take advantage of an opening that Shirou present, its a truly frustrating combat style and tactics. As evident on Lancer expression, Lancer showed frustration and annoyance, Lancer swing his lance in a wide low arc, launching Shirou into the air as he block the blow, Lancer soon followed and attacked Shirou in mid air, Shirou manage to block Lancer jabs, during a double bladed parry, Lancer saw his opening, smiled and twist his whole body with his lance still in contact with Shirou scimitars, throwing Shirou towards the ground. As Lancer about to continue with his attack, Rin shouted at them. "OK, that's enough, you two are getting too serious, this is only a spar, not a death match." As the combatant lower their weapons, Tsukiko run up to Lancer trying to grab and have a better look at his weapon, Lancer pulled it out of her reach and said its not a toy, Tsukiko pouted at him._

_Later that day, Shirou with looks of panic and fear said to Rin. "Rin, something is wrong with Tsukiko-chan, she is burning up with a fever." Rin went to Shirou told him to calm down and tell her what happened. Shirou explained that Tsukiko wanted to trace Gae Bolg and ask for his help, but soon after she traced Gae Bolg, Tsukiko collapsed. Rin looked incredulously and angry at Shirou, resisting the urge to hit him. It was then Lancer showed up, worried and told them of his finding. "Tsukiko-chan burned out vast amount of her prana while tracing Gae Bolg, I found the replica next to her, her iris also have a tint of silver along with her natural green." Rin felt weak hearing that, this confirm her theory and fear about Tsukiko 'Soul' origin. Tsukiko seem to have empathic ability with animals, she seem to be able to understand them, and the animal seem to understand her when she speaks to them, but that changes with snakes, Tsukiko didn't realise what she was doing when she was speaking to snake, instead of normal human speech like she does with other animals, she hiss at them like snakes, when ask about it later, she said she was speaking English to them, it was through extensive research, Rin realised Tsukiko was speaking parseltongue, one ability that Voldemort possess, Rin theories that Tsukiko must have gain that ability due to prolong exposure to Horcrux, and now she getting the same silver eyes like Shirou, a side effect from his nature as an incarnation of swords and tracing._

_It took almost three days before Tsukiko recovered enough to move from prana exhaustion, the silver colour in her iris also completely disappeared, but this was enough for Rin and everyone else to put an outright ban on Tsukiko tracing and use of any unique ability that Shirou, Shiki and Arcueid have. This was one scare that Rin have no intention of repeating._

Rin said with understanding in her tone, "Tsukiko-chan, I know you want to trace Durandal to study the three miracle it possess, But..." Rin with a tired look said to Tsukiko wearily. "Tsukiko-chan, when you traced Gae Borg, part of your iris turned silver, you already know why I don't want you to use Shirou tracing, the danger of you picking up Shirou Unlimited Blade Work or even parts of it, are far too dangerous. Also every time you exhaust your prana in such a large amount in one go could damage your magic circuit, we were fortunate that you didn't do any permanent damage to yourself back then." Rin could see Tsukiko become dejected. Rin held Tsukiko hand and said in a gentle voice. "Tsukiko-chan, I know you are trying your hardest to bring us back to life, looking for spells and obscure rituals. But your safety and happiness is more important to us, so please be patient and don't be rash." Rin smiled at Tsukiko and saw her smiled sadly at her. Rin hugged Tsukiko and said with joy. "Also congratulation on completing your higher education, now go reply to your Hogwarts acceptance letter and enjoy your holiday at the Easter Island."

Arcueid cut in and said to both Tsukiko and Rin. "Before Tsukiko-chan run off doing what you asked, Rin-chan. Me and Tsukiko-chan going to have some mother and daughter time by going to the beach first then follow up with amusement park." Before anyone else can object, Arcueid already dragged Tsukiko off with her, with Shiki by her side.

Rin turn toward both Lancer and Satsuki and said to them. "Keep an eye on Tsukiko-chan, make sure she does not become desperate again and do something foolish. We already have couple of close calls." Rin drain her tea in one go. "Satsuki-chan, I want reports on all known Death Eaters that have connection to the Ministry, use the necessary funding to secure and validate the information. Lancer-san, you will go with Tsukiko-chan to Hogwarts, if anyone going to make an attempt on her life, it will be there. We both know Voldemort is very much alive and kicking, even if his follower seem to think he has perished. That will be all for now."

After Lancer and Satsuki left, Rin turn to Shirou and Arturia. She said to them. "We going have to increase our watch on Tsukiko-chan from the obelisk, make sure we are there for her when she needs us. That child have driven herself over the edge too many times and growing up too fast." Rin with some regret in her voice. "It would be nice if Tsukiko-chan can find some friends, but the way she rushed her studies and magecraft, she never stayed in one place long enough to create lasting friendship. Her obsession with resurrecting us is blinding her more and more, if not for Arcueid-san constant interaction." Rin shudder a bit and said with bitter irony. "She might have become a real first-class magus, that would throw her moral aside for her goals."

Shirou held Rin hands and said in a serious but kind tone. "Rin, have faith in Tsukiko-chan, deep down she is a very kind and loving person. Tsukiko-chan have you to thank for that, you berate her when she gone too far, you shown her what it means to have a conscience, to know right from wrong even from a magus point of view ." Shirou can see Rin cheered up.

Rin felt more at peace after what Shirou said to her, Rin can only place her faith in what Shirou said and hope their influence will not lead Tsukiko down a dark path.

* * *

Twenty-eight of July 1991

Hogwart Headmaster Office

Dumbledore pace around his office nervously, he has yet to receive a reply from Miss Potter acceptance letter. He had requested the owls to deliver the reply to him directly, he would have send more letter to Miss Potter to make sure she received and read the letter, but for some reason the owls have refused to deliver any more letter to Miss Potter, saying they have completed their duty of delivering the letter and gotten a reply from her. Dumbledore pace quickens and thought to himself, 'Where is the reply?' he looked around his office, fifteen foot high book shelves on either side of his chair with twin ladders leading to the back room, his oak desk piled high with paper works and miscellaneous, behind his desk, a newly acquired rack for his new muggle hobby, Golf. Dumbledore stopped and look at the paperwork on his desk and sighed. "I must make time and hire a secretary, I am getting too old for all this paperwork." Dumbledore did manage to get a current address from the master owl, but it took a lot of favours and begging. The owl department explained to him that Tsukiko Potter is always under some sort of Anti-tracking ward, there are even times when she completely disappear from their owl tracking grid, it took a master owl to even track her down.

It was then Hagrid entered his office. Hagrid was a big man, twice as tall as any man and five time as wide, being half giant, half wizard. Hagrid have massive scraggy dark brown beards, dark brown curly long hairs, he wears a long lightly tan trench coat, wear pelts and cloth that seen better days. Hagrid would have look intimidating, except his kind and jovial expression that always seem to shine through those massive bush of hairs. Dumbledore beamed when he saw Hagrid. Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eyes. "Hagrid, just the person I need for this mission."

Hagrid smiled at the jovial old man and said with humble tone. "Ah, sir, it always good to meet you, what you need done? I'm your man." Dumbledore smile widens and said. "I need you to retrieve Tsukiko Potter. From the information I got from the owl department, she is currently at number fifteen Camino Vaitea Anakena road on Easter Island." Hagrid looked confused and ask. "Dumbledore Sir, where is Easter Island?" Dumbledore got out the world map from his desk and looked for the island, took him ten minutes to find the location and he paled, Hagrid waited patiently and looked over Dumbledore shoulder as his finger rested in the middle of the south pacific ocean and in small letters, Easter Island are printed in that area of the map and Hagrid paled along with Dumbledore and said with trepidation. "Dumbledore sir, surely you are not going to ask me to fly half way across the world on my bike, are you?" Dumbledore looked at him with worry and less twinkle in his eyes and said. "We will work something out, go get what you need, I will come get you when it's time to go. Also not to worry about You-Know-What you need to get in vault 713, I will have professor Minerva to retrieve the item."

After Hagrid left the office, Dumbledore immediately contacted the Ministry for possible transportation to Easter Island, all the while thinking how much more favour he has to give up just to get hold of his champion of light, might have been easier if he used Neville Longbottom instead.

* * *

Thirty-first of July 1991

Fifteen Camino Vaitea Anakena road on Easter Island

Tsukiko Potter was having a great day, they have arrived at Easter Island almost four days ago, they toured, they marvelled at the numerous Moai and natural beauty the island has to offer, they have secured a private resident in advance for their use and now Tsukiko are having her birthday party with Sacchin and Lancer. Tsukiko and co are having a rest after their visit to the beach, Tsukiko tried to show off her bikini to Lancer, but he responded by throwing Tsukiko into the sea, telling her to go cool off, otherwise it was a great day. Lancer was by the entrance drinking beer, Sacchin got her a slice of strawberry cake she likes.

It was then that the door was kicked open with such force, that Lancer was caught by complete surprise when the door slammed into him, sandwiching him between the door and the wall. A giant of a man walk through the door and shouted. "I swear Dursley you great prune, if you have taken Tsukiko Potter all the way here hoping we will give up looking for her, then you have greatly underestimated me." It was then the giant of the man took a proper look at her and said with confusion. "Miss Tohsaka, what are you doing here and why is your eyes green?" Tsukiko broke out in cold sweat and said nervously. "Hello Mr Hagrid." Tsukiko heard Lancer groaned behind the door and said with annoyance. "Why me? why is it always me?" Tsukiko looked to Hagrid and said with slight worry. "Guess I got some explaining to do." Tsukiko though back to that day when she was seven years old.

_Rin said to Lancer and Sacchin, with an angry twitch on her forehead. "You two are going to take Tsukiko-chan to Diagon Alley with you." Lancer and Sacchin was about to protest when Rin cut them off. "Neither one of you two have a damn clue what magical items and jewellery to buy, the last magical item you bough was a counterfeit. You are taking Tsukiko-chan with you and that's final." It was Lancer that said with some anger in his voice. "I am not risking Tsukiko-chan, someone might recognise her, then what are we going to do?" Rin replied with some annoyance. "I already done some research, only two thing left on Tsukiko that_ _ will give her identity away, her green eyes and her name. For her eyes use colour contact lenses, for that matter I want both you and Sacchin-chan to wear colour contacts as well, your red eyes are drawing unwanted attention." Both Sacchin and Lancer winced at this._

_Tsukiko have come to learn red eyes are viewed with prejudice in the wizard world, the wizard and witch seem to think red eyes are associated with evil or Vampirism. Tsukiko heard Rin said to them. "Tsukiko-chan, when you are in Diagon Alley or anywhere with Witch and Wizard, use the name Taiga Tohsaka, I would like you to use that for all occasion, but using a false name in your education is not a good idea, Sacchin-chan can keep using her name as normal, since no one recognise her, Lancer use the name..." Lancer cut her off and said. "I will go by the name of Lance Bazett, it easier that way." Rin thought better then to argue with him on that and left it as it is. Rin turn to Sacchin and said. "Get the colour contacts from a professional firm, since you three will be using them often, once you get them, take Tsukiko-chan with you every time you goto Diagon Alley, one of you will stay with her at all time, the other can handle business at Gringotts or anything else, as long as its not buying obscure magical goods."_

_A week after their visit to the optician, their new contact lenses arrived, Lancer have blue contact lenses, so does Tsukiko and Sacchin have light brown contact lenses, same colour before she was turned into a Dead Apostle. The trio set off to Diagon Alley dressed in wizard robes, complete with new contact lenses and new identity for all of them._

_Tsukiko along with Lancer was in the shop call Magical Menagerie, since Tsukiko wanted to visit a pet store first, Sacchin went to Gringotts to sort out some accounting and purchase new gem stone. It was when Tsukiko was talking to the Kneazles, when a giant man came into the shop with a black dog, the man said with panic. "Help, please, there is something wrong with Fang, he haven't eaten a thing for three days." The shop assistant must be new, because he was also panicking on what to do. Tsukiko went up to Fang and said in a gentle voice. "Hey, what wrong? Why aren't you eating?" The dog whined and groan at her, Tsukiko turn to the giant man and said. "Fang said he ate a funny pouch that make strange metal sound, he didn't feel well after eating that pouch." The giant man looked at her with an astonished expression and realized. "That would explain why I cant find my wallet." Tsukiko said to the shop assistant. "There should be potion that will help Fang throw up the wallet he have eaten." Tsukiko turn to the giant man and said. "Also sir, make sure fang only eat soft food for some time, eating rich food after three day of starvation will only cause more upset for his stomach." the man nodded at her and said. "Thank you Miss? I didn't even know your name." Tsukiko replied. "Taiga Tohsaka, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Hagrid." The man looked stunned and asked. "How do you know my name?" Tsukiko smiled joyously and said. "Fang just told me, he said your a really good person and master." Hagrid redden in embarrassment at the praise and said to Miss Tohsaka. "Miss Tohsaka, thank you for helping Fang, if there is anything you need in the future, I will help you the best I can." Hagrid bid farewell to Miss Tohsaka after that and they would meet and talk many time after that in the pet store._

Tsukiko was in panic at this moment, Mr Hagrid just said her real name and thought she was still with the Dursley, she was getting a headache on how the hell she was going to get out of this one, then she realized that she was going to join Hogwarts anyway, after that, almost everyone in the magical world will know what she looks like, so she decided to tell the truth, sending a mental message through her ring to both Sacchin and Lancer. She told them. '_I am going to tell Hagrid my real identity, keep to the scrip and don't antagonise him by insulting the senile old goat, I know him._' Tsukiko put on a rather guilty look and said to Hagrid in an apologetic tone. "Sorry Hagrid, I have to keep my real identity hidden. My real name isn't Taiga Tohsaka, it's actually Tsukiko Potter." Tsukiko looked to Sacchin then to Lancer and thank her lucky star, that both have their contacts on, since normal public also find red eyes strange, just not as hostile as wizard world population. Tsukiko then said in a happy tone. "The young woman beside me is my distant cousin by blood, Satsuki Yumizuka and the person behind you." Tsukiko pointed behind Hagrid. "Is another distant cousin, Lance Bazett, they are both from my mother, Lily father side of the families." Tsukiko then went on to explain that both her cousins have rescued her from the Dursley during her three days stay in the hospital when she was six years old, she met many friends and learned much about magic in the pass four to five years.

Hagrid was taking some time to digest the information Tsukiko have given him, Tsukiko no longer living with the Dursley, Lily Potter have magical families that originated from her father and further up the line, Lily and Petunia was actually half sisters, Tsukiko have know the magical world since she was six years old and currently being tutored by a mentor that wants to make her an heir to the Tohsaka house. Hagrid come to his senses and ask the question he was send here for. With some confusion in his tone. "Miss Potter, why haven't you replied to your letter from Hogwarts? I was actually send here to pick you up and help you get your equipments for your school."

Tsukiko looked at Hagrid with some confusion and said. "We received the letter on first of July and send off a reply through the Owlery in Diagon alley the very next day, Hogwarts should have received my acceptance letter long ago. As for equipments, I have already got everything by Owl order, all I need is a wand, then that's it." Tsukiko signed and said with disappointment. "I would also like a magical familiar, but due to some special circumstances, I can't have one." Tsukiko looked towards an annoyed Sacchin and said. "Unfortunately, all magical animal attack my cousin Satsuki." Tsukiko remember her first magical petting zoo visit when she was seven years old.

_It was Tsukiko seventh birthday, Satsuki decided to take Tsukiko to the new Kneazle petting zoo in France, It was the first for both of them, seeing magical animals. Everything was fine until Sacchin step through the door, all the Kneazles freezes and looked at Sacchin with unholy light in their eyes. All the Kneazles in the zoo attacked her, it took almost twenty handlers and lots of magic to remove the frenzied Kneazles from Sacchin. At the end Sacchin didn't suffer a single scratch due to her Dead Apostle resistance, but the same didn't apply to her cloth, Sacchin was stripped completely naked in the middle of the petting zoo. After that incident, Sacchin locked herself in her room for two weeks, too traumatized to go out and fearing every magical creature afterwards._

Satsuki knew Tsukiko really like animals, but their reaction to her is more then she can bear and killing them would upset Tsukiko. They never really figured out why normal animal run from her in fear or why magical animal attack her on sight, everyone speculated it must either be her Dead Apostle nature that spooked them or something about her origin that drives them over the edge, as she was thinking all this she notice Mr Hagrid was looking at her closely and said to her with a tone of interest. "There is something about you that sets off my giant half, it might be the same thing that cause all the magical creature to attack you." Suddenly Mr Hagrid smiled widely and started to search his numerous pockets for something, then pulled out a strange silver ring with inset of vibrant wood with ivy leaf carved into them. Then he said with a wide smile. "This, Miss Satsuki was made by wood nymph, passed down to me by my mother who was a giantess, I believe this will be able to suppress that weird aura you are giving off, please put it on, so I can get Miss Potter her gift." Satsuki protested about Mr Hagrid give her an family heirloom, but he just waved it off and said he got more back at home. Satsuki decided she have nothing to lose and put on the ring, she could feel magic from the ring, but it was nothing she can recognise.

After Hagrid gave the ring to Satsuki, he soon rush out of the building and came back with a large box with cloth cover on it. Tsukiko watch as Hagrid stop in front of her and said with joy. "Miss Potter, I am sorry I have barged in on you like that on your birthday party." Tsukiko saw Hagrid have a sheepish expression as he turn to Lancer and said with embarrassment. "Mr Bazett, sorry I slammed the door into you, I honestly didn't know you were there." Lancer return with a pained smile. "Think nothing of it, it happens all the time." Hagrid then turn to Tsukiko and said. "Again my apologies Miss Potter, I honestly thought you are still with the Dursley and they took you here to hide you from us, but I am truly happy for you, finding all those people that loves you and willing to teach you magic. Your Ma and Da would be really happy right now." Hagrid said the last part with tears forming in his eye, he took out a great big handkerchief and blew into it.

Tsukiko gone up to Hagrid and held his hand and said in a serene tone. "Thank you Mr Hagrid, I know my mum and dad would be pleased to know that you are looking out for me, also please call me Miss Tsukiko or Tsukiko-chan. Miss Potter make me sound old." Hagrid smiled at her happily and said in joy. "I also got ya a gift for your eleventh birth day, at first I was worried because your cousin Satsuki have problem with magical animal, but hopefully the ring will help." Hagrid took away the cover from the box, under the cover was a cage with a snowy white owl inside. The owl looked at Tsukiko and hooted at her, Tsukiko with tears in her eyes, jumped up and hugged Hagrid around the neck, said with pure joy. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, this is the best gift ever." Hagrid looked a little flustered, neither of them noticed Satsuki jumped behind the sofa, trying to keep as far away from the owl as possible or that Lancer face palmed at the whole situation.

Satsuki first reaction when seeing the owl was to throw herself over the sofa and thought loudly '_Not the eyes, please not the eyes again._' When Satsuki manage to overcome her panic and looked toward the owl, she realized its not trying to break down the cage to get at her, it seem calm. As Tsukiko was hugging Mr Hagrid, Satsuki cautiously approach the cage, as she get closer, the snow white owl seem to notice her, but didn't go berserk on her. Satsuki signed and decided to reach in and pet the owl, only to get bitten by the owl, it didn't draw blood but she still felt the pain and yelped. It was then Mr Hagrid with Tsukiko still round his neck said to her. "Miss Satsuki, the ring will dampen your aura but not completely eliminate it, magic animal still going to attack you if you get too close." Satsuki glared at the owl and decided to back away from the magical pest. Satsuki said to Mr Hagrid. "At least its better then before, they use to go for my eyes when I am in the same room as an owl." Satsuki can see Hagrid winced at that and gave an apologetic look.

Tsukiko came back down from hugging Mr Hagrid, her cheek was flushed red with embarrassment, realizing she just literally jumped onto Mr Hagrid and thank him repeatedly for his gift. Tsukiko got herself under control, she has an image to maintain, Tsukiko walked over to the snowy white owl and said with a soft voice. "Hi there, my name is Tsukiko Potter, It's a pleasure to meet you." The white owl look intriguingly at her and hooted. Tsukiko said with a wide smile. "Hedwig, that's a really nice name and please call me Tsukiko-chan, none of those master stuff." Hedwig seem surprised and hooted at her twice. Tsukiko nodded and said. "Yes, I can understand what you say, along with almost every other magical and mundane animals, so if there is anything you want, all you have to do is ask."

Hagrid still marvel at how Tsukiko Potter was able to converse with the owl like she was a normal person, it was then Lance Bazett place an huge pint of beer before him and said with an amused tone. "Hope you like beer, that all I have in the fridge at the moment." Hagrid said without hesitation. "Yes, beer would be fine, thank you, Mr Bazett." Lance Bazett said with irritation. "Just call me Lance, Mr Bazett is too formal for my taste, drink up and celebrate Tsukiko-chan birthday with me." Hagrid down the pint and found the drink pleasantly refreshing, it doesn't have the kick like fire whisky but it will do. Soon Hagrid was matching pint for pint with Lance Bazett, when they run out of beer, Hagrid reached for his jacket he hung up earlier and looked for the bottle of fire whisky he kept, to his dismay the bottle was nowhere to be found. Lance Bazett looked puzzled, surprisingly sober and asked. "Hagrid, you look worried, you lost something?" Hagrid replied with a little concerned. "Yes, I was sure I left my bottle of fire whisky in this pocket, I was going to continue our drinking, since we run out of beer." It was then Hagrid noticed Lance paled and looked extremely worried.

Lancer looked around the living room and found Tsukiko on the floor face down behind the sofa with a half empty bottle of fire whisky, Lancer resist the urge to face palm and said with a great deal of annoyance. "Damn it to hell, not again." Hagrid came up behind him and saw Tsukiko with his bottle of fire whisky and was stunned to see it half empty. Lancer said to Hagrid with some dread. "This is the reason why we have to lock all alcoholic beverage away, Tsukiko-chan has a very bad habit of getting her hands on them and mistaken them for fruit juice." Lancer went over to Tsukiko and picked her up bridle style, handing the bottle over to Hagrid, while Lancer was carrying Tsukiko, the young girl wrap her arms around Lancer and muttered in blissful joy. "Lancer-oniisan, I love you. I have always loved you since I met you." Lancer can only sigh as he carry the sleeping girl towards her room. Lancer said to a worried Hagrid. "Don't worry about Tsukiko-chan, she will be fine in the morning, Tsukiko-chan would be happy if you can stay the night, she would want to say good bye before you leave. Ask Satsuki-chan for spare room and bedding, she would help you out."

Hagrid said his goodnight to the sleeping girl in Lance Bazett arm and thought of the people who was looking after Tsukiko Potter, they really love her, to each other they are like real families. Hagrid knew then, that if Dumbledore was to take Tsukiko from them, they would move heaven and earth to get her back, even Hagrid can see Tsukiko was much more happier being with Mr Lance and Miss Satsuki, then she would the Dursley. Hagrid gone to sleep in the spare guest room pondering if Dumbledore choice of leaving Tsukiko in the care of the Dursley was the right one.

* * *

Thirty-First of July 1991

Hogwart Headmaster Office

Minerva McGonagall had a really bad day, She had to show the new muggle born witch around Diagon Alley with her parents, gone to Gringotts to retrieve the Philosopher stone, she was drenched in a water fall, hang onto her dear life on that insane goblin contraption and now she find Albus asleep on his chair again, as Minerva move to place the stone on the table, she found a Hogwarts letter under a pile of parchments, the letter said it was time stamped first class owl delivery and it was here since Third of July. Minerva opened the letter and found Tsukiko Potter acceptance letter inside, the letter stated she would come to Hogwarts and have already got all her supply. Minerva have a VERY angry look on her face as she glanced at the 'Golf club' that Albus seem to favour so much and contemplate using it repeatedly on Albus head.

Minerva took almost five minutes to calm herself down and not resort to homicide. They send Hagrid half way across the world to find Tsukiko Potter, thinking she didn't get the letter, now that she thought about it, herself and Severus Snape was the only two told, that Tsukiko Potter have gone missing after the hospital incident, they have tried every obscure magical tracking method they have to find her, but something seems to always foil their attempts to pinpoint her location. Albus for his own reason did not want to involve the Ministry or ICW into looking for Tsukiko Potter. Minerva still think that was a grave mistake, they should have brought all resource to bear to find the girl.

Minerva took Tsukiko Potter acceptance letter as she walked out of Albus office, look like she still have more work to do after all, its going to be a long night, hopefully Hagrid would be alright, since he got the job of going to Easter Island.

* * *

First of August 1991

Fifteen Camino Vaitea Anakena road on Easter Island

Hagrid woke up at mid morning after the drinking session with Lance, groaning as he stood on his feet and feeling the effect of the hang over. Hagrid got dressed and moved to the living to find something that might alleviate his hung over, when he heard noise coming from the back of the house, in the back garden. What Hagrid saw almost stopped his heart, Mr Lance was attacking Tsukiko Potter, he was about to charge into the fray when he felt a strong hand grab his arm, he looked over and saw Miss Satsuki stopped him and said to him in amusement. "It's okay, they are just sparring, they do this every morning when Tsukiko-chan have time, watch, I think you will be surprised by her." Hagrid wanted to jump in and stop Lance, but instead he just watched and see what happen first, soon Hagrid realize that Tsukiko was not in such dire straight as he first thought.

Tsukiko kept her focus on Lancer as he throw jabs at her, doing her best to read his body movement, Tsukiko knew he was holding back a lot for the sake of her training, she learned long ago not to block Lancer attack directly or she will end up with bruises, by rotating and twisting her own arm when blocking, she was able to deflect Lancer jabs, his hooks and kicks on the other hand need to be completely avoided, and Lancer always make his blow very painful if she did not get out of the way fast enough or if she dodge too wide, he would follow up with a fast and overpower counter that would send her flying. As Lancer aimed a kick at her ribs, she was able to predict his kick just right and jumped high enough to clear the attack, she threw her own kick at Lancer ribs, knowing if she aimed for his head, he would easily dodge the attack, but before she could land the kick into his ribs, Lancer turned with his kick, catching Tsukiko leg with both arms, then threw her high and far away, Tsukiko twist and turn her body in mid air, doing her best to keep her eyes on Lancer and landed on her feet, Lancer charged in and send a straight kick towards the centre of her chest, Tsukiko quickly twist her body and rotate her arms to deflect the overpowering kick, only just able to deflect the attack.

Lancer whistled at Tsukiko deflection of that kick, he knew it was right to teach Tsukiko Chinese Kenpo, their trip to China really paid off when they met that midget perverted martial art master. He was kind enough to give Tsukiko instruction in Kakei style of the soft Chinese Kenpo. Lancer was also able to almost go all out fighting the master as well, which he enjoyed immensely, the fight ended in stalemate, only because he cannot utilize his noble phantasm or magic to aid him in the fight, still the thought of someone able to fight him bare handed like that, make his blood rush, even if he was using a normal spear. Lancer smiled at Tsukiko and said with praise. "Well done Tsukiko-chan, that was an excellent defence, you have improved greatly." Tsukiko blushed at the praise and let her guard down. Next moment Lancer appeared behind her and said. "Your guard is down." Tsukiko was down on the floor with a bump on her head where Lancer just hit her, Tsukiko said in a pained voice. "That ain't fair, Lancer-oniisan."

Hagrid jaw would have hit the ground if it was not hinged on. The spar only lasted less then a minute, but the speed and display was truly impressive, Hagrid himself was not a man who often fight with his fist or magic, but even he knew what kind of disadvantage this fight was for Tsukiko. Lance Bazett was holding back a lot, every time that man fight, he could feel cold sweat down his back, Lance Bazett was more then he appears to be, in fact his giant half was unsettle by this man, his instinct tell him to never fight this man and run with all his might should he ever cross him. Tsukiko run up toward him and said with joy. "Good morning, Mr Hagrid, hope you enjoyed your stay." Hagrid watch as Tsukiko rub the top of her head and smiling at him, he smiled back and said. "Well I can't very well head back without at least saying good bye to you. But try not to get drunk too often, you really gave me a shock there when you drank half my fire whisky." Tsukiko laughed nervously at that. Hagrid got onto his knees and said a little sadly. "Miss Tsukiko, it's really been a pleasure to meet you again, even thought we have seen each other quite often, I am really happy, that you have become such an upstanding young witch, I look forward to seeing you again in Hogwarts." Hagrid stood up and continued. "But I have to go now, I was suppose to get back as soon as I can when I completed my mission. Good day Miss Tsukiko." Hagrid turn to Lance and Satsuki and said with respect. "Farewell Miss Satsuki, Mr Lance."

Tsukiko shouted her farewell to Mr Hagrid with Hedwig on her arm, she watch as Mr Hagrid ride on a flying motorcycle and flew out to sea, It was then that Tsukiko realize something and said with a bit of worry in her voice. "Umm, Sacchin-oneesan, how long would it normally take if Hagrid decide to fly all the way back to the UK on that flying motorcycle?" Satsuki look at Tsukiko with equal worries and said. "Maybe one week, if he fly non-stop at that current speed." Lancer and Tsukiko winced at this, Lancer said with hope. "I'm sure he got alternative transport ready that would make the journey quicker, those wizard can't possibly think that flying on a broom or that flying motorcycle would be the fastest way to get around." Both Tsukiko and Satsuki gave Lancer a deadpan expression. Lancer tone changed to worry and said. "Since when do wizard have an ounce of common sense." As all three watch the distant black speck and pray Hagrid will survive the journey back to UK.

* * *

Fifth of August 1991

Ollivander Wand Shop

Tsukiko, Lancer and Sacchin return from their vacation in Easter Island after another two days on the island, everyone decided it would be best to get Tsukiko wand first before anything else unexpected happens.

As they enter the shop, Ollivander decided to appear instead of surprising his customer. The identification ward within the shop have told him who have entered his shop, recognising two of the names, the name Cu Chulainn gave him pause, deciding on the side of caution, he forego his usual prank and greeted them. "Miss Tsukiko Potter, Miss Satsuki Yumizuka and Sir Cu Chulainn, its an honour to meet all of you, please come in, make yourself comfortable." Ollivander conjured two extra chair for his guest, seeing their shock and puzzle look, he can guess what they were going to say next. It was Cu Chulainn who said with a little shock and caution. "How do you know my name?" Ollivander can sense hostility from the man, and he must admit, it was quite frightening. He quickly explained. "The ward within my shop inform me who enter the shop, its something of my own design, its not a common ward within the wizard world, there is no need to be alarmed."

Ollivander was surprised again when a cold and dispassionate voice come from Tsukiko Potter, voice that does not belong to a child of her age. "Lancer-oniisan, we will need to come up with a 'ward' to protect your name from being found out so easily." Miss Tsukiko turn to Ollivander and said with a cold smile. "and I believe Mr Ollivander will keep your name a secret, considering this is a reputable establishment." Ollivander recognised this was a demand and not a request. Ollivander responded nervously. "Miss Potter, I promise you on my magic that the true name of your guardian will never leave my lips." Ollivander watch as Miss Potter expression change from cold and expressionless, to warmth and kindness in moments. She said with a kind smile. "Thank you Mr Ollivander, for not making this difficult for me." Ollivander was more then a little concern about Miss Potter personality change, he never seen anything like it.

Tsukiko manage to calm herself down after that unexpected surprise, a ward that can identify a person true name, it was fortunate Ollivander was reputed for being able to keep secrets, after all its part of his wand making business. However this was a mistake she intend to solve quickly, she can't have the magical world know about Cu Chulainn, it will cause too many problems and too many questions she is unwilling to answer. Tsukiko taken a good look at Garrick Ollivander, he is an old man with messy white hair and sideburns, he wears a brown Victorian suit that seem to fit those in the carpentry business, at this moment he view her with suspicion and caution, guess her magus personality manage to put him on edge. Tsukiko said to Ollivander with a faint smile. " I am here to purchase a wand for my first year in Hogwarts, can you help me find the wand I need?"

Tsukiko looked over to Lancer and Sacchin, giving them a mental signal, telling them not to make a scene and see how everything goes, while Ollivander measure every parts of her body, from width and length of her arm, her three sizes, the width of her nostril and so on. Tsukiko watch Ollivander gone to one of the many boxes behind the front desk. Now that she manage to calm herself down, she noticed hundred of boxes packed everywhere within the shop and further behind the front desk, her own magus training kicked in and she wonder, how in the world does he find what he need within such a mess, if her workshop was anything like this shop, Rin would have skinned her alive. Ollivander soon came out with a box. "Try this one, Miss Potter. Beech wood with dragon heart string. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Give it a wave." Tsukiko touch the wand and felt warmth from the wand, she gave it a wave and sparks of red and green flew from the wand. Tsukiko looked to the silent Ollivander and he said to her with confusion. "Perfect wand on the first go? Impossible."

Ollivander looked at Tsukiko and his silver eyes brightens, he took Tsukiko wand and run off behind the desk and grab another box. Ollivander said to her with enthusiasm. "Try this one, Maple and Phoenix feather. Seven inch. Quite swishy. Give it a try." Tsukiko picked up this wand and felt the same warmth, she gave it a swing and sparks of red and yellow flew from the wand. Ollivander looked both confused and excited. He said with excitement. "Try this one next. Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and an half inches." Tsukiko felt the same warmth from the wand, gave it a swing and sparks of yellow and blue flew from the wand. Ollivander with pure excitement and joy in his voice said to Tsukiko. "Those three wands are completely different from each other, it should have been impossible to work all three normally, let alone perfectly. The wand chooses the wizard or in your case the witch, for reason I do not understand, it seems all the wands in the shop chooses you." Ollivander then thought of something, IT might work for her. That wand have been here for almost forty-five years, refusing to acknowledge an owner, it might acknowledge Tsukiko Potter strange affiliation with all his wands.

Tsukiko watch as Ollivander run toward the door at the back of the shop and shouted in jubilation. "Please wait there for me, I have a wand that I would like you to try, I will be back as soon as I can." Ollivander disappeared behind the door. Tsukiko turn to both Lancer and Satsuki and said with relief. "That was too close, I almost blew it there. Ollivander really scared me when he said Lancer name, that would have been a disaster anywhere else, specially Hogwarts." Tsukiko sat on the stool and said more to herself. "look like I got more work to do when I get back to my workshop, I'm going to have to ask Rin-oneesan for help on this." Lancer placed his hand on Tsukiko head and said to her in a sarcastic and teasing tone. "A leanbh, you got to stop being such a workaholic. If you keep stressing your self out like this, your going to stunt your growth and get stuck as an eleven year old forever." Tsukiko growled at him. Tsukiko hates it when Lancer treat her like a kid, putting her annoyance into the back of her mind, she took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm going into my mind scape for a bit, otherwise mum going to complain I don't spend enough time with her." Tsukiko looked at Lancer and saw that amused smirk on his face. Controlling her temper she continued. "Wake me up when Ollivander get back."

Lancer watch as Tsukiko gone into meditation and into her mind scape, he smiled fondly at her, Tsukiko might complain a lot when she is bored or not working, but the truth is, she really enjoy every moment she spends with everyone, specially Arcueid. Lancer knew Tsukiko was really unhappy about going to Hogwarts, because it will get in the way of her research. Lancer was worried about his young ward, he have seen the very same zeal and obsession with Scathach, his lover and mentor, it has made her barely human. Lancer dread to think how Tsukiko will cope if she could not find a way to bring everyone back to life. Lancer was brought out of his musing when Satsuki said to him sadly. "I really am going to miss everyone when Tsukiko-chan goes to Hogwarts, the mansion is going to be really quite." Lancer walked over to Satsuki and patted her head.

Lancer said with amused tone. "Sacchin-chan, Tsukiko have been working none stop before and after the Easter Island on that mystic code mirror, so she can visit you every weekend, she was worried you will be lonely." Satsuki replied with fond sarcasm. "and her workshop, we both know how much those research means to her." Both Lancer and Satsuki laugh at this. Lancer recover first and have a lecherous grin and said. "or you can always invite Sir Pip Bernadotte to keep you company." Satsuki scowl at this and said angrily. "don't ever mention that pervert to me, if he wasn't so useful, I would have left him in a ditch, bloody and beaten, the nerve of that man and his crew to sing that horrible dirty army song." Lancer chatted with Satsuki like this for almost fifteen minutes before Ollivander came back with a different wand, Lancer send a message through his ring to Tsukiko, she returned almost instantly.

Tsukiko watch as Ollivander took out the wand, she instantly knew this wand was not normal. The wand for lack of a better term, look like a straighten bony finger, forever pointing, light brown in colour. Ollivander with excitement but also serious look said. "Please try this wand next, Miss Potter. Give it a swing like you did with the other three." Ollivander looked at her with anticipation as she move to pick up the wand, she felt both cold and warmth from the wand, as she swing the wand, black and purple spark flew from the wand. Tsukiko heard Ollivander gasp in shock, the man was visibly trembling. Tsukiko watch as Ollivander try to gather himself, Ollivander said with awe and excitement. "Miss Potter, the wand your holding at this moment..." Tsukiko interrupted. "Is the original Elder wand, one of the three deathly hollows." Ollivander jaw just dropped at that proclamation. Tsukiko smiled victoriously and said. "Mr Ollivander, you have your unique ward. I on the other hand have my unique magic, like you I also keep secrets and protect my brand of magic with pride, just as you do in wand making."

As Ollivander recover from his shock, Tsukiko asked curiously. "Mr Ollivander, why do you have the original Elder wand? The last person to lay claim was the old... I mean Albus Dumbledore." Ollivander replied uncomfortably. "Professor Dumbledore brought the wand to me, hoping I could make it work for him, he said he fought Gellert Grindelwald and won the wand fairly, he even showed me a pensive memory of the duel, it was a bit strange to be honest." Tsukiko with tone of curiosity. "Strange? How so?" Ollivander was about to explain, but instead gone behind the desk and brought out a pensieve bowl. "I think its better if I show you." The pensieve bowl look like a black disc, with rune carve into its side, the bowl is filled with dark silvery liquid that more like cloud then liquid. Tsukiko watch as Ollivander pulled a silvery strand from the side of his head then dropped it into the liquid. Ollivander said to Tsukiko "when your ready Miss Potter." Tsukiko knew only one person can view the pensieve at a time, she dipped her head into the liquid and felt her mind slip into the memory of the pensieve.

Tsukiko dropped from the sky and willed herself to slow down at the last moment before she hit the ground, landing on her feet, she immediately examine her surrounding in detail. The place she landed was deserted grassland, with not a tree insight, only several ruined building in the distance. Tsukiko watch as two men approach each other, one have blond hair with sharp features and air of arrogance, he wears a perpetual frown. He was dress in what Tsukiko would call a very old Victorian style suit. The other man have very light brown hair and very soft feature, Tsukiko scowled at him, this innocent looking young man was Albus Dumbledore, her least favourite person. Tsukiko watch as the two men circle each other. Grindelwald shouted at Albus, "why cant you see how much better it would be if the wizard rule the world instead of muggles, stop this foolishness Albus and join me." Albus Dumbledore pleaded to Grindelwald in desperation. "Stop this Gellert, cant you see all the death around you? For the greater good you must stop." Tsukiko felt like she swallowed a lemon watching this, knowing their friendship with each other in more detail then she wish to know. Grindelwald with a pained voice. "I'm sorry it has come to this Albus, I really am." Tsukiko then heard a sharp click of metal on Grindelwald foot, Grindelwald with a shock look and surprise in his voice. "Oh shit." A massive explosion follow that exclamation and all that was left of Grindelwald was his wand landing near a very shocked Albus Dumbledore. Tsukiko face palmed at this and exited the pensieve.

Satsuki saw Tsukiko lift her head out of the pensieve and looked very annoyed, she said with annoyance and anger. "Stupid bloody moronic wizard, I cannot believe I am going to spend years in Hogwarts under that moron." Satsuki decided to stop Tsukiko before she start ranting like Rin. "Tsukiko-chan calm down, what did you see?" Tsukiko turn to her and said in a very unimpressed tone. "Gellert Grindelwald was not killed by Albus Dumbledore, the second..." With sarcasm that would made Rin proud. "GREATEST dark wizard step on an anti vehicle land mine and got blown up." Tsukiko turn to Ollivander and continue. "That's the reason why the Elder wand did not recognise Dumbledore as the winner, the winner was probably the soldier who placed the mine there in the first place."

Tsukiko calmed herself down and ignore the roaring laughter she can hear from from Shirou and Lancer. Tsukiko said to Ollivander in a serious tone. "Mr Ollivander, are you going to tell Dumbledore that I am the owner of the Elder wand?" Ollivander smiled kindly at Tsukiko and said. "No Miss Potter, The wand have found it rightful owner, I will just say the wand was a fake and got rid of it." Tsukiko smiled happily at wand maker and said with interest. "Being the owner of the wand, can I pass the ownership onto someone else or do I need to lose a fight to someone." Ollivander raised his eye brows and said. "Well you lose ownership of the wand if you are defeated in a fight, and yes, you can just pass the owner ship of the wand onto someone else." Tsukiko looked over to Satsuki and said. "As the current owner of the Elder wand, I relinquish my wand to Satsuki Yumizuka." Tsukiko then hand the wand over to Satsuki. Tsukiko continued. "Keep that wand safe for me Sacchin-oneesan."

Satsuki can feel a comfortable warmth and familiar chill when she touched the wand, she waved the wand like Tsukiko did earlier, black and blood red sparks flew from the wand, she can almost feel the wand hum contently in her hand.

Tsukiko can see the confused expression on Ollivander and said to him. "I would have lost the right to the wand first thing tomorrow morning when I spar with Lancer, I never beaten him once even with magic." Tsukiko then said with joy. "Well, I will take those three wands from earlier, so how much for all four wands?" Ollivander replied. "It will be twenty-one Galleon for those three wands, as for the Elder wand, its free of charge." Tsukiko raised an eye brow at that and said. "Well that wont do, original Elder wand is a priceless artefact, truth be told I am cheating you as it is by offering this amount, I will also need to include the cost of keeping this a secret, so here." Tsukiko placed her money pouch into Ollivander hands and said. "I would be grateful if you accept this token of my gratitude and do understand, I will be greatly offended if you refuse to take this money." Ollivander placed the pouch on the magic scale and almost fainted, there was ten thousand Galleon within the bag. Tsukiko can see Ollivander was about to argue with her, but Tsukiko waved him off and said. "It was pleasure doing business with you, Mr Ollivander, if you find anymore artefact, please owl me and we will see what we can arrange." Tsukiko, Lancer and Satsuki left the shop together, leaving a very shock and rather rich Garrick Ollivander in his shop, It took Ollivander half an hour before he gather enough senses to take the money to Gringotts and skipping all the way with a rather happy smile.

* * *

Fifth of August 1991

46a Craigdarragh Road, Helens Bay, Tsukiko Bedroom

It was late into the night when Tsukiko gone into her mindscape. Tsukiko appeared onto the Emiya estate courtyard, Tsukiko walked over to the living room and found her mum Arcueid by herself, Tsukiko sat down next to her mum and rest her head into her lap, Arcueid smiled happily at her and gently stroke Tsukiko long hair.

Arcueid knew why Tsukiko is here, sometimes the works and the burden Tsukiko put herself through gets too much for her, she would come here and lay down with her, needing a shoulder to rest on. Tsukiko may act tough, but deep down she was still an eleven year old and at time like this, she would come find her and rest by her side, seeking comfort from her. Arcueid would never push Tsukiko away when she is like this, even thought it was bad for her health when she sleeps in her mindscape. She would gently comfort her daughter and make sure she understand, that she is loved no matter what happens, that they will still love her even if she can't find a way to resurrect them. Arcueid really hope Tsukiko understand this and stop pushing herself so hard.

Arcueid knew Tsukiko hated the idea of going to Hogwarts and going along with Dumbledore plan, but secretly Arcueid was glad that Tsukiko will be going to school and learn to be a child, she hope Tsukiko will find someone that can anchor her and keep her from going over the edge. Arcueid smiled at the sleeping Tsukiko in her lap crying silent tears.

**A/N: Tsukiko personality is a fusion of Rin and Arcueid. I have decided to give Tsukiko dual personality of normal bright cheery girl and a more heartless, cruel and objective magus personality. Tsukiko dual personality was not created on a whim, it has many impact within the story. I will try and get the next story out as soon as I can, hopefully complete first year before the end of July if possible. Peace out and leave reviews.**


End file.
